The Pain of Betrayal
by Inesperado Add
Summary: Había pasado dos meses de que Shidou rescatara a Tohka, el y las chicas vivían en un periodo de paz hasta que Tohka y las demás chicas llegan con un chico haciendo que Shidou abandone su casa junto con su media hermana Mana, ¿Qué es lo que hará nuestro protagonista? ¿Buscará venganza hacia Tohka y las chicas? (Shidou x Harem) (Fin del primer arco) (Segundo arco en otro fic)
1. Intro

**Hola a todos ^^ este sera mi primer fic de esta serie, para los que leen las novelas ligeras de Date a Live, yo no los he leído y este fic se basará poco después de que Shidou rescatase a Tohka (en Date a Live II), este es el primer harem que escribiré. En fin espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. En fin sin más que decir comenzamos con esta historia. Date a Live no me pertenece sino a su autor Köshi Tachibana.**

\- Blah, Blah, Blah... (Personaje Hablando).

\- _Blah, Blah, Blah..._ (Personaje Pensando).

\- **Blah, Blah, Blah...** (Personaje en llamada o comunicándose con alguien).

\- **(Blah, Blah, Blah...) (yo hablando en mitad del pov).**

 **(Intro)**

 **Estos sentimientos que había guardado en mi interior se están desbordando,**

 **y me empujan a renovar mis promesas.**

 **Deambulo por la eterna oscuridad buscando un milagro.**

 **Si me quedo aquí perderé de vista el futuro.**

 **Una vez más la luna me llama esta noche,**

 **y aunque no puedo expresarlo con palabras,**

 **mi corazón sigue gritando dentro de mí.**

 **Estos sentimientos que había guardado en mi interior se están desbordando,**

 **y me empujan a renovar mis promesas.**

 **Si pudiera volverme un poco más fuerte,**

 **podría volar más allá de los cielos que están ante mis ojos.**

 **Y alcanzar el futuro que me espera.**

 **(Sword Art Online – Opening 2 – Sub Español – Versión TV).**

 **En algún lugar**

\- Nii-sama ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas seguro de hacer esto?.- Pregunto una chica de pelo azulado.

\- Sí, Mana...Ellas me traicionaron y no me quieren allí y por culpa de **ese** desgraciado **.-** Dijo un peliazul que se veía frio y a la vez triste.

\- Nii-sama, pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado.- Dijo ella intentando animar a su hermano.

\- Gracias...hermanita.- Dijo el hermano de la peliazul mientras que este abrazaba a la chica.

 **Pov ?**

Os preguntareis ¿Quién soy yo y que hago abrazando a mi hermana?, Soy Shidou Itsuka, soy un estudiante de secundaria, yo antes era huérfano hasta que me adoptaron la familia Itsuka junto con su hija pequeña, Kotori Itsuka al que yo antes lo consideraba como mi querida hermana. Kotori era una chica tierna y cariñosa conmigo hasta que me entere que ella era la comandante de Ratatoskr, un grupo al que intentaba derrotar a los Espíritus que venían a la Tierra de forma pacifica mediante citas. Me entere de eso cuando se produjo del incidente de Tohka, una chica espíritu, al principio ella desconfiaba de mí pero cuando llegue a conocerla empezó a confiar en mí, ella se volvió humana gracias a mi habilidad de sellar a los espíritus, que consiste dar un beso. También sellé a otras chicas, Yoshino, las hermanas Yamai y a Miku. Os preguntareis ¿Por que tengo otra hermana? Resulta que un día, durante una misión de Ratatoskr me encontré con una chica que se parecía mucho a mí, ella es Mana Takamiya.

Al principio no la creí que fuera mi hermana pequeña hasta que me mostró su colgante y en el había una foto en que salía yo y ella cuando eramos niños. Al decir verdad yo no me acuerdo de que ella y yo somos hermanos de sangre, ella trabajaba antes en ATS en busca de Kurumi, una chica espíritu a la cual todavía me falta por sellar, lo supe cuando la misma Kurumi quiso hacerme daño y ella apareció con el traje de lo ATS y me sorprendí bastante que ella matase una espíritu sin mostrar emoción ninguna, pero a pesar de todo, me protegió. También os preguntareis ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Por que me estoy yendo de casa? Como dije antes fui traicionado por la gente que amaba por un bastardo. Déjame que os cuente lo que paso...


	2. Prologo

**Prologo:**

 **El dolor de ser traicionado.**

 **POV Normal.**

 **Horas antes.**

Había pasado ya dos meses desde que Shidou había conseguido salvar a Tohka de ser poseída por su lado oscuro por culpa de los DEM. Shidou y las demás habían estado en un periodo de paz ya que no habían nuevas alertas, algún que otra cita con las chicas espíritus...Shidou empezó a desarrollar aún más los sentimientos por Tohka...Pero este día, la vida de Shidou iba a tomar un cambió muy drástico.

 **Casa de los Itsuka – Comedor.**

Era un fin de semana, Shidou se había levantado para preparar el desayuno, al terminar de hacer el desayuno apareció Tohka junto con Yoshino y Kotori.

\- ¡Buenos días Shidou!.- Dijo Tohka energética abrazando al peliazul.

 **-** Buenos días, Tohka.- Dijo Shido sonriendo a la pelipurpura.

\- Buenos días Shido/-san.- Dijo Yoshino y Kotori sonriendo.

\- Buenos días chicas, el desayuno esta listo.- Dijo el peliazul llevando el desayuno a la mesa.

Todos procedieron a desayunar, al terminar de desayunar, el móvil de Kotori empezó a sonar.

\- ¿Diga?...hujum...vale...iré para aya.- dijo la pelirosa suspirando.

\- ¿Pasa algo Kotori?.- Preguntó Shidou curioso.

\- Al parecer a aparecido un nuevo espíritu pero este es hombre, así que tengo que llevarme a las chicas a intentar ayudar a ese espíritu.- Dijo ella sería.

\- ¿Yo que haré mientras?.- Preguntó el peliazul preocupado.

\- Tú quédate aquí, si necesitamos ayuda te llamaremos.- Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa confiada.

\- De acuerdo...tened cuidado chicas.- Dijo el peliazul sin quitar la preocupación de encima.

\- ¡Tranquilo Shidou! ¡Volveremos dentro de un rato!.- Dijo Tohka sonriendo.

\- Tranquilo Oni-chan, no pasará nada.- Dijo Kotori sonriendo.

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo Shidou suspirando.

Al decir eso, Kotori se fue de la casa acompañada de Tohka y Yoshino dejando a Shidou solo.

\- Valla, estoy solo.- Dijo el suspirando.- Bueno será mejor que me ponga hacer los deberes.- Dijo Shidou mientras se levantaba de la mesa y recogía los platos.

Después de haber recogido los platos, se fue a su habitación hacer los deberes de su instituto.

 **A la tarde.**

Shidou había acabado de hacer sus deberes y quedo esperando a las chicas mirando la televisión, el realmente estaba preocupado por el estado de las chicas ya que no lo habían llamado, pero se tranquilizó al escuchar sus voces, se levanto para recibirlas pero este se sorprendió por lo que vio, un chico de piel morena, pelo corto de color rojo estaba besando a Tohka y a las chicas, Shidou al ver eso se le rompió el corazón pero decidió saludar.

\- Hola chicas.- Dijo Shidou secamente mientras que sus flequillos tapaban sus ojos.

\- Oh, eres tu.- Dijo Kotori mirando a Shidou con asco.

\- Kotori ¿Quién es este tío?.- Dijo Shidou mientras seguía sin verse sus ojos.

\- ¡No le llames a Kaylor de esa manera, basura!.- Grito Tohka con ira.

\- Tohka.- Dijo Shidou sorprendido.- Tu...¿¡Qué...le hiciste a las chicas...desgraciado!?.- Grito Shidou mientras que levanto la cabeza y mirando al pelirojo con ira.

\- ¡Valla! ¿Como osas una basura como tú a levantarme la voz de esa manera?.- Dijo Kaylor con sorna.- Te recomiendo que te vallas de aquí antes de que te mate.

\- ¡Vete al diablo! ¡Esta es mi casa!.- Grito el peliazul mirando con odio a Kaylor.

\- ¡Estúpido, como osas llamar así a mi darling!.- Dijo Miku mirando con ira al peliazul.

\- Ira. ¿Como te atreves a levantarle la voz?.- Dijo Yuzuru con cara seria.

\- ¡Eso!.- Grito Kaguya mirándolo con desprecio.

\- Basura, ya te estas largando de mi casa.- Dijo Kotori sin dejar de mirar a Shidou con asco.

\- ¡Kotori! ¡Soy tu hermano mayor, no me puedes echar!.- Grito el peliazul enfadado.

\- Chicas...Matadlo.- Ordenó Kaylor con una sonrisa maléfica.

\- ¡Hai!.- Gritaron todas mientras que se transformaba en su modo espíritu.- ¡Hora de exterminarte basura!.

Ellas se dirigieron a donde estaba el peliazul y le iban a golpearle hasta que apareció de la nada Mana, esta protegía a Shidou.

\- ¡Nii-sama! ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Pregunto la peliazul preocupada por su hermano.

\- Mana, ¿Como es que estas aquí?.- Pregunto el peliazul sorprendido.

\- Note un cambió la mirada de Kotori cuando se fue de la base y al verla no me dio buena espina, ademas de que me ordenó no salir de la base, así que vine lo más rápido posible.- Dijo ella seria.- Me das lastima Kotori, as caído muy bajo.- Dijo ella decepcionada de la pelirosa.

\- ¡Callate! ¡Esto lo que estas haciendo es traición a Ratatoskh Mana!.- Dijo Kotori enfadada.

\- ¡Vosotras fuisteis la que traicionasteis a nii-sama!.- Grito Mana furiosa.

Mana iba ir a luchar con las espíritus hasta que las manos de Shidou la habían detenido.

\- ¿¡Nii-sama!? ¡Déjame! ¡Debo hacerla recapacitar!.- Grito Mana mirando a su hermano.

\- Déjalo hermanita.- Dijo Shidou serio sorprendiendo a Mana por haberle dicho hermanita.- Eso es lo que quieres ¿No bastardo? ¿Que me valla de esta casa? Bien, me voy...pero la próxima vez que nos encontremos...te mataré ¿Oíste?.- Dijo Shidou con una mirada fría mientras que sus pupilas le cambiaron (ya saben cuando utilizan la saldaphon).

\- Me traes sin cuidados...si vuelves a pisar este sitio, no tendré compasión...basura.- Dijo Kaylor con una mirada aburrida.

\- Chicas, me habéis decepcionado...confié en ustedes y vosotras me traicionáis por la espalda...Bien, voy hacer las maletas, Mana ven conmigo.- Dijo Shidou todavía con voz fría.

\- S-si Nii-sama.- Dijo Mana preocupada por su hermano.

La pareja de hermanos se fueron del lugar, Shidou junto con Mana fueron a la habitación del peliazul a hacer las maletas, al terminar, se fueron de ahí.

 **Actualidad.**

 **POV Shido.**

Eso fue lo que pasó, No se que hacer ahora, mi vida a quedado destruida por el bastardo de Kaylor, pero ¿Ese será el espíritu que Kotori y las demás fueron a ayudar? En fin sea lo que sea, me da igual, lo matare pero para eso debo entrenarme y las chicas...Me han traicionado y no las pienso perdonar.

 **POV Normal.**

\- Mana...- llamo Shidou mientras que seguía abrazado a su hermana.

\- ¿Dime?.- Dijo ella mientras correspondía su abrazo.

\- Gracias...por estar conmigo...-Dijo Shidou mientras que comenzaba a llorar.

\- Nii-sama...- Dijo la peliazul sorprendida.- Llora, se que te duele hacer esto.- Dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la espalda de este.

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que Shidou se calmó.

\- ¿Donde viviré ahora?.- Preguntó el peliazul preocupado.

\- ¿P-por qué no te quedas a dormir en mi casa?.- Preguntó Mana tímida.

\- ¡Ehhhhhh!.- Dijo Shidou sorprendido.

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el prologo de esta nueva historia. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué es lo que dirá Shidou ante la pregunta de su hermana? ¿Donde esta Origami? ¿Origami también esta controlada por Kaylor?. Eso lo veremos en el primer capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Dejad vuestros pensamientos en las Reviews, sois libres de expresaros.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD que tengáis un buen día a todos mis queridos lectores/as :D**

 **pd: Intentare subir los capítulos cuando pueda ya que o estoy ocupado o que no me llega ideas, solo os pido paciencia ^^'**


	3. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos ^^ me alegra que haya gente que estén apoyando esta historia, Para aquellos que dijisteis que incluyeran personajes que han salido en la novela ligera quiero aclararos algo, se que lo dije en la intro pero lo diré de nuevo...NO sigo la novela ligera, así que los personajes que habéis nombrado no aparecerán, así que os pido perdón :P ,tampoco dejare de lado mi otro fic que es Blue Love de la serie Nisekoi, aquel que lea esto y le gusta Nisekoi, me gustaría que lo leyeseis. En fin sin más que decir comenzamos con esta historia. Date a Live no me pertenece sino a su autor Köshi Tachibana.**

 **Pd: perdón en la intro puse ATS y es en realidad AST :P**

\- Blah, Blah, Blah... (Personaje Hablando).

\- _Blah, Blah, Blah..._ (Personaje Pensando).

\- **Blah, Blah, Blah...** (Personaje en llamada o comunicándose con alguien).

\- **(Blah, Blah, Blah...) (yo hablando en mitad del pov).**

 **(Intro)**

 **Estos sentimientos que había guardado en mi interior se están desbordando,**

 **y me empujan a renovar mis promesas.**

 **Deambulo por la eterna oscuridad buscando un milagro.**

 **Si me quedo aquí perderé de vista el futuro.**

 **Una vez más la luna me llama esta noche,**

 **y aunque no puedo expresarlo con palabras,**

 **mi corazón sigue gritando dentro de mí.**

 **Estos sentimientos que había guardado en mi interior se están desbordando,**

 **y me empujan a renovar mis promesas.**

 **Si pudiera volverme un poco más fuerte,**

 **podría volar más allá de los cielos que están ante mis ojos.**

 **Y alcanzar el futuro que me espera.**

 **(Sword Art Online – Opening 2 – Sub Español – Versión TV).**

 **Capitulo 01:**

 **El consuelo de un ser querido.**

 **En la calle – Lejos de la casa de Shidou.**

\- ¿Donde viviré ahora?.- Preguntó el peliazul preocupado.

\- ¿P-por qué no te quedas a dormir en mi casa?.- Preguntó Mana tímida.

\- ¡Ehhhhhh!.- Dijo Shidou sorprendido.- ¿Estas segura Mana?.- Pregunto el peliazul preocupado.

\- ¡N-no hay ningún problema Nii-sama!.- Dijo Mana algo sonrojada.

\- Esta bien, me quedare en tu casa.- Dijo Shidou suspirando.

\- ¿Pasa algo Nii-sama?.- Pregunto Mana preocupado por su hermano.

\- Estoy preocupado por Origami, temo a que ese bastardo de Kaylor le haya hecho algo al igual que...ellas.- dijo el peliazul con desprecio.

\- Tranquilo Nii-sama, mira si quieres vamos a la casa de Origami para verificar que este bien.- Dijo ella cogiendo las manos de su hermano.

\- Si, vamos.- Dijo Shidou relajando.

Al decir eso, la pareja de hermanos, se dirigieron a la casa de Origami.

 **Casa de Origami – Puerta de entrada**

Shidou junto con Mana llegaron a la casa de Origami, Shido antes de pitar no paraba de pensar.

- _¡Que no le haya hecho nada! ¡Que no le haya hecho nada! ¡Que no le haya hecho nada! ¡Que no le haya hecho nada!.-_ Se repetía mentalmente el peliazul.

Acto seguido, pulso el timbre para llamar a la puerta, después de un rato, una voz se escucho.

\- **¿Quien es?.-** Dijo una voz de mujer.

\- Soy yo, Shidou Itsuka...Abre Origami por favor.- Dijo el peliazul algo nervioso y preocupado.

- **Voy.-** Dijo Origami abriendo la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, apareció Origami **(no describiré como es Origami ya que aquellos que habrán visto la serie sabrán de sobra como es ella xD.)** Ella tenía una cara inexpresiva pero a la vez estaba curiosa.

\- Hola Shidou ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?.- Dijo Origami curiosa.

Shidou al ver que ella no esta controlada, se alegro tanto que sin previo aviso, abrazó a la peliblanca dejándola sorprendida.

-¿Shidou?.- Dijo ella sin salir del shock con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Me alegro...de que estés bien...Origami.- Dijo Shidou apretando el abrazo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Shidou?.- Dijo ella curiosa y preocupada mientras correspondía el abrazo inconscientemente **(y voy yo y me lo creo xD).**

\- Es una historia complicada Origami.- Dijo Mana apareciendo detrás de su hermano.

\- Mana...- Dijo ella mirando a su ex-compañera de AST.- Entrad, dentro de poco comenzara a llover.- Dijo ella mirando la ventana.

Shidou se separo del abrazo y los hermanos siguieron a la peliblanca hasta el salón.

 **Casa de Origami – Salón.**

\- Contadme...¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?.- Pregunto Origami seria mientras que preparaba el té.

\- Veras Origami, hoy mi "Hermana" Kotori.- Dijo Shidou con desprecio cosa que lo noto la peliblanca pero decidió dejar que siguiera relatando.- Tuvo una misión junto con Tohka y las demás, la misión consistía en averiguar y intentar hablar con un espíritu bastardo llamado Kaylor.- Dijo el con odio sorprendiendo un poco Origami.- Las chicas y mi "Querida" hermana- Dijo el sarcástico.- fueron hacia el para investigarle y me dejaron solo en mi casa ya que no me necesitaba para esa misión, al pasar un rato llegaron ellas junto con ese maldito bastardo y me obligaron a echarme de mi casa.- Dijo el bajando la mirada.- Me negué al irme pero ese bastardo mando a las chicas a que me mataran y le obedeció sin rechistar, estaban apunto de matarme cuando apareció Mana protegiéndome.- Dijo el mientras que acariciaba el pelo de su media-hermana sacandole un sonrojo a la peliazul.- iba a enfrentarlas hasta que la detení y fui hacer las maletas porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Kaylor.- Dijo el serio.- y eso fue lo que paso...Es irónico ya que pensaba confesarme hoy a Tohka lo que siento por ella y ver eso...-Dijo el apunto de llorar.

Origami, al escuchar todo el relato se enfadó bastante ya que habían hecho daño a su amado peliazul y a parte lo iban a matar, ella se dirigió a donde estaba el peliazul para abrazarle, ese acto dejo sorprendido a Shidou.

\- ¿Origami?.- Dijo el en shock.

\- Jamas te dejare solo Shidou, eres alguien muy importante para mí.- Dijo ella apretando el abrazo.

\- Origami...gracias, tu también eres muy importante para mí.- Dijo el correspondiendo el abrazo mientras que lloraba en silencio.

Origami al escuchar esas palabras se sonrojo pero cierta peliazul se puso celosa pero dejó que siguieran el abrazo para que Shidou se calmara, después de un rato Shidou se calmó pero aun seguía con el abrazo y Mana interrumpió ese bello momento **(Celos xD).**

\- Ejem.- Aclaro Mana su garganta para llamar la atención a la pareja.

Shidou y Origami al escuchar a la peliazul se separaron rápidamente aunque Origami al separarse miro a Mana con cara de fastidio ya que interrumpió el momento que tenía con el peliazul. Shidou solo estaba sonrojado, después de ese acontecimiento, Origami llevo unos vasos con té al salón. La peliblanca cogió un vaso y se la dio a Shidou y a Mana.

\- Gracias.- Dijo los hermanos peliazul sonriendo.

Ambos tomaban el té silenciosamente hasta que Origami habló.

\- Entonces ¿Qué harás ahora Shidou?.- pregunto Origami seria y a la vez curiosa.

\- No tengo ni idea, por ahora viviré en casa de Mana.- Dijo Shidou suspirando.

\- Si queréis podéis quedaros ambos en mi casa.- Dijo Origami sorprendiendo a ambos peliazules.

\- ¿Estas segura Origami?.- Preguntó Shidou inseguro.

\- Sí, según de lo que me has hablado, ese tal Kaylor tiene algo que hace que controle los espíritus y perdona que te lo diga Shidou, no tienes el poder necesario para hacerle frente.- Dijo ella analíticamente.- Es mejor que estemos unidos.- Sugirió ella.- _Y así pasare la noche con Shidou.-_ Pensó ella con una media sonrisa.

\- ¡Yo pienso igual Nii-sama!.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

Shidou se quedo pensando en una decisión hasta que lo pensó claramente y dio su respuesta.

\- Esta bien, nos quedaremos a vivir aquí.- Dijo Shidou sonriendo.

\- Bien, preparare la habitaci...- La peliblanca fue cortada por su móvil.

\- ¿ **Diga?.-** Pregunto Origami desde su móvil.

\- **Origami quedas suspendida del cuerpo.-** Dijo una voz era una mujer.

\- **¿¡Por qué dices eso, Ryouko-san!?.-** Dijo Origami alterada.

\- Origami pon manos libres, tengo un mal presentimiento.- Susurro Shidou en el oído de ella preocupado.

La peliblanca obedeció al peliazul y puso el botón para poner la llamada a manos libres.

 **(Para que preguntéis quien es Ryouko es la superior de Origami en AST).**

 **\- Porque es una orden de Kaylor-sama.-** Dijo Ryouko seria.- **El me dijo que eras alguien innecesario para el, ya que el piensa que eres bastante débil.-**

- _¡Ese bastardo! ¡No solo tiene el control de esas estúpidas! ¡Sino también a las Agentes de AST!.-_ Pensó Shidou furioso.

Origami se quedo en shock por las palabras de su superior y al ver que no contestaba Ryouko siguió.

\- **¿Estas ahí Shidou Itsuka? tiene un mensaje de Kaylor-sama-** Dijo ella con seriedad.-

\- **Sí, estoy aquí.-** Dijo Shidou con seriedad.

- **Te paso con Kaylor-sama.-** Dijo ella pasando el móvil al pelirojo.

\- **¡Hola insecto! Aviso que no solo tengo todo el control de AST, sino también toda la base de Ratatoskh.-** Dijo Kaylor con burla.

\- Nii-sama.- Susurro ella mientras veía que Shidou que se enfurecía más y más.

- **¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer todo esto bastardo?.-** Dijo Shidou conteniéndose la ira.

- **Si quieres saber lo que quiero hacer, intenta derrotarme...aunque no podrás, eres un insecto a comparación de mi gran poder jajajajajajaja...-** Dijo el pelirrojo riéndose del peliazul.- **Nos veremos pronto, adiosito basurita.-** Dijo el burlándose de Shidou.

Al colgar, Shidou y las chicas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Shidou se levanto y se golpeo en la cabeza en la pared, ese acto dejo a las chicas horrorizada.

\- ¡Nii-sama/Shidou!.- Dijeron ambas asustadas y preocupadas.

\- ¡ARRRRRGGGGGG!.- Grito Shidou furioso mientras que se volvía golpear.- ¡Lo matare! ¿¡No le basta tener a esas bastardas a su lado!? ¡Juro que lo matare! ¡Matare a ese hijo de putaaaaa! ¡Arggg!.- Siguió gritado y golpeando a la cabeza.

\- ¡T-Tranquilizate Nii-sama!.- Grito Mana intentando calmar a su hermano.

\- Por favor...¡Shidou cálmate! ¡haciéndote daño no ganaras nada! ¡Estas asustando a Mana!.- Dijo la peliblanca preocupada por su amado peliazul.

Shidou se volteo a las chicas y ellas vio horrorizada como estaba el peliazul, este le salia sangre de su frente, tenía una mirada furiosa y a la vez lloraba por su frustración.

\- Nii-sama.- Dijo la peliazul triste y asustada.- por favor...para de hacerte daño.

Shidou al ver que las chicas se estaban asustando se calmó pero seguía estando triste.

\- Lo siento chicas, solo que me siento impotente.- Dijo el peliazul triste.

\- No pidas disculpas Shidou.- Dijo Origami animando al peliazul.- Bueno preparare el dormitorio, esperad un momento.- Dijo ella levantadose para irse a la habitación.

Al irse, dejaron los hermanos solos, había un silencio incomodo hasta que Shidou comenzó a hablar.

\- Perdóname si te asuste Mana.- Dijo el peliazul abrazando el cuello de la peliazul.

\- No te disculpes Nii-sama, solo me preocupas mucho y no quiero que te hagas daños.- Dijo ella mientras que acariciaba las manos de el.

Estuvieron así por un rato hasta que Mana volvió a hablar

\- Nii-sama ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Como derrotaras a ese maldito bastardo?.- Pregunto ella curiosa.

\- No lo se, supongo que tendré que entrenar para hacerme más fuerte...¿Me ayudaras hermanita?.- Preguntó Shidou a la peliazul.

\- ¡Claro, cuenta conmigo!.- Dijo la peliazul contenta.

\- Y conmigo.- Dijo la peliblanca saliendo de la habitación y ambos hermanos se separaron rápidamente y sonrojados.- La habitación esta lista, Mana y yo dormiremos contigo Shidou.- Aviso ella sonriendo.

\- ¿¡Quéeeeeee!?.- Gritaron ambos hermanos sorprendido.

\- ¡No digas esas cosas Origami!.- Dijo Shidou nervioso.

\- ¡Eso! ¿¡Como voy a dormir con Nii-sama!?.- Dijo Mana sonrojada.- _Aunque no es mala idea.-_ Pensó ella muy roja.

\- Debemos permanecer unidos y eso incluye dormir juntos.- Dijo la peliblanca secamente.

\- _Eso no tiene nada que ver._ \- Pensó el peliazul con una sonrisa nerviosa.- De acuerdo Origami tu ganas, ademas de que esta es tu casa.- Dijo el suspirando.

\- Bien.- Susurro ella emocionada cosa que no lo escucho ninguno.- Bueno Shidou mañana nos iremos a entrenar, ¿Sabes utilizar espadas por cierto?.- Pregunto ella curiosa.

\- Algo sé y si preguntas por la espada que utilizo es la espada de Yatogami, la Saldalphon.- Dijo Shidou sorprendiendo a Origami.

\- ¡Un momento! ¿¡Como es que puedes utilizar la espada de la "Princesa"!?.- Dijo la peliblanca sorprendida.

 **(Para que no lo recuerden, la Princesa se refiere a Tohka, solo le llaman Princesa las Agente de AST incluyendo a Origami).**

\- Fácil, mi poder a parte de sellar espíritus con un beso, este poder me permite utilizar sus poderes.- Explico Shidou.- Si quieres puedo...- Empezó a cambiar sus pupilas.-...Demostrarlo ¡Saldaphon!.- Grito Shidou estirando el brazo derecho.

De repente, en la mano de Shidou salieron una partículas y después de que las partículas se dispersara, apareció una espada grande de color plateado y azul, era la Saldaphon.

\- Como veis, puedo tener la Saldaphon gracias a mi poder.- Dijo Shidou haciendo desaparecer.- Todavía no me acostumbro a su poder, mi limite es de 1 hora.- Explico Shidou con seriedad.

\- B-bueno mañana entrenaremos para que aprendas a como manejarla, el tema de la duración no te podemos ayudar.- Explico Origami seria.- En fin ya discutiremos eso en el entrenamiento, mejor nos vamos a dormir.- Dijo ella bostezando.

\- Opino lo mismo.- Dijeron los hermanos también bostezando.

Y así, Shidou y las demás se pusieron su pijama y se fueron a dormir, pero lo que ellos no sabía era que alguien escucho toda la conversación.

\- Ara, Ara...parece que Shidou-san tiene problemas...me gustaría ver que es lo que hará mañana...Sera muy interesante, jujujuju.- Dijo esa persona yéndose de la casa de Origami.

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

 **Casa de los Itsuka – Salón.**

Kaylor estaba sentado en el sofá junto con las chicas a su lado, el pelirojo tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

\- _Muy pronto...conseguiré lo que siempre he querido.-_ Pensó el con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Kaylor ¿Qué te pasa?.- Preguntó Tohka sonriendo.

\- Nada princesa, solo que estoy muy feliz de teneros aquí conmigo.- Dijo el con falsedad cosa que no lo noto nadie.

\- ¡Nosotras también estamos felices de que estemos contigo, Kaylor/darling!.- Dijeron todas con felicidad besando al pelirojo.

\- Jajajaja.- Se reía el pelirojo.- _¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer Shidou Itsuka? El día que nos enfrentemos ¿quien sera el ganador? ¿Tu o yo? Obviamente seré yo ya que tengo el poder para eliminarte.-_

 **En la casa de Origami – Habitación de Origami.**

Las chicas estaban dormidas en cada lado de la cama y en el medio esta Shidou y este estaba pensando.

\- _Entrenare, me haré más fuerte para que vuelva todo el mundo a la normalidad, juro que ese bastardo lo matare, sea espíritu o no, juro que lo matare.-_ Pensó Shidou con decisión mientras que se quedaba dormido.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Quien era la persona que estaba escuchando la conversación de Shidou? ¿Qué pasara en el entrenamiento del peliazul?. Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Dejad vuestros pensamientos en las Reviews, sois libres de expresaros.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD que tengáis un buen día a todos mis queridos lectores/as :D**


	4. Capitulo 2

**Hola a todos, me alegra un montón que mi historia os este gustando y tengo una noticia, dentro de poco terminare mi fic de la serie de Nisekoi, así que puede que me ponga más a fondo con esta historia, al no ser que se me ocurra una historia o One-shot xD. En fin sin más que decir comenzamos con el capitulo. Date a Live no me pertenece sino a su autor Köshi Tachibana.**

 **Pd: perdón recién me di cuenta que escribí desde que comenzamos "Sadaphon" en vez de Sandalphon.**

\- Blah, Blah, Blah... (Personaje Hablando).

\- _Blah, Blah, Blah..._ (Personaje Pensando).

\- (Blah, blah, blah)... (Personaje hablando telepaticamente). **New**

\- **Blah, Blah, Blah...** (Personaje en llamada o comunicándose con alguien).

 **-** [Blah, blah, blah]. (Espíritu hablando) **New**

\- **[Blah, blah, blah]** (Espíritu hablando telepaticamente) **New**

\- **(Blah, Blah, Blah...) (yo hablando en mitad del pov).**

 **(Intro)**

 **Estos sentimientos que había guardado en mi interior se están desbordando,**

 **y me empujan a renovar mis promesas.**

 **Deambulo por la eterna oscuridad buscando un milagro.**

 **Si me quedo aquí perderé de vista el futuro.**

 **Una vez más la luna me llama esta noche,**

 **y aunque no puedo expresarlo con palabras,**

 **mi corazón sigue gritando dentro de mí.**

 **Estos sentimientos que había guardado en mi interior se están desbordando,**

 **y me empujan a renovar mis promesas.**

 **Si pudiera volverme un poco más fuerte,**

 **podría volar más allá de los cielos que están ante mis ojos.**

 **Y alcanzar el futuro que me espera.**

 **(Sword Art Online – Opening 2 – Sub Español – Versión TV).**

 **Capitulo 02:**

 **El nacimiento de Shidou Kurokami.**

 **Casa de Origami – Habitación de Origami.**

Shidou se había despertado y iba a levantarse pero notó que tenía dos bultos que impedían moverse.

\- ¿Hum? ¿¡Ehhhhh!?.- Grito Shidou sorprendido.

Shiodu miro que Mana y Origami lo estaban abrazando.

- _No fue un sueño.-_ Pensó Shidou con algo de tristeza.- _Hoy empieza mi entrenamiento, me esforzare para poder proteger a Mana y a Origami.-_ Pensó con una sonrisa.- _Aunque ahora que lo pienso se ven lindas durmiendo.-_ Pensó el con un sonrojo pero decidió despertarlas.- Mana-chan, Origami, hora de levantarse.- Llamo a ambas para que se levantara.

 _-_ Hum...5 minutos más...- Dijeron ambas somnolientas.

\- Ara Ara...Bonita escena Shidou-san.- Dijo una voz que se escucho toda la habitación.

Ante esa voz, tanto Origami como Mana se levantaron para mirar por los alrededores en busca de amenaza, de repente en la puerta de la habitación apareció una chica pelinegra con el ojo derecho de color rojo y el otro era de color amarillo pero tenía una forma de reloj, era Kurumi Tokisaki.

\- Hola Shidou-san, Mana-chan, Tobiichi-chan.- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Nightmare! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?.- Grito Mana enfadada.

\- ¿¡Qué quieres de Shidou!?.- Grito Origami también enfadada.

Ambas intentaba activar su armadura pero se dieron cuenta que no podía ya que ambas fueron desertadas, así que no lo pueden activar, así que abrazaron a Shidou para protegerlo,ese acto dejo rojo al peliazul.

\- Ara ara no vengo a pelear.- Dijo Kurumi con su clásica sonrisa.- He venido para hablar.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres Kurumi?.- Dijo Shidou serio mientras que separaba del abrazo de las chicas.

\- No podemos hablar aquí.- Dijo la pelinegra seria.- No es seguro.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Pregunto el peliazul curioso.

Cuando pregunto eso, en el suelo apareció un agujero negro y arrastro a Shidou y a las chicas incluyendo a Kurumi.

 **Dentro del Agujero.**

\- Ite, ite, ite.- Dijo Shidou levantándose mientras que se sobaba la cabeza.- ¿Donde estamos Kurumi?.- Pregunto Shidou mirando por los alrededores.

Todas se levantaron y hizo lo mismo que Shidou y lo único que vieron era una habitación pequeña con relojes de arena y fuera de ella un espacio de color blanco **(para los que preguntáis, sí es la habitación del tiempo de Dragon Ball xD),** Kurumi caía lentamente al suelo y al caer el agujero desapareció.

\- Estamos en la habitación del tiempo.- Dijo ella mirando a Shidou y a las chicas.

\- ¿Por que estamos aquí Nightmare?.- Preguntó Mana desconfiada.

\- Es porque Kaylor os estaba vigilando.- Dijo Kurumi seria.

\- ¿¡Conoces a ese bastardo!?.- Dijo el peliazul sorprendido pero luego se puso su cara seria.

\- Sí, lo conozco, me intento controlar pero no pudo.- Dijo ella sin quitar la seriedad.

\- ¿Como es que no pudo controlarte Nightmare?.- Preguntó Mana algo sorprendida.- Que yo recuerde, ese bastardo tiene a Kotori y a las demás controladas, Incluso tiene el control de AST y Ratatoskh.- Dijo la peliazul analizando la situación.

\- Déjame que os explique como es vuestro enemigo.- Dijo la pelinegra llamando la atención a todos.- Veréis Kaylor es un Espíritu Demoníaco.- Dijo ella sobre la existencia de Kaylor.

\- ¿Un Espíritu Demoníaco?.- Pregunto Shidou curioso.- ¿Qué es un Espíritu Demoníaco Kurumi?

\- Un Espíritu Demoníaco Shidou-san, es un Espíritu corrompido por los 7 pecados capitales.- Explicó Kurumi a Shidou.- ¿Sabes cuales son Shidou-san?.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Sí, los 7 pecados capitales son la Soberbia, Avaricia, Gula, Lujuria, Pereza, Envidia y Ira.- Contesto Shidou pensativo.

\- Exacto.- Dijo Kurumi con su clásica sonrisa **(la de loca-psicopata xD)**.- Esos Espíritus se basan en esos pecados, Kaylor es uno de ellos, pero no se cual.-

\- Pero eso no explica el porque no estas siendo controlada por Kaylor, Nightmare.- Dijo Origami seria.

\- Eso es porque ese poder solo puede controlar a la gente que tenga una gran fuerza de voluntad.- Explicó la pelinegra seria.- Yo no fui afectada porque sabía como era su hechizo.

\- ¡Pero Kotori y las chicas tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad! ¿Como es que se fueron controladas?.- Preguntó Kotori enfadada.

\- Desconozco el motivo.- Dijo Kurumi pensativa.

Iba a hablar hasta que Shidou la interrumpió.

\- Sea lo que sea, me da igual.- Dijo Shidou frio causando una sorpresa a Kurumi.

\- ¡Pero Nii-sama! ¡A lo mejor no te han querido atacarte a propósito!.- Grito Mana preocupada por su hermano.

\- Sea control mental o no, el daño ya esta hecho.- Dijo Shidou serio.- Matare a ese bastardo y una vez hecho eso, ya veré que hago con "Ellas".- Sentenció Shidou con un suspiro.

\- Esta bien Nii-sama, es tu decisión y yo te lo respetare.- Dijo Mana sonriendo.

\- Gracias Mana-chan.- Dijo Shidou acariciando la cabeza de la peliazul causandole un sonrojo a ella y celos a Origami y inconscientemente a Kurumi.

\- EJEM.- Aclaro la garganta Kurumi.- Como decía, estamos aquí porque Kaylor aparte de controlar a personas y espíritus, tiene el poder de observar a la gente con una esfera de cristal **(para lo que veis Naruto, la esfera que me menciono es la que hizo el tercer hokage para ver los exámenes chunin y si no lo habéis visto, pues nada, haceros una idea xD).-** Dijo Kurumi volviendo a poner cara seria.

\- Ahora lo entiendo, se me hacia raro que ese bastardo supiera donde estaba.- Dijo Shidou pensativo.

\- Ademas aquí podéis entrenar, escuche vuestra conversación y por ahora no podéis hacerle frente.- Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa.- Shidou-san no puede controlar la Sandalphon por completo, Mana-chan y Tobiichi-chan no puede utilizar sus armaduras.- Al decir eso todos se deprimieron y apretaron los puños con frustración.- Pero...tengo la solución.- Dijo la pelinegra alegre.

\- ¿Cual es la solución Nightmare?.- Pregunto Mana curiosa.

\- He encontrado 3 espadas bastante especiales, os puedo transportar donde están situadas, pero primero me llevare a Shidou-san.- Dijo Kurumi con su clasica sonrisa.

\- ¿Por que nos estas ayudando Kurumi?.- Pregunto Shidou serio.

\- Os estoy ayudando, por que me apetece hacerlo.- se excuso ella sacando una sonrisa burlona.

\- Esta bien.- Dijo Shidou suspirando.- Iré a por esa espada, pero ¿Por que yo?.- Dijo el señalándose a si mismo.

\- Aparte de la Sandalphon, esta espada puede resultarte útil Shidou-san.- Explico la pelinegra sonriendo.- Esa espada se llama **Elucidator,** es una espada poderosa que hasta puede llegar a igualar a la misma Sandalphon.- Dijo ella dejando alucinado al peliazul.

 **(Para que no lo sabéis, la espada Elucidator, viene de la serie Sword Art Online.)**

 **-** ¡Wow! ¡Sera interesante! ¿Para cuando nos vamos?.- Pregunto Shidou emocionado.

\- Si quieres podemos ir ahora, Shidou-san.- Dijo la pelinegra sin dejar de sonreír.

\- De acuerdo, vamos.- Iba a ponerse al lado de Kurumi hasta que fue agarrado por su hermana.- ¿Qué pasa Mana-chan?.- Preguntó Shidou curioso.

\- Nii-sama ¿Estas seguro que podemos confiar en ella?.- Dijo Mana seria.- ¿Y si te hace algo?

\- Tranquila Mana-chan, confió en ella así que no creo que me haga daño.- Dijo Shidou sonriendo a su hermana.

Al decir eso, Mana abrazó al peliazul dejandole en shock.

\- Cuidate, Nii-sama.- Dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla del peliazul.

Al hacer eso, dejo a Shidou muy sonrojado y a Kurumi y Origami muy celosas, en especial a Origami, acto seguido Kurumi se dirigió a donde estaba Shidou que este tenía una sonrisa tonta y abrió un agujero para que Kurumi y Shidou fueran arrastrados por el agujero, dejando solas a Mana y Origami.

\- Se fueron.- Dijo Origami seria.- Por cierto Mana ¿Qué sientes por Shidou?.- Dijo la peliblanca algo celosa.

\- ¡Yo! ¡N-N-No si-ento na-da por N-Nii-sama!.- Dijo Mana muy sonrojada y muy nerviosa.

\- A mí no me mientas, a tí te gusta Shidou.- Dijo la peliblanca yéndose a dentro de la habitación dejando sola a la peliazul.

\- _¿Qué es lo que siento por Nii-sama?.-_ Pensó ella agarrando su pecho.- _¿Será verdad lo que dijo Origami? ¿Me...gusta Nii-sama?._

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

 **La tierra – En una entrada de una cueva.**

En aquel lugar se abrió un portal y salió de ahí Shidou callendose mientras que Kurumi flotaba, Shidou al caer, se sobo la cabeza mirando en los alrededores.

\- ¿Donde estamos?.- Preguntó Shidou curioso.

\- Estamos en la entrada de una cueva, dentro reside la espada **Elucidator,** lo sé por siento su aura.- Dijo Kurumi sonriendo.- Yo vigilare la zona por si viene alguien sospechoso, buena suerte Shidou-san.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo el peliazul entrando la cueva.

 **Dentro de la cueva.**

Shidou camino en linea recta en busca de la espada, hasta que llego a su destino y el vio una espada larga oscura, era la **Elucidator.**

\- Así que esta espada es **Elucidator.-** Dijo Shidou asombrado por la espada.

\- [Así es].- Dijo una voz masculina que hizo que Shidou invocase su Sandalphon.- [Valla con que eres el portador de Sandal-chan].- Dijo esa voz con asombro.

\- ¿¡Quién eres!?.- Pregunto Shidou en guardia.

\- [Chico, soy la espada].- Dijo esa voz suspirando.- [Yo soy **Elucidator,** pero mi verdadero nombre es Elucid].- Se presento esa voz en nombre de Elucid.

\- ¡Queeeee!.- Grito Shidou sorprendido.- Valla, eres una espada que tiene en su interior un espíritu ¿Me equivoco?.- Pregunto Shidou curioso haciendo desaparecer la Sandalphon.

\- [En eso no te equivocas, yo resido en el interior de la espada].- Respondió Elucid simplón.- [¿Cual es tu nombre?].- Pregunto la espada curioso.

\- Me llamo Shidou Itsuka.- Se presento Shidou a la espada.- He venido aquí para usar su poder.- Dijo el con respeto.

\- [Coge el mango de la espada, así puedo saber más de ti para saber si eres merecedor de usar mi poder].- Pregunto Elucid serio.

\- E-Esta bien.- Dijo Shidou nervioso mientras que cogía la espada.

En ese entonces, Elucid miro cada uno de los recuerdos del peliazul, desde lo más felices hasta lo de Kaylor y la promesa que se hizo así mismo.

\- [Valla, lo has pasado mal chico].- Dijo la espada de forma seria.- [Fuiste atacado por la personas que tu amabas, y quieres hacerte fuerte para proteger a los demás...Shidou, te acepto como mi portador].- Dijo Elucid con felicidad.

\- Gracias Elucid.- Dijo Shidou agradecido mientras que se sentaba.

\- [Antes que nada, llama a Sandal-chan].- Dijo Elucid con seriedad.

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo Shidou mientras que sus pupilas iban cambiando.- ¡Sandalphon!.- Grito Shidou mientras que su otra mano empuñaba la Sandalphon.- ¿Ahora que hago?.- Preguntó Shidou curioso.

\- [Déjamelo a mi].- Dijo Elucid con alegría.

Acto seguido la espada Sandalphon y Elucid iba desapareciendo en partículas de luz para luego reflejar dos siluetas, uno de ellos era un hombre de pelo corto de color negro, ojos rojos como la sangre y tenía un extraño tatuaje en la mejilla derecha de color rojo ( **Como la de Jellal Fernandes de Fairy Tail** ) y la otra silueta era una mujer de pelo largo de color blanco y tenía ojos dorados como el propio sol.

\- [Ah a pasado tiempo desde que me muestro de esta manera].- Dijo aquel hombre con pereza.

\- [Sí, tienes razón, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, Elucid].- Dijo aquella chica saludando al pelinegro.

\- [Sí, mucho tiempo Sandal-chan].- Dijo Elucid con una sonrisa burlona.

\- [¡No me llames así Elu-baka!].- Grito Sandalphon histérica.

\- ¡Ehhh!.- Grito Shidou sorprendido.- ¿Sois vosotros Elucidator y Sandalphon?.- Pregunto el peliazul sorprendido.

\- [Claro que somos nosotros].- Dijeron Elucid y Sandalphon sonriendo.

\- ¡Wow!.- Dijo Shidou asombrado.

\- [Shidou-kun perdón por las acciones de Tohka].- Dijo Sandalphon decepcionada de su portadora.

\- No se preocupe, no me pienso vengarme ni nada por el estilo.- Dijo Shidou suspirando.

\- [Shidou-kun, se que sonará repentino pero, ¿Quieres ser mi verdadero portador?].- Pregunto la peliblanca con una sonrisa.

\- Me gustaría, pero ya soy portador de Elucid.- Dijo Shidou con pesar.

\- [Tranquilo compañero, me agrada la idea que Sandal-chan, sera como los viejos tiempos].- Dijo Elucid sonriendo.

\- ¿Acaso hubo uno que portaron a tí y a Sandalphon?.- Pregunto el peliazul sorprendido.

\- [Exacto, tu serías la segunda persona que utilizaría nuestros poderes, si preguntas por Tohka, ella solo tendrá el 50% de mi poder, pero tú tendrás mis poderes al máximo, pero hay un pequeño problema].- Dijo Sandalphon pensativa.

\- ¿Cual es el problema?.- Pregunto Shidou algo preocupado.

\- [Para poder utilizar nuestros poderes al 100% necesitaríamos fusionar nuestras almas, el problema que ese método es muy arriesgado ya que hay personas que puede llegar a morir].- Dijo Elucid serio.- [Dime chico, ¿Estarías dispuesto a llegar a correr ese riesgo?].- Preguntó el pelinegro.

Shidou se quedo un rato pensando hasta que tomo una decisión.

\- Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea necesario.- Dijo Shidou con determinación en su mirada.

\- [Sabía que no me equivocaba, me alegra saber que haya escogido a un gran portador de mi poder].- Dijo Elucid con orgullo.

\- Antes de comenzar, Sandalphon.- Llamo el peliazul a la peliblanca.

\- [Dime Shidou-kun].- Dijo la peliblanca sonriendo.

\- ¿Puedes cambiar la forma de la espada?.- Preguntó el peliazul con curiosida.

\- [Claro que puedo, ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta la forma de mi espada?].- Dijo la peliblanca algo triste.

\- ¡No,no!.- Dijo Shidou alterado mientras negaba con las manos.- Solo pregunté porque al utilizar la espada, pesa demasiado, ¿No podrias hacerla algo más ligera como el Elucidator?.- Pregunto Shido mientras se rascaba el cuello.

\- [Jajaja].- Se rió Elucid de la peliblanca.

\- [¡Moo! ¡Elu-baka!].- Grito la peliblanca mientras que golpeaba en la cabeza del pelinegro.

\- _Que bien se llevan.-_ Pensó el peliazul sonriendo nerviosamente.

\- [Ejem].- Aclaró la garganta Sandalphon.- [Con respecto a tu pregunta Shidou-kun, Si puedo cambiar la apariencia de la espada, si tu deseo es que la forma de la espada sea igual que este baka, que así sea].- Dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Muchísimas gracias.- Agradeció Shidou con una sonrisa.- ¡Bien! ¿Cuando comenzamos con la fusión?.- Preguntó Shidou ansioso.

\- [Empezaremos ya, pero una ultima cosa].- Dijo el pelinegro con seriedad.- [Al fusionar nuestras almas contigo, tu morirás como Shidou Itsuka y nacerás con un nuevo yo, no perderás tus recuerdos, solo que al fusionar nuestras almas, tu ADN se modificara y se hará un nuevo ser, lo volveré a repetir ¿Estas seguro de hacerlo?].- Pregunto el pelinegro de nuevo.

\- Sí, me da igual si mi apariencia cambié, yo solo quiero ser fuerte para proteger a lo que más quiero.- Dijo Shidou con decisión.

\- [¡De acuerdo! Vamos a comenzar].- Dijo Sandalphon sonriendo.- [Por favor, no mueras].- Dijo ella preocupada por su nuevo portador.

Acto seguido, los espíritus de Elucid y Sandalphon entraron en el cuerpo de peliazul, y ante ese acto, Shidou se tiro al suelo agarrando su pecho.

\- ¡ARRRRRGGGGG! ¡LA PUTA MADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.- Grito Shidou con dolor.

Después de ese grito de dolor, Shidou se desplomó al suelo y se quedo inconsciente, mientras que el estaba en ese estado, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, sus pelos había cambiado de color, ahora en vez de ser azul cambiaron a un color blanco con la parte de arriba de color negro **(como Haise Sasaki de Tokio Ghoul, si no lo habéis visto la serie buscadlo en google).** Su cuerpo comenzó a ser algo más musculoso, y su cara tenía el mismo tatuaje que Elucid solo que este era de color negro, después de unos minutos, Shidou abrió los ojos, ya no tenía aquellos ojos marrones, ahora en el ojo derecho lo tenía de color rojo y en el izquierdo de color dorado (Como Kurumi solo que su ojo de color dorado no tiene forma de reloj), Shidou se levantó algo desorientado hasta que unas voces se escucharon.

\- **[Parece que dio resultado la fusión compañero, y ya no hace falta que hables en voz alta para contestarnos, solo piensa lo que tienes que decirnos, y si lo piensas, sí es telepatia].-** Dijo Elucid desde la mente del peliblanco.

 **(A pesar de que Shidou tenga mechones negro, sera peliblanco ok ^^).**

 **\- [¡Felicidades Shidou-kun!].-** Dijo Sandalphon con felicidad.- **[Por cierto ya cambié la forma de la espada, pruebala].-** Sugirió ella.

\- **[Lo mismo digo, para invocarme solo tienes que decir mi nombre].-** Dijo Elucid con simpleza

\- (Entendido).- Dijo Shidou mentalmente.- ¡Sandalphon! ¡Elucidator!.- Grito Shidou llamando a las espadas.

Al gritar eso, en las manos de Shidou aparecieron ambas espadas, en la mano derecha está Elucidator y en la derecha Sandalphon pero esta tenía una forma diferente, era de color azul cielo con una gema plateada en el centro del mango y tenía exactamente el tamaño de Elucidator.

 **(Para que hagais una idea, la forma de la espada me base en la espada "Dark Repulser" de Sword Art Online)**

\- [¿Te gusta Shidou-kun?] **.-** Preguntó Sandalphon con curiosidad.

\- Me encanta, gracias Sandal-chan.- Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa.

\- [De nada].- Dijo ella con alegría aunque por dentro se puso sonrojada por el mote cariñoso.

\- Será mejor que salga de aquí, puede que Kurumi este desesperada de tanto esperar.- Dijo Shidou con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime.

Hizo desaparecer las espadas y se fue a la salida.

 **Fuera de la cueva.**

Kurumi estaba esperando impacientemente a que Shidou saliese de esa cueva ya que había pasado una hora.

\- ¿Por que tardará tanto Shidou-san?.- Pregunto ella fastidiada.

\- Perdoname por hacerte esperar, Ku-ru-mi.- Dijo Shidou apareciendo detrás de la pelinegra y sonriendo juguetonamente.

\- ¡Kyaaa!.- Grito Kurumi por el susto que le dio y se callo al suelo.- ¡Qué susto! ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto Shidou-san?.- Dijo ella molesta mientras que giraba su cabeza para mirar a Shidou y se llevo una sorpresa el cambió que tuvo.- ¿Eres tu Shidou-san?.- Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Sí, soy yo, esta nueva apariencia se debe a que ya tengo el poder de Elucidator y Sandalphon.- Explico el peliblanca.- Antes de que nos vallamos a la habitación del tiempo, ¿me podrías hacerme un favor?.- Preguntó Shidou a la pelinegra.

\- ¿Que sería?.- Pregunto ella curiosa.

\- Me gustaría que consiguieses ropa nueva, pero que sea de color negro, ¿Me harías ese favor?.- Dijo el peliblanca juntando sus palmas en seña de "por favor".

\- Claro, espera aquí.- Dijo ella sonriendo mientras que desapareció.

 **15 Minutos después.**

\- Shidou ya termine con lo que me pediste.- Dijo Kurumi apareciendo delante del peliblanco.

\- Gracias Kurumi-chan, espera un momento a que me cambie.- Dijo Shidou sonriendo y llendose a la entrada de la cueva para poder cambiarse.

Después de haberse vestido, salió de la cueva, su ropa consistía en una camiseta de color negro con una gabardina (o como quieran llamarle) de color negro que le llegaba a sus pies, guantes de color negro y unos pantalones y botas del mismo color.

\- ¿Como me queda?.- Preguntó Shidou mirándose así mismo.

\- Te queda bien.- Dijo Kurumi saliendole un hilo de sangre de su nariz **(pervertida ¬¬ xD)**.- Bueno, vamonos se esta haciendo tarde.- Dijo ella mientras que se abría el portal.

Ambos entraron en el portal para dirigirse al habitación del tiempo.

 **Habitación del tiempo.**

Mana estaba haciendo la cena y Origami estaba echándose una siesta, ambas estaban preocupadas por Shidou hasta que de repente el portal se abrió y apareció Kurumi y Shido solo que Mana y Origami no sabia quien es.

\- Hola Mana-chan.- Saludo Kurumi con su clásica sonrisa.

\- ¡Nightmare! ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Donde esta Nii-sama?.- Pregunto Mana enfadada.

\- Jajaja.- Se rio Shidou por que no lo reconocían.- Es normal que no me reconozcais, soy yo Mana, soy Shidou.- Dijo el peliblanco mientras que abrazaba a su hermana.

\- ¿Eres tu Nii-sama?.- Dijo ella sorprendida mientras respondía a su abrazo.

\- Claro pero ya no soy más tu Nii-sama.- Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa.

\- ¿A que te refieres?.- Preguntó Mana asustada cosa que lo noto el peliblanco.

\- No te asustes Mana-chan.- Dijo Shidou mientras que se separó del abrazo para agarrarle los hombros de la peliazul.- Déjame que te lo explique, hice una fusión de almas con las espadas Sandalphon y Elucidator y a través de esa fusión, Shidou Itsuka o conocido como Shidou Takamiya murió, ahora soy un nuevo Shidou... **Shidou Kurokami.** \- Dijo el peliblanco presentándose con una sonrisa.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Es verdad que Shidou ya no es hermano de sangre de Mana? ¿Mana y Origami obtendrá las otras espadas especiales restantes?. Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Dejad vuestros pensamientos en las Reviews, sois libres de expresaros.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD que tengáis un buen día a todos mis queridos lectores/as :D**

 **PD: Por si no dais cuenta, la apariencia nueva de Shidou es la misma que la foto representativa de este fic, la imagen es mía al 100% (me refiero a la edición de la imagen xD).**


	5. Capitulo 3

**Hola a todos ^^ Perdona por la tardanza, como siempre digo al iniciar mis fics, he estado ocupado. No hay mucho que decir, me alegra bastante que el capitulo fue épico para vosotros, debo corregir una cosa, es sobre una parte del capitulo anterior, es la parte de cuando Kurumi explica como es el método de Kaylor cuando controla a la gente:**

\- Eso es porque ese poder solo puede controlar a la gente que tenga una gran fuerza de voluntad.- Explicó la pelinegra **(Kurumi)** seria.- Yo no fui afectada porque sabía como era su hechizo.

\- ¡Pero Kotori y las chicas tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad! ¿Como es que se fueron controladas?.- Preguntó Kotori enfadada.

 **Esta parte me equivoque y quise escribir:**

\- Eso es porque ese poder solo puede controlar a la gente que **no** tenga una gran fuerza de voluntad.- Explicó la pelinegra seria.- Yo no fui afectada porque sabía como era su hechizo.

\- ¡Pero Kotori y las chicas tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad! ¿Como es que se fueron controladas?.- Preguntó **Mana** enfadada.

 **Esta es la corrección, no lo quise corregir el capitulo porque para aquellos que sigan la historia, no se confundan con un nuevo capitulo xD, en fin sin más que decir comenzamos con la historia, Date a Live no me pertenece sino a su autor Köshi Tachibana.**

\- Blah, Blah, Blah... (Personaje Hablando).

\- _Blah, Blah, Blah..._ (Personaje Pensando).

\- (Blah, blah, blah)... (Personaje hablando telepaticamente).

\- **Blah, Blah, Blah...** (Personaje en llamada o comunicándose con alguien ( **new** nombre de técnicas) ).

 **-** [Blah, blah, blah]. (Espíritu hablando)

\- **[Blah, blah, blah]** (Espíritu hablando telepaticamente)

\- **(Blah, Blah, Blah...) (yo hablando en mitad del pov).**

 **(Intro)**

 **Estos sentimientos que había guardado en mi interior se están desbordando,**

 **y me empujan a renovar mis promesas.**

 **Deambulo por la eterna oscuridad buscando un milagro.**

 **Si me quedo aquí perderé de vista el futuro.**

 **Una vez más la luna me llama esta noche,**

 **y aunque no puedo expresarlo con palabras,**

 **mi corazón sigue gritando dentro de mí.**

 **Estos sentimientos que había guardado en mi interior se están desbordando,**

 **y me empujan a renovar mis promesas.**

 **Si pudiera volverme un poco más fuerte,**

 **podría volar más allá de los cielos que están ante mis ojos.**

 **Y alcanzar el futuro que me espera.**

 **(Sword Art Online – Opening 2 – Sub Español – Versión TV).**

 **Capitulo 03:**

 **Nuevas habilidades de Shidou.**

 **Habitación del tiempo.**

Mana estaba haciendo la cena y Origami estaba echándose una siesta, ambas estaban preocupadas por Shidou hasta que de repente el portal se abrió y apareció Kurumi y Shidou solo que Mana y Origami no sabia quien es.

\- Hola Mana-chan.- Saludo Kurumi con su clásica sonrisa.

\- ¡Nightmare! ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Donde esta Nii-sama?.- Pregunto Mana enfadada.

\- Jajaja.- Se rio Shidou por que no lo reconocían.- Es normal que no me reconozcáis, soy yo Mana, soy Shidou.- Dijo el peliblanco mientras que abrazaba a su hermana.

\- ¿Eres tu Nii-sama?.- Dijo ella sorprendida mientras respondía a su abrazo.

\- Claro pero ya no soy más tu Nii-sama.- Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa.

\- ¿A que te refieres?.- Preguntó Mana asustada cosa que lo noto el peliblanco.

\- No te asustes Mana-chan.- Dijo Shidou mientras que se separó del abrazo para agarrarle los hombros de la peliazul.- Déjame que te lo explique, hice una fusión de almas con las espadas Sandalphon y Elucidator y a través de esa fusión, Shidou Itsuka o conocido como Shidou Takamiya murió, ahora soy un nuevo Shidou...Shidou Kurokami.- Dijo el peliblanco presentándose con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué significa eso Nii...Shidou?.- Pregunto la peliazul curiosa.

\- Veras, la fusión de almas por así decirlo es un método muy arriesgado, cuando quieres utilizar el poder completo de una espada, en mi caso Sandalphon y Elucidator, lo que hace esa fusión es que el aura que yo tenía fuese eliminada para hacer una nueva con las almas de Sandalphon y Elucidator, aparte de la fusión también se modifica el ADN y yo al haber hecho esa fusión, quise quitarme el apellido Itsuka y me puse Kurokami, pero es opcional.- Explico Shidou con una sonrisa.

\- Por eso ese cambio, ¿No Shidou-san?.- Pregunto Kurumi con su sonrisa clásica.

\- Si, ya no comparto lazos de sangre con Mana-chan.- Dijo el peliblanco mirando a la pelinegra con cara seria.- pero...eso no significa que no te aprecie Mana-chan.- Dijo Shidou mirando a la peliazul con una sonrisa.

\- Shidou...- Dijo ella asombrada por lo que le dijo el peliblanco.- ¿De verdad...me aprecias?.

\- Claro, siempre me has ayudado y me apoyaste cuando más lo necesitaba.- Declaró el peliblanco con una sonrisa.- Eres una persona muy especial para mí Mana-chan.

\- Shidou...- Dijo la peliazul abrazando a su "ex-hermano".- Gracias...tu también eres muy especial para mí.- Dijo ella sonrojada.

Shidou correspondió su abrazo con gusto, sintiendo el corazón de la peliazul pero ese momento fue interrumpido por Kurumi.

\- Siento curiosidad Shidou-san.- Dijo Kurumi pensativa con una mano en su barbilla.- Dijiste que la fusión de almas es un método arriesgado, ¿Cual es el riesgo que debes someter?.- Pregunto la pelinegra curiosa.

Shidou se separo de su hermana para poder ver a Kurumi.

\- El riesgo Kurumi, es que podrías morir ya que no es efectivo al 100%.- Dijo Shidou serio.

\- ¿¡De verdad hiciste eso Shidou!? ¿¡Estas loco!?.- Grito Mana sorprendida y histérica.

\- Tranquila Mana-chan.- Dijo Shidou nervioso haciendo el gesto de calma.

\- ¿Que es todo este escándalo?.- Pregunto Origami desorientada restregándose sus ojos y dirigiendo a donde estaba la peliazul.

Al llegar abrió los ojos y vio a Kurumi y a Shidou pero ella no lo reconocía así que puso una mirada seria a Kurumi.

\- Nightmare ¿Quién es este chico?.- Pregunto Origami seria.

Shidou al saber que no lo reconocían se hecho a reír mientras que Mana y Kurumi se reían disimuladamente, cosa que lo enfadó aun más a Origami.

\- ¿¡Qué tienen de gracioso!?.- Pregunto la peliblanca histérica.

\- jeje...Origami...jejeje ¡El es Shidou!.- Dijo Mana riéndose.

\- ¡El no puede ser Shidou! ¡El tiene el cabello de color azul y ojos marrones! ¡Como tú Mana!.- Grito Origami señalando al peliblanco.

\- Origami, soy yo Shidou Kurokami, conocido anteriormente como Shidou Itsuka.- Dijo Shidou sonriendo mientras intentaba aguantar la risa.

\- Si eres Shidou...¡Dime! ¿Qué me obligaste hacer el día que quedamos?.- Dijo Origami desconfiada.

\- Sencillo, por ordenes de Kotori, me dijo que te pusieras un bañador escolar junto con unas orejas y cola de perro y que lo imitases también.- Dijo Shidou recordando ese momento "vergonzoso".

\- Bien, otra pregunta...- Dijo Origami algo sonrojada por lo que paso aquel día.- ¿Qué es lo que te hicieron Kotori y las demás ayer?.- Pregunto la peliblanca seria.

\- ¿Qué es esto un interrogatorio?.- Pregunto Shidou con gracia.- Ellas me traicionaron por estar con el espíritu demoníaco, Kaylor.- Dijo el peliblanca serio.

\- S-Shidou ¿De verdad...eres tú?.- Pregunto la peliblanca sorprendida ya que reconoció a Shidou.

\- Claro que si, Origami-chan.- Dijo el peliblanco abrazo a la peliblanca dejándola más en shock y celos por parte de Mana y Kurumi.

Al separarse, Shidou se fijo que Origami estaba sonrojada hasta que se recompuso y hablo.

\- ¿¡Ese cambió de look!? ¿¡Como es que te apellidas "Kurokami"!? ¿¡De qué me he perdido!?.- Pregunto la peliblanca sorprendida y alterada.

\- Tranquila, mira fue esto lo que paso...- Empezó a explicar Shidou lo mismo que le dijo a Mana y a Kurumi.- y eso fue lo que paso.- Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

\- Pienso que fuiste bastante loco, pero al menos estas bien.- Dijo la peliblanca sonriendo.

\- Gracias Origami-chan.- Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo.

Todos se relajaron un poco, después de relajarse, Kurumi empezó a hablar.

\- Bien, ya hemos conseguido la espada Elucidator, solo nos faltan dos espadas.- Dijo Kurumi pensativa.- Ahora le toca a Mana, seras acompañado por mí y por Shidou ya que al sitió donde vamos a ir es en una cueva de hielo y ahí habitan unos cuantos osos polares.- Dijo la pelinegra con su sonrisa clásica.

\- Bien, vamonos Mana-chan.- Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo a la peliazul.

\- ¿Y yo?.- Preguntó Origami seria.

\- No puedes Origami-chan, no puedes activar tu armadura y no quiero que te expongas al peligro.- Dijo Shidou seriamente.

\- ¡Pero...!.- Fue interrumpida por el peliblanco.

\- Origami-chan, no seas testaruda.- Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa.- Te prometo que estaremos bien.

\- E-Esta bien Shidou, tened cuidado.- Dijo Origami preocupada.

Y así, Kurumi, Shidou y Mana se fueron de la habitación del tiempo dejando sola a Origami.

\- _Ten mucho cuidado Shidou...no quiero perderte.-_ Pensó la peliblanca sin quitar su preocupación por su amado.

 **En la tierra – En cualquier cueva de hielo.**

Kurumi, Shidou y Mana aparecieron, la peliazul al llegar sintió mucho frio y se froto sus brazos para calentarse mientras que ella y los demás iban caminando hasta que Mana sintió que algo la tapaba, era la gabardina de Shidou.

\- Shidou ¿Por qué me das tu gabardina?.- Preguntó Mana curiosa.

\- Porque tienes frio y no quiero que te enfermes.- Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo.

\- ¡Pero tu tendrás frio Shidou!.- Dijo Mana alterada.

\- Tranquila, yo no noto el frio.- Dijo Shidou sonriendo a la peliazul.

\- Esta bien.- Dijo la peliazul algo insegura.- Por cierto Nigthmare, ¿Como es la espada que estamos buscando?.- Preguntó ella curiosa.

\- La espada Mana-chan, se llama **Luz Lambent.-** Empezó a explicar Kurumi.- Es una espada de estoque, según cuenta la leyenda, solo aquellos o aquellas que poseen una gran concentración y velocidad puede ser portador/a de esa espada.- Termino de explicar la pelinegra.- No se si sera cierto o no pero veo esa espada para Mana-chan perfecta para ella.- Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

 **(Sí, la Luz Lambent es la espada de Asuna en la saga Aincrad de Sword Art Online xD)**

\- Suena interesante.- Dijo Shidou interesado.

\- _Aún desconozco el motivo de Nightmare el querer ayudarnos, pero lo sabré tarde o temprano.-_ Pensó Mana analizando la situación.- Una pregunta Shidou.- Dijo la peliazul llamando la atención al peliblanco.

\- ¿Qué pregunta Mana-chan?.- Pregunto el peliblanco a su "Ex-hermana" con curiosidad.

\- ¿Yo también puedo hacer la fusión de almas?- Pregunto ella curiosa.

\- Mmm...depende, si esa espada tiene un espíritu en su interior, lo hablas con el o con ella, pero ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? Puede ser peligroso.- Dijo el peliblanco preocupado.

\- Tranquilo Shidou, no moriré ante eso.- Dijo Mana con determinación.

\- De acuerdo, confió en que pase eso.- Dijo el peliblanco suspirando mientras que removía los pelos de la peliazul.

Seguían caminando hasta que Shidou y Kurumi notaron una presencia.

\- Shidou-san.- Advirtió Kurumi seria.

\- Sí, noto la presencia de la espada y de otras más y viene hacia aquí.- Dijo Shidou serio.- (Siento curiosidad ¿Por qué ahora puedo notar presencias?).- Pregunto Shidou telepaticamente a sus espadas.

\- **[Eso es una de mis habilidades compañero].-** Dijo Elucid feliz.

\- (¿A qué te refieres?).- Preguntó el peliblanco curioso.

\- **[Me refiero a que una de mis habilidades es sentir presencias, como habrás podido apreciar, es una habilidad de rastreo.]-** Explico Elucid.- **[Lo mejor seria que me invocases.]-** Sugirió el seriamente.

\- (Entendido).- Dijo el peliblanco mientras que aparecía en su mano derecha el Elucidator.

\- **[Moo...¿Cuando me usaras Shidou-kun?]-** Dijo Sandalphon triste.

\- (Lo siento Sandal-chan pero presiento que solo necesitare al Elucid, si veo que se complica las cosas te invoco, no estés triste ¿de acuerdo?).- Dijo el peliblanco disculpándose.

\- **[De acuerdo Shidou-kun...ten cuidado ¿si?].-** Dijo Sandalphon preocupada.

\- (Te lo prometo).- Dijo el peliblanco seguro.

De repente apareció una oleada de Osos polares, unos 15 Osos, Shidou puso a Mana detrás suyo mientras que Kurumi preparaba sus pistolas pero Shidou la detuvo poniendo su mano izquierda encima de las pistolas.

\- Shidou-san ¿Qué estas haciendo?.- Pregunto Kurumi algo seria.

\- Déjamelo a mí.- Dijo Shidou confiado mientras se dirigía a donde estaban los osos.- **QuickSilver.-** __Murmuro el peliblanco.

En ese mismo momento, el tiempo se paró y a los 30 segundos, Shidou estaba detrás de los osos y de un momento a otro los osos se les cayeron la cabeza y sus otras extremidades (Brazos y piernas) dejando a los osos con una lluvia de sangre, Kurumi y Mana estaban sorprendidas pero más a Kurumi, Shidou se volteo para ver a sus acompañantes.

\- Jeje.- Se rió Shidou.- ¿Qué os pasa?.- Pregunto Shidou mientras desaparecía la espada Elucidator.

\- S-Shidou-san ¿¡Qué fue eso!? ¡Hace unos segundos estabas en frente de esos Osos y después te pusiste detrás de ellos!.- Grito Kurumi sorprendida.

\- Jejeje, eso es una de mis habilidades, el **QuickSilver.-** Dijo Shidou volviendo a para el tiempo y aparecer en frente de la pelinegra.- Esta habilidad me permite parar el tiempo por completo, pero no lo tengo dominado al 100% ya que mi limite es de 30 segundos.- Explico Shidou algo serio.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo puede durar la habilidad en verdad Shidou?.- Pregunto Mana curiosa.

\- Según me contó Elucid, su antiguo portador podía durar como 2 horas.- Dijo Shidou pensativo mientras que volvía a dejar en shock a las chicas.

\- ¿¡C-Como pudiste aprender esa habilidad tan buena Shidou-san!?.- Pregunto la pelinegra emocionada y ¿Excitada?.

\- Bueno...¿Te acuerdas como aparecí detrás tuya cuando fui a buscar la espada?.- Pregunto Shidou a la pelinegra.

\- Sí, ¿Qué pasa con eso?.- Pregunto ella curiosa.

\- Pues utilice el QuickSilver para darte un susto, cosa que lo conseguí, jejeje.- Se rió el peliblanco dejando a Kurumi haciendo un bufido.- El como lo obtuve fue...- Dijo Shidou recordando como obtuvo la habilidad.

 **\- Flasback -**

 **Dentro de la cueva donde se situaba la espada Elucidator – hace unas cuantas horas antes.**

\- **[Compañero, antes de irnos...¿No tenías una compañera que te acompañaba?]**.- Preguntó Elucid a su portador.

\- (Sí, ¿Qué pasa con eso?).- Preguntó Shidou con curiosidad.

\- **[¿Te apetece que le gastemos una broma?]**.- Dijo Elucid con maldad.

\- (Mmm...de acuerdo ¿Cual es el plan?).- Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa macabra.

\- **[Jum...Salió bromista como Elucid-baka.]** \- Murmuro Sandalphon algo molesta.

\- **[Bien mi querido compañero de bromas, te voy a enseñar una de mis habilidades, es el QuickSilver.]**.- Dijo Elucid emocionado.

\- (Interesante, ¿Qué hace esa habilidad?).- Pregunto el peliblanco curioso.

\- **[Es muy fácil de explicar, lo que hace es parar el tiempo durante un tiempo limitado, mi antiguo portador llego a durar 2 horas.]**.- Explico Elucid sin quitar su emoción.

\- (¡Bien! ¿A qué estamos esperando?).- Dijo el peliblanco emocionado.

\- **[Crecen tan rápido]**.- Dijo Elucid emotivo.

\- **[¡Baka!]**.- Gritó Sandalphon molesta (con Elucid).

 **\- Fin del Flashback -**

 **\- Cueva de Hielo – Actualidad.**

\- Y eso fue lo que paso.- Dijo Shidou riéndose.- Lo aprendí y quise usartelo para darte ese susto, jajajaja.

Tanto Kurumi como Mana se le salió una gota en la cabeza por la historia que contó, después se calmaron y siguieron caminando hasta que llego a donde estaba situada la espada. Mana pudo apreciar que la espada tenía toques de color azul y tenía una gema de color azul oscuro dándole así un toque hermoso a la espada.

\- Bien Mana-chan debemos irnos nosotros.- Dijo Shidou sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué me dejáis sola?.- Pregunto Mana algo asustada.

\- Porque es mejor, así podeis hablar con más calma con la espada y conoceros.- Dijo Shidou poniendo la mano en su hombro.- Siento un espíritu dentro de esa espada y quiere que le hables, así que nosotros esperaremos fuera...cuidate.- Dijo el peliblanco dándole un beso en la cabeza dejando a Mana con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

Shidou y Kurumi se fueron de ahí dejando sola a Mana y a la espada.

\- ¿A-Así que tú eres **Luz Lambent**?.- Preguntó Mana recuperando la compostura.

-([Así es Muchacha.]).- Dijo una voz, era una mujer.- ([Yo soy la espada Luz Lambent, pero puedes llamarme Yukiko]).- Dijo la espada en nombre de Yukiko.- (Un gusto conocerte, ¿Como te llamas chica? ¿Y a que as venido?).- Pregunto Yukiko con curiosidad

 **(Yukiko significa niña de nieve en japones según lo que busque yo xD).**

\- Me llamo Mana Takamiya, vine aquí para utilizar la espada y si pudiese su poder.- Dijo Mana de forma respetuosa.

\- [Coge el mango de la espada, así puedo saber más de ti y también para saber si eres merecedora de usar mi poder].- Pregunto Yukiko seria.

\- E-Esta bien.- Dijo Mana nerviosa mientras que cogía la espada.

En ese entonces, Yukiko miro cada uno de los recuerdos de la peliazul, desde los más felices hasta ahora.

\- [Valla, tu vida a sido bastante complicada, pero quieres utilizarme para poder proteger aquel chico llamado Shidou, Te acepto como mi portadora pero noto algo raro en tu cuerpo y alma.].- Dijo Yukiko algo preocupada.

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi alma?.- Pregunto Mana algo asustada.

\- [Tu alma y cuerpo esta bastante dañado, como mucho te queda unos 10 años de vida.]- Dijo Yukiko preocupada.

 **(No se si Mana sabía de su duración de vida pero aquí la podre como si no supiera nada)**

\- ¿¡Quéeeeee!?.- Grito Mana sorprendida y asustada.

\- [Tranquilízate compañera.]- Dijo Yukiko tranquilizando a la peliazul.- [Existe una manera para poder salvarte y ademas de tener mi poder.].- Dijo Ella pensativa.

\- ¿¡Cual!?.- Pregunto la peliazul sorprendida.

De repente un brillo cegó a la peliazul y a los pocos segundos, Mana se fijo que había una mujer ahí, era una mujer de pelo largo de color azul y ojos del mismo color **(para que hagáis una idea, Asuna Yuki en su raza Undine de Sword Art Online),** Mana al ver a la chica se sorprendió.

\- ¿E-Eres tú Yukiko-san?.- Dijo Mana sorprendida por la apariencia de la chica.

\- [¡Claro compañera! Esta es mi verdadero yo.].- Dijo Yukiko sonriendo.

\- Bueno, ¿Y cual es la manera de poder salvarme?.- Preguntó la peliazul curiosa.

\- [Es un método bastante arriesgado, se llama la fusión de...].- Yukiko fue interrumpida por Mana.

\- Fusión de Almas ¿Verdad?.- Dijo la peliazul sonriendo.

\- [¿¡Como lo sabes!?].- Dijo Yukiko sorprendida.

\- Shidou me lo contó, el hizo la fusión de almas con la espada Elucidator y Sandalphon.- Dijo ella recordando lo que le dijo el peliblanco.

\- [Valla, con que ese perezoso tiene nuevo portado y ha hecho la fusión ¿eh?].- Dijo Yukiko pensativa.- [Bueno, la pregunta es ¿Quieres hacerlo a pesar del riesgo?].- Pregunto ella seria.

\- Quiero hacerlo, no quiero ser débil.- Dijo la peliazul con decisión.

\- [De acuerdo, comenzamos...Espero que sobrevivas a esto.]- Dijo Yukiko preocupada.

Acto seguido, la espíritu entro en el cuerpo de Mana y al hacer eso, la peliazul se llevó la mano en su pecho.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- Grito Mana de dolor.

 **Mientras tanto fuera del lugar.**

\- Ya comenzó.- Dijo Shidou sonriendo mientras que escucho el grito de la peliazul.

\- ¿La Fusión de Almas?.- Dijo Kurumi curiosa.

\- Sí.- Dijo Shidou mirando la entrada donde estaba Mana.- _Por favor, no mueras Mana-chan...no quiero perderte._ \- Pensó el peliblanco preocupado.

 **Volviendo con Mana**

Después de ese grito, Mana se desmayó y comenzó cambiar su apariencia, empezó a crecer llegando a los 165 cm ( **según lo que busque, Mana mide 150 cm como mucho.** ), le creció un poco el pelo y también se le puso de color azul un poco más claro **(sin pasarse xD)** y también se desarrollo sus pechos llegando a ser de copa C. Después de ese cambio, Mana se levantó y abrió los ojos y se miro en el hielo y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos no eran marrones sino azules como zafiros y también se dio cuenta de su cambio físico.

\- **[¡Sobrevivistes compañera!, antes que nada, puedes hablarme mentalmente.].-** Dijo Yukiko feliz.

\- (Yukiko-san...¿Como estoy de tiempo de vida?).- Preguntó Mana curiosa.

\- **[Tranquila, tu tiempo de vida vuelve a ser lo que era, ya no hay nada que temer, tu alma murió y se convirtió en uno conmigo.]-** Dijo Yukiko tranquilizando a la peliazul.

\- (Por cierto, ¿Y la **Luz Lambent**?).- Preguntó la peliazul mirando por los alrededores.

\- **[Por así decirlo, esta dentro de ti, solo tienes que pensar en la espada y te saldrá en la mano.]-** Explico Yukiko.

\- (Bueno Yukiko-san, sera mejor que me valla de aquí, hice esperar demasiado a Shidou).- Dijo ella preocupada.

\- **[Esta bien Mana-chan...Una cosa, debes aceptar tus sentimientos por el portador del vago de Elucid, porque si sigues negandolo, te harás daño a ti misma y puede que alguien se te adelante, como esa psicópata o la acosadora.]-** Dijo Yukiko sabiamente.- **[Te pregunto ¿Que sientes cuando estas con el?].-** Preguntó ella curiosa.

 **(Puede que esto sea absurdo pero, para aquellos/as que no se dieron cuenta, la Psicópata es Kurumi y la acosadora es Origami xD, lo digo por eso).**

\- (El es muy tierno conmigo, siempre se preocupa por los demás en vez de el mismo, me molesta un poco que abrace a otras chicas que no sea yo, cuando dijo que ya no eramos hermanos de sangre por la fusión que tuvo, me alegre y a la vez me puse triste ya que el es el motivo por cual lucho...yo...lo...amo, ¡Lo amo con todo mi corazón!, pero tengo miedo a que me rechace).- Dijo Mana triste.

\- **[Mana-chan, si lo amas, lucha ese miedo, confiesa todo tu amor por el, no se si seras respondida o no, pero es mejor decir lo que sientes en vez de arrepentirte de no habérselo dicho, te apoyare y ayudare.]-** Dijo Yukiko animándola.

-(¡Sí! ¡Me confesare cuando vea la oportunidad! ¡Gracias Yukiko-san! ¡Hablamos luego!).- Dijo ella animada cortando su conexión mental con Yukiko y empezó a caminar para salir de ahi.

\- **[Sé que lo harás, amiga y seguramente serás feliz.].-** Dijo Yukiko a modo de despido.

Después de decir eso, Mana se fue del lugar para reunirse con su amado Shidou y con Kurumi.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Mana se confesará a Shidou? ¿Origami también se fusionara con la ultima espada especial? ¿Tendrá una nueva apariencia?. Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Dejad vuestros pensamientos en las Reviews, sois libres de expresaros.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD que tengáis un buen día a todos mis queridos lectores/as :D**


	6. Capitulo 4

**Hola a todos ^^ Perdona si tarde un poco en subir el capitulo, como siempre, me alegra mucho que este fic os este gustando, más que antes y espero que este capitulo os guste, por cierto a partir de este capitulo hasta el final de la saga se cambiara la intro, se que no es muy importante, pero yo aviso jajaja. En fin sin más que decir comenzamos con el capitulo, Date a Live no me pertenece sino a su autor Köshi Tachibana.**

 **Pd: para aquellos que leyeron el capitulo anterior, imaginaros que la apariencia de Mana es la de Shiori (Shidou travestido) solo que con los ojos azules y que su pelo es de un color azul un poco mas claro (sin pasarse) ^^**

\- Blah, Blah, Blah... (Personaje Hablando).

\- _Blah, Blah, Blah..._ (Personaje Pensando).

\- (Blah, blah, blah)... (Personaje hablando telepaticamente).

\- **Blah, Blah, Blah...** (Personaje en llamada o comunicándose con alguien ( **new** nombre de técnicas) ).

 **-** [Blah, blah, blah]. (Espíritu hablando)

\- **[Blah, blah, blah]** (Espíritu hablando telepaticamente)

\- **(Blah, Blah, Blah...) (yo hablando en mitad del pov).**

 **(Intro)**

 **Y tiñe a este sol de rojo.**

 **Tan solo atraviesa con tu propio cuerpo a los tiempos que vienen.**

 **La gente que camina a tu lado**

 **y las cosas que se pierden en el desorden,**

 **todos son recuerdos que desaparecerán.**

 **(Fuerza que se agita violentamente...**

 **Debilidad efímera y ondulante..)**

 **Al final, todas tendrán el mismo futuro.**

 **Un día como este funde a la niebla roja,**

 **mientras que sale el sol,**

 **el mundo se tiñe de carmesí.**

 **Dibuja una linea mientras el viento te lleva.**

 **Puntas de papel que fluyen como agua atacan al enemigo.**

 **Sueños y amores olvidados que se levantan.**

 **Todo lo que tengo que hacer ahora es completar la misión con estas manos.**

 **(Shakugan no Shana – Opening 1 – Sub Español – TV Version)**

 **Capitulo 04**

 **La destructora de los Cielos.**

 **En la cueva de hielo del capitulo anterior**

\- **[Mana-chan, si lo amas, lucha ese miedo, confiesa todo tu amor por el, no se si seras respondida o no, pero es mejor decir lo que sientes en vez de arrepentirte de no habérselo dicho, te apoyare y ayudare.]-** Dijo Yukiko animándola.

-(¡Sí! ¡Me confesare cuando vea la oportunidad! ¡Gracias Yukiko-san! ¡Hablamos luego!).- Dijo Mana animada cortando su conexión mental con Yukiko y empezó a caminar para salir de ahí.

\- **[Sé que lo harás, amiga y seguramente serás feliz.].-** Dijo Yukiko a modo de despido.

Después de decir eso, Mana se fue del lugar para reunirse con su amado Shidou y con Kurumi.

 **Mientras tanto con Shidou y Kurumi.**

\- _Hace rato que paro de gritar Mana-chan ¿Habrá sobrevivido?.-_ Pensó Shidou preocupado.- _(_ ¿Por que...no paro de pensar en Mana-chan?).- Se preguntó para el mismo pero no se dio cuenta que estaba hablando telepaticamente con sus espadas.

\- **[Será ¿Por que te gusta esa chica al que era antes tu hermana de sangre?].-** Dijo Elucid con malicia.

\- (No lo se).- Dijo el peliblanco pensativo hasta que a los 3 segundos reacciono.- (¿¡Como sabéis lo que estaba pensando!?).- Pregunto el alterado y sonrojado cosa que lo noto Kurumi.

\- _¿Qué estará pensando Shidou-san?.-_ Pensó Kurumi curiosa.- _Al decir verdad, si lo veo bien se a vuelto muy atractivo, y la forma que mato esos osos con esa habilidad, el QuickSilver, fue bastante excitante.-_ pensó ella con su sonrisa clásica.

\- **[Fácil, al estar pensando, utilizaste sin querer la comunicación telepática, es por eso que escuchamos.]-** Dijo Elucid vagamente.

\- **[Tranquilo Shidou-kun.]-** Dijo Sandalphon calmando al peliblanco.- **[No le hagas caso lo que te dice este baka, el le gusta fastidiar].-** Dijo ella con un suspiro.

\- **[¡Es que me aburro!].-** Exclamo Elucid haciendo que el peliblanco le saliese una gota al estilo anime **.-[Shidou ¿Por qué no le gastas otra broma a la pelinegra con el QuickSilver?].-** Preguntó el curioso.

\- (Créeme Elucid, si le vuelvo a gastarle una broma a Kurumi, no viviré para contarlo).- Dijo Shidou algo asustado.

\- **[¿Por que lo dices Shidou-kun?]-** Pregunto Sandalphon curiosa.

\- (Note que ella estaba realmente molesta por la broma que le hice y me iba a disparar con sus pistolas pero no lo hizo porque se dio cuenta de mi nueva apariencia y se le paso, pero créeme, otra broma y juro que no salgo vivo).- Explico el peliblanco sin quitar el miedo.- (Lo mejor sera no hacerle más bromas a Kurumi por hoy.)

\- **[¡Qué aburrido que eres!].-** bufo Elucid aburrido.

\- **[¡Deja a Shidou-kun tranquilo Elu-baka !].-** Exclamo Sandalphon molesta.

\- _Lo repito...se lleva muy bien.-_ Pensó el peliblanco con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime.

Y de repente una voz los interrumpió, era Mana que iba dirigiéndose a donde estaba el peliblanco y la pelinegra.

\- ¡Shidou! ¡Nightmare!.- Grito Mana dirigiendo a donde estaba el peliblanco.

Shidou al verla se quedo con la boca abierta por su nueva apariencia y Kurumi no estaba muy sorprendida.

\- ¿Shidou...como me ves?.- Pregunto Mana tímida.

\- Preciosa...- Dijo Shidou sin dejar de mirarla.

\- ¿¡En serio!?.- Pregunto la peliazul sorprendida.

\- Sí Mana-chan.- Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo.- Has crecido, seguro que es por la Fusión...pero sera mejor que vallamos a comprarte ropa ya que esa y seguramente todas las demás te quedaran pequeño.- Sugirió Shidou mirando la ropa que llevaba la peliazul.

\- Sí, al decir verdad, me duele un poco los pechos.- Dijo la peliazul mientras se tocaba sus pechos.

Al hacer eso consiguió que Shidou se pusiera rojo y se desmayase consiguiendo una hemorragia nasal, tanto Mana como Kurumi se sorprendió ante la acción del peliblanco y la peliazul se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

\- ¡Ay no! ¡Hable y actué sin pensar! ¡Shidou despierta!.- Dijo la peliazul zarandeándole para que despertara.

\- **[Perdóname Mana-chan, se te a pegado algunas costumbres mías].-** Dijo Yukiko con voz arrepentida.

\- (¿A que te refieres?).- Pregunto la peliazul telepaticamente a su compañera.

\- **[Me refiero a que se te pego un poco la costumbre de hablar y actuar inconscientemente.].-** Dijo Yukiko suspirando.

\- (¿¡Y ahora me lo dices!?).- Pregunto ella histérica.

\- **[¡Lo siento! ¡lo siento!].-** Se disculpo ella intentando calmar a la peliazul.

Después de eso, Shidou se despertó y miro que la peliazul tenia una mirada arrepentida en su rostro junto con un sonrojo, así que se levanto un poco para poder sentarse y en ese momento Mana hablo.

\- Lo siento Shidou, lo hice sin pensar.- Dijo ella arrepentida.

\- ¡N-No pasa nada!.- Dijo el peliblanco sonrojado.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Kurumi se hartó de ese silencio y hablo.

\- Bueno Mana-chan, como dijo Shidou-san vamos a comprarte ropa.- Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, sera lo mejor...- Dijo Mana levantándose.- Vamos Shidou.- Pregunto ella sonriendo.

\- Si, vamo...- Fue interrumpido por su móvil y se fijo que era desconocido así que lo cogió.- **¿Diga?**

 **\- ¡Hola basura!.-** Saludo esa persona desconocida.

\- **¡Kaylor!.-** Grito Shidou enfadado mientras que las chicas al escuchar ese grito giraron al ver al peliblanco.

\- **¡En efecto! ¿Como te va con tu miserable vida?.-** Pregunto Kaylor burlándose del peliblanco.

\- **¡Bastardo! ¿¡Como mierdas has conseguido mi número de teléfono!?.-** Pregunto Shidou con ira.

\- ¡Shidou cálmate!.- Dijo Mana cogiendo su mano izquierda y lo apretaba con fuerza, cosa que lo calmó.

\- Shidou-san, pon manos libres.- Dijo Kurumi seria cosa que la hizo caso mientras que se apartaba la mano de la peliazul con delicadeza.

\- **¡Valla! ¿Así es como me recibes? ¡Pensé que eramos amigos!.-** Dijo Kaylor con burla.

\- **Al grano bastardo, ¿A que se debe a tu miserable llamada?.-** Dijo Shidou serio.

\- **¡Ah sí! Te he llamado porque dentro de dos días te daremos caza.-** Dijo Kaylor con sorna.- **Me di cuenta que las chicas espíritus no tiene todo su poder, lo necesito para completar mi meta y para eso...debo eliminarte y para hacerlo interesante te dejare con dos días de vida.-** Dijo el con maldad.

\- **Maldito...¿Cual es tu meta?.-** Dijo Shidou contendiendo su ira.

- **Mi meta...te lo diré ya que dentro de poco morirás, mi meta es tener a todos los habitantes de este planeta bajo mis pies.-** Explico Kaylor.- **Pero para eso necesito todo el poder de las espíritus y tú las tiene selladas a pesar de que pueda usar su forma astral, ademas de que necesito a esa chica psicópata para poder completar mi meta, en fin, nos veremos en dos días...Adiós basurita jajajaja.-** Se rió el mientras colgaba.

Al colgar estuvieron otro rato en silencio hasta que Shidou hablo.

\- Vayámonos a comprar ropa, Mana-chan.- Dijo Shidou serio.

\- Sí...pero ¿Shidou estas bien?.- Pregunto Mana preocupada.

\- Sí, no te preocupes Mana-chan...ese bastardo no se saldrá con la suya, me haré fuerte en estos dos días...y le matare.- Dijo el peliblanco mientras seguía serio.

\- Shidou...- Dijo ella mientras que lo abrazó dejandole sorprendido al peliblanco.

\- ¿¡Mana-chan!?.- Preguntó Shidou sorprendido y sonrojado ya que sentía los pechos de la peliazul.

\- Shidou...por favor estemos así un rato.- Dijo ella mientras que hundía su rostro en el pecho del peliblanco.

Shidou no hablo y correspondió a su abrazo, ante esa acción, Kurumi se quedo pensando mientras veía el rostro de Shidou cambiando esa seriedad con una sonrisa.

- _¿Por que tengo ganas de apartarlos? ¿No será que...? ¡No no es posible!.-_ Pensó Kurumi algo sonrojada.- _¡No puedo estar enamorada de Shidou-san! ¡No quiero creerlo!...no quiero...que vuelva a pasar lo mismo.-_ Pensó eso último con nostalgia.

Mientras tanto, Shidou mientras que sentía el abrazo de Mana estaba pensando.

\- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando Mana-chan me abraza hace que me tranquilice?.-_ Pensó el peliblanco preguntándose para si mismo.- _Este sentimiento...es casi lo mismo que lo que siento por Tohka...no...es incluso más fuerte que ese sentimiento...Creo...que Elucid tiene razón...Me he enamorado de Mana-chan.-_ Pensó el peliblanco sonrojado.

Después de pensar eso, ambos se separaron del abrazo y se miraron con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ya estas mejor Shidou?.- Pregunto la peliazul sonriendo.

\- Sí, gracias por calmarme Mana-chan.- Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo.

\- De nada, no me gusta verte así y si la manera de calmarte es abrazándote entonces lo haré con gusto.- Dijo ella algo sonrojada.

\- Bueno.- Habló Kurumi interrumpiendo el momento.- Lo mejor sera que vayamos a comprar ropa para Mana-chan cuanto antes.- Dijo Kurumi con su sonrisa.

\- Sí.- Dijeron Shidou y Mana a la vez con una sonrisa.

Y así Shidou y compañía abandonaron la cueva para ir a comprar ropa para la peliazul.

 **Dos horas más tarde – Habitación del tiempo.**

Origami se encontraba sentada en la cama esperando a que Shidou y las demás volviese a la habitación, hasta que de repente un portal se abrió y Origami se dio cuenta y puso su atención al portal y aparecio Shidou junto con Mana y Kurumi.

\- ¡Ya hemos vuelto Origami-chan!.- Dijo Shidou sonriendo.

\- ¡Hola Shidou!.- Dijo Origami con una sonrisa hasta que se fijo en Mana.- ¡M-Mana! ¿¡E-Eres tu!?.- Pregunto ella sorprendida.

\- Sí Origami, soy Mana.- Dijo Mana sonriendo.- Antes que preguntes, te explicare lo que ha pasado.

Mana explico a Origami la charla que tuvo con Yukiko (Luz Lambent) y la fusión de almas, después de la explicación, Origami habló.

\- Valla, gracias a esa fusión creciste...eres mas alta que yo.- Dijo Origami mientras que miraba a la peliazul de arriba-abajo.

\- jejeje.- Se rio Mana avergonzada.

\- Bien.- Dijo Kurumi llamando la atención a todos.- No hay tiempo que perder, ahora toca buscar la espada para Origami-chan, la espada se llama **Sora Destruction** , esta vez iré sola con ella ya que el sitio donde esta la espada es en un llano de un bosque y no hay amenaza ninguna.- Explico Kurumi seria.

\- ¡Espera! ¿A que te refieres a qué "No hay tiempo que perder"?.- Pregunto Origami seria.

\- Veras, ese bastardo me llamó para decirme que dentro de 2 días me buscaran para poder eliminarme.- Dijo Shidou serio.

\- ¿¡Como!?.- Grito la peliblanca sorprendida.- ¡Pero en 2 días no podemos hacernos fuerte! ¡Necesitamos tiempo para poder hacerles frente!.

Tanto Shidou y Mana apretaron las manos por la impotencia que se sentían, hasta que Kurumi sonrio.

\- Por el tiempo no hay de que preocuparse.- Dijo Kurumi llamando la atención a Shidou y compañía.- Esta habitación es especial.- Dijo ella mirando alrededor de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial Kurumi?.- Pregunto Shidou curioso.

\- En esta habitación, el tiempo es muy diferente, si pasamos un año aquí equivale a un día en la tierra.- Explico Kurumi con su sonrisa clásica.

\- ¡Entonces! ¿¡Eso quiere decir!?.- Pregunto Shidou sorprendido.

\- Sí, Kaylor en vez de darnos desventaja, nos a dado una gran ventaja, nos dio 2 días para poder entrenar pero aquí seria 2 años, el tiempo suficiente para poder hacernos fuerte.- Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico!.- Gritaron Shidou y compañía.

\- En fin, Shidou-san y Mana-chan se quedaran en la habitación, mientras que Origami-chan y yo buscamos la ultima espada.- Explico la pelinegra su plan.- ¿Alguna queja?.- Pregunto ella con su sonrisa clásica **(por si no lo sabéis la sonrisa clásica es la de psicópata xD).**

\- ¡Ninguna!.- Dijeron todos serio.

Origami camino hacia al lado donde estaba Kurumi y se abrió un portal y ellas fueron tragadas para ir a la tierra, dejando solos a Shidou y Mana.

\- Bueno...nos dejaron solos jejeje.- Dijo Shidou sonriendo.

\- S-Si.- Dijo Mana sonrojada.

Estuvieron en un rato en silencio hasta que Yukiko habló con su portadora.

\- **[¡Mana-chan! ¡Es tu oportunidad! ¡Confiesa todo lo que sientes por el!].-** Grito Yukiko dando ánimos a la peliazul.

\- (S-Sí...lo hare...espero que sienta lo mismo.).- Dijo Mana nerviosa.

\- **[Tranquila, seguro que saldrá bien.]-** Dijo Yukiko alegre.

\- (Sí, todo saldrá bien.).- Dijo ella animándose así misma.- Shidou.- Llamo la peliazul al peliblanco tirando de las mangas de el.

 **(Insertad el OST "Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo – Days of Dash Piano Extended" para hacerlo más emotivo)**

\- ¿Qué pasa Mana-chan?.- Pregunto Shidou curioso.

\- D-D-Debo de-decirte a-algo importante.- Dijo la peliazul nerviosa y sonrojada.

\- ¿Hmh? De acuerdo, sentémonos en la cama para hablar más tranquilos.- Dijo el peliblanco algo preocupado.

Ella asistió con la cabeza y ambos caminaron hacia la cama, al llegar se sentaron y hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Shidou decidió cortarlo.

\- ¿Qué era eso que me tienes que contar Mana-chan?.- Pregunto Shidou curioso y preocupado.

\- Shidou...yo...yo...- Dijo Mana nerviosa.- _¡Diablos! ¡Díselo de una vez! ¡Si no perderé la oportunidad!.-_ Pensó ella cogiendo coraje.- Shidou, yo estoy...estoy...¡Estoy enamorada de ti!:- Grito la peliazul muy roja dejando en shock al peliblanco.

\- ¿¡Quéeeeeee!?.- Grito Shidou sorprendido.- ¿¡Desde cuando!?.

\- Recién me dí cuenta de lo que sentía en realidad.- Empezó explicar la peliazul.- Desde que las chicas te hicieron eso...empezaste a ser cariñoso conmigo, cada abrazo que me dabas me sonrojaba sin quererlo, cada vez que te pones serio me preocupas ya que no quiero que estés triste...Cuando estas con otras chicas, me molesta mucho...desde que dejaste de ser mi hermano gracias a la fusión de almas, me alegre mucho pero a la vez me puso triste ya que tú eres lo único que me queda...yo...-Empezó a llorar.- Desde que me fusiones con la Luz Lambent, comprendí muchas cosas...Comprendí que yo quiero estar a tu lado siempre, no como hermanos como solíamos ser antes, si no como una mujer que ama a un hombre, yo...¡Te amo Shidou! ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón!...Pero se que en tu corazón pertenece a Tohka.- Dijo ella mientras sonreía con lagrimas.

Shidou al verla en ese estado puso una cara compresiva y acto seguido la abrazó, dejándola sorprendida a la peliazul.

\- ¿Shi-dou?.- Pregunto ella sorprendida.

\- Mana-chan.- Dijo Shidou con una voz ronca y profunda.- Puede que a mí me guste Tohka...pero desde que paso esto...yo...empece a sentir cosas por ti.- Dijo el peliblanco dejando sorprendida a la peliazul.-...al principio lo negaba porque por aquel entonces eramos hermanos de sangre...pero desde que me fusione con Sandalphon y Elucid...Empece a aceptar esos sentimientos...Mana-chan...yo...yo también te amo, pero también siento cosas por Origami y las demás...¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo a pesar de que ame a otras chicas?.- Preguntó Shidou algo preocupado y asustado.

\- Sí...mientras que me ames, me tengas presente y sea la primera...esta bien.- Dijo ella mientras que soltaba lágrimas de alegría.

\- Mana-chan...- Dijo Shidou separándose de ella y secándose las lágrimas de la peliazul.

\- Shidou.- Dijo Mana mirando a los ojos del peliblanca.

Ambos se acercaron hasta que sus labios se unieron, ambos se estaban besando, era un beso algo torpe por parte de Mana al ser inexperta pero para Shidou era un beso normal ya que el sabia como se besaba. Después de un rato, ambos cortaron el beso ya que se quedaron sin aire en sus pulmones.

\- Uff...Shidou...¿Entonces somos pareja?.- Pregunto Mana algo emocionada.

\- Sí...lo somos, te amo Mana.- Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa.

\- Yo también te amo Shidou.- Dijo Mana mientras abrazaba al peliblanca.- Al menos se que soy la primera ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó Mana con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Si te refieres a lo del harem, sí, eres la primera.- Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa juguetona.

Ambos se rieron y se volvieron a besar con pasión.

 **(Cortad el OST por aquí jajaja)**

 **Mientras tanto en la Tierra – En el llano – Zona donde esta situada la espada.**

Origami y Kurumi habían llegado al llano donde se situaba la espada Sora Destruction, Kurumi le dijo a la peliblanca que siguiera adelante ya la espada no estaba tan lejos, Origami la obedeció y camino recto en búsqueda de la espada hasta que la encontró, Origami al ver la espada se quedo fascinada, la espada se veía a simple vista de que era algo pesada, en el mango de la espada era de color negro con algunos toques de color amarillo **(Para que os hagáis una idea, la forma de la espada es exacta a la Excalibur Destruction de la serie High School DxD).**

\- ¿Así que esta es la Sora Destruction?.- Dijo Origami analizando la espada.

\- [Estas en lo cierto].- Dijo una voz, era una mujer intentado sorprender a la peliblanca cosa que no lo consiguió.- [¿Por qué no te has sorprendido?].- Preguntó esa voz curiosa.

\- Mana y Shidou me contó que al recoger las otras espadas les hablaron y se sorprendieron, por eso no me sorprendo ya que tu voz viene de la espada ¿No es así?.- Dijo Origami analíticamente con una sonrisa.

\- [Valla, eres muy calmada y analítica].- Dijo la voz sorprendida.- [No te equivocas, yo soy la espada Sora Destruction, pero en realidad me llamo Hikari.]- Dijo esa voz en nombre de Hikari.- [¿Cual es tu nombre chica?].- Preguntó Hikari alegre.

\- Me llamo Origami Tobiichi, he venido aquí para ser tu portadora y utilizar su poder.- Se presento la peliblanca con su cara inexpresiva.

\- [¡Valla! ¡Hacía bastantes años que nadie me decía eso!].- Dijo Hikari algo nostálgica.- [¡Bien chica! Si quieres ser mi portadora y usar mi poder, debe coger el mango de la espada...Así podre ver si eres merecedora de poder utilizarme.].- Dijo ella algo seria.

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo la peliblanca también seria mientras que cogía el mango de la espada.

En ese mismo entonces, Hikari miro cada uno de los recuerdos de la peliblanca, desde su etapa feliz que vivía con sus padres hasta la muerte trágica de sus padres y de como se unió en AST y su situación actual.

\- [Veo que tuviste una vida difícil y veo que quieres utilizar mi poder para proteger a esa persona que amas que se llama Shidou].- Dijo Hikari compresiva.- [¡De acuerdo! Eres digna de usar mi poder, pero el método es algo complicado].- Dijo ella preocupada.

\- Sé cual es el método, fusión de almas ¿No?.- Dijo Origami con una sonrisa.

\- [No me sorprende que lo sepas, he visto tus recuerdos y se que ese Shidou es portador de Elucid y de Sandal-chan y que esa peliazul en nombre de Mana es portadora de mi mejor amiga "Yuki-chan"].- Dijo Hikari suspirando.- [Cierra los ojos].- Sugirió ella cosa que la peliblanca obedeció.

Acto seguido, la espada se volvió en partículas de luz y después apareció una chica de cabello largo (hasta la cintura) y de color blanco con las puntas de color azul oscuro que empezaba desde la cintura hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenía ojos de color lila oscuro, era Hikari en su forma humana.

\- [Abre los ojos, Origami.]- Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa.

Origami la obedeció y abrió los ojos y al verla se sorprendió.

\- ¿Eres...Hikari?.- Dijo Origami sorprendida.

\- [¡Valla! Al fin consigo sorprenderte jejeje].- Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa.- [Sí soy yo, hice esto porque para hacer la fusión de almas, necesito utilizar mi verdadera forma para poder entrar en tu cuerpo...¿Estas segura de hacer esto Origami?].- Pregunto ella seria.

\- Sí, quiero utilizar su poder para poder proteger a la persona que amo y a la gente que me importa.- Dijo Origami con una sonrisa llena de determinación.

\- [De acuerdo...Espero que no mueras].- Dijo Hikari preocupada mientras que entraba en el cuerpo de la peliblanca.

Al hacer eso, Origami se cogió el pecho mientras que su cara expresaba dolor.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGG!.- Grito Origami con dolor.

Acto seguido, se desmayo y su las puntas de sus pelos se pusieron de color azul, después de un rato, Origami se despertó y abrió los ojos, ya no eran azules sino un color lila claro **(¿Para que engañarnos? Origami no quise hacerle un gran cambio como Mana y Shidou ya que me gusta como esta solo cambie el color de los ojos y puse las puntas de color azul xD).**

\- **[Felicidades Origami, sobreviviste y antes que nada, puedes hablarme con solo pensarlo].-** Dijo Hikari con felicidad.

\- (De acuerdo, tengo dos preguntas Hikari-san).- Preguntó Origami curiosa.

\- **[¿Dime?].-** Preguntó Hikari curiosa.

\- (¿Donde esta la espada? Y ¿Qué cambios tengo aparte de mi apariencia?).- Pregunto Origami con curiosidad.

\- **[La espada se encuentra por así decirlo dentro de tí, solo debes decir "Destruction" y aparecerá y con respecto a los cambios que tienes...eso se vera más adelante.].-** Dijo Hikari pensativa.

\- (Vale, bueno Hikari-san, luego hablaremos, debo reunirme con Nightmare para volver a la habitación del tiempo.).- Dijo Origami con una sonrisa.

\- [ **Vale compañera, nos veremos luego...y no te rindas, sigue demostrando tus sentimientos por ese chico.** ]- Dijo Hikari animando a su portadora.

Origami asistió con la cabeza y se fue del llano para buscar a Kurumi, al llegar Kurumi sonrió ya que gracias a la nueva apariencia de Origami sabía que había conseguido la espada, sin decir nada más abrió un portal para ir a la habitación del tiempo.

 **Mientras tanto – En la casa de los Itsukas.- Sala de estar.**

\- _Tengo ganas de darle caza a ese debilucho.-_ Pesó Kaylor con una sonrisa mientras que era abrazado por Tohka y Miku.- _Pero quiero divertirme haciéndole sufrir antes de que lo asesine...y cuando pase los 2 días tanto como su hermana y esa chica peliblanca las controlare para que lo ataquen por la espalda.-_ Pensó el pelirojo con una sonrisa macabra.- Jajajajaja.- Se rio el mientras que las chicas lo miraban.

\- ¿Qué pasa Darling?.- Dijo Miku curiosa.

\- Nada querida, solo que soy feliz de tenerla a ustedes.- Mintió el pelirojo con una sonrisa cosa que ellas no lo noto.

\- ¡Nosotras también! ¡Te queremos Kaylor/-san/-sama/Darling!.- Gritaron las chicas espíritus con una sonrisa.

\- _Muy pronto...Muy pronto tendré este mundo bajo mis pies.-_ Pensó eso ultimo mientras que sonreía.

 **Habitación del Tiempo.**

En la habitación se abrió un portal y salieron Origami y Kurumi de ahí, al pisar el suelo de la habitación, el portal se cerró, Origami y Kurumi al ver que no estaba Shidou ni Mana se fueron de la sala de entrenamiento y entraron a la cabaña y lo que vieron los dejaron sorprendidas.

¡QUE COJONES A PASADO AQUI!

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué es lo que vieron Origami y Kurumi en la habitación? ¿Qué pensó Kurumi para ponerse nostalgica?. Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Dejad vuestros pensamientos en las Reviews, sois libres de expresaros.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD que tengáis un buen día a todos mis queridos lectores/as :D**


	7. Capitulo 5

**Hola a todos ^^ Perdón por la tardanza, en estos días he estado ocupado y aparte he estado malo...me alegra mucho que os haya gustado el capitulo anterior, antes que nada quiero aclararos algo, algunas personas preguntan sobre las hermanas Yamai: Sí, están controladas y si leéis el Prologo, notareis que la nombro cuando Shidou ve por primera vez a Kaylor:**

 **(Fragmento del capitulo "Prologo")**

\- ¡Vete al diablo! ¡Esta es mi casa!.- Grito el peliazul **(Shidou)** mirando con odio a Kaylor.

\- ¡Estúpido, como osas llamar así a mi darling!.- Dijo Miku mirando con ira al peliazul.

\- Ira. ¿Como te atreves a levantarle la voz?.- Dijo **Yuzuru** con cara seria.

\- ¡Eso!.- Grito **Kaguya** mirándolo con desprecio.

 **Como veis en negrita (excepto Shidou) nombro a Yuzuru y Kaguya Yamai, que no la ponga en los capítulos anteriores no significa que no estén controladas por Kaylor, si no la nombro es porque no veía necesidad de ponerlas, otra cosa, perdón si en el capitulo anterior no puse la ropa de Mana, se me olvidó completamente como iba vestida, imaginaros que llevaba una camisa de manga larga de color azul con pantalones de color azul oscuro (por ahora es una ropa simple xD), en fin aclarando este punto, comencemos con el capitulo, Date a Live no me pertenece sino a su autor Köshi Tachibana.**

\- Blah, Blah, Blah... (Personaje Hablando).

\- _Blah, Blah, Blah..._ (Personaje Pensando).

\- (Blah, blah, blah)... (Personaje hablando telepaticamente).

\- **Blah, Blah, Blah...** (Personaje en llamada o comunicándose con alguien ( **new** nombre de técnicas) ).

 **-** [Blah, blah, blah]. (Espíritu hablando)

\- **[Blah, blah, blah]** (Espíritu hablando telepaticamente)

\- **(Blah, Blah, Blah...) (yo hablando en mitad del pov).**

 **(Intro)**

 **Y tiñe a este sol de rojo.**

 **Tan solo atraviesa con tu propio cuerpo a los tiempos que vienen.**

 **La gente que camina a tu lado**

 **y las cosas que se pierden en el desorden,**

 **todos son recuerdos que desaparecerán.**

 **(Fuerza que se agita violentamente...**

 **Debilidad efímera y ondulante..)**

 **Al final, todas tendrán el mismo futuro.**

 **Un día como este funde a la niebla roja,**

 **mientras que sale el sol,**

 **el mundo se tiñe de carmesí.**

 **Dibuja una linea mientras el viento te lleva.**

 **Puntas de papel que fluyen como agua atacan al enemigo.**

 **Sueños y amores olvidados que se levantan.**

 **Todo lo que tengo que hacer ahora es completar la misión con estas manos.**

 **(Shakugan no Shana – Opening 1 – Sub Español – TV Version)**

 **Capitulo 05**

 **El sello sagrado.**

 **Habitación del Tiempo.**

En la habitación se abrió un portal y salieron Origami y Kurumi de ahí, al pisar el suelo de la habitación, el portal se cerró, Origami y Kurumi al ver que no estaba Shidou ni Mana se fueron de la sala de entrenamiento y entraron a la cabaña y lo que vieron los dejaron sorprendidas.

 **Habitación del tiempo - Dormitorios**

\- ¿¡QUE COJONES A PASADO AQUI!?.- Grito Origami sorprendida.

\- Ara Ara.- Dijo Kurumi también sorprendida.

Lo que vieron era Shidou y Mana acostados y desnudos, con las ropas esparcidas por los alrededores, cabe decir que ambos dormían abrazados con una sonrisa, ante el grito de Origami se despertó Mana mientras que Shidou seguía durmiendo.

\- ¿Hum?...¿Qué pasa?...Buahhhh.- Dijo Mana somnolienta mientras que se estiraba.

\- Mana Takamiya...tienes muchas explicaciones que dar.- Dijo la peliblanca sonriendo teniendo un aura terrorífica.

\- ¡O-Origami! ¡Veras...yo...esto...!.- Decía la peliazul asustada y sonrojada hasta que se dio cuenta que todavía estaba desnuda así que se tapo con las sabanas para cubrirse.

\- Ara ara, Mana-chan eres mala.- Dijo Kurumi con su clásica sonrisa **(Huelo a celos xD).**

Shidou al escuchar a las chicas, abrió sus ojos y vio que su novia estaba despierta y estaba algo asustada y colorada, al principio se extraño hasta que vio a Origami y a Kurumi, entonces comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

\- Buah...- Bostezo Shidou mientras que se estiraba dejando ver su cuerpo algo musculoso.- Hola linda.- Dijo el peliblanco mientras que le dio un beso en la boca de su novia dejando en shock a Origami y a Kurumi, solo que la pelinegra no se le notaba la cara de sorpresa.

\- H-hola Shidou-kun.- Dijo la peliazul muy roja.

\- Shidou ¿¡Qué carajo pasa aquí!? ¿¡Por que besaste a Mana!? ¿¡Por que estáis desnudos!?.- Pregunto Origami histérica.

\- Tranquila Origami-chan.- Dijo el peliblanco intentando calmar la situación.- Bese a Mana-chan porque es mi novia.- Dijo Shidou abrazando a la peliazul de la cintura.- Y el porque estamos desnudos...pues...- Dijo Shidou algo sonrojado recordando lo que paso.

 **\- Flashback -**

 **Horas Antes en la habitación del tiempo - Dormitorios**

Ambos se acercaron hasta que sus labios se unieron, ambos se estaban besando, era un beso algo torpe por parte de Mana al ser inexperta pero para Shidou era un beso normal ya que el sabia como se besaba. Después de un rato, ambos cortaron el beso ya que se quedaron sin aire en sus pulmones.

\- Uff...Shidou...¿Entonces somos pareja?.- Pregunto Mana algo emocionada.

\- Sí...lo somos, te amo Mana.- Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa.

\- Yo también te amo Shidou.- Dijo Mana mientras abrazaba al peliblanca.- Al menos se que soy la primera ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó Mana con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Si te refieres a lo del harem, sí, eres la primera.- Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa juguetona.

Ambos se rieron y se volvieron a besar con pasión, mientras que ambos se besaban, Elucid empezó a hablar con el peliblanco.

\- **[Compañero, tenemos algo importante que decirte].-** Dijo Elucid serio.

\- (¿Qué pasa?).- Pregunto Shidou curioso.

\- **[Veras, hay un método para que Mana-chan y las demás no se vean afectadas por el control mental de ese capullo pelirrojo cuando estemos peleando contra el.]-** Dijo Sandalphon igual de seria como Elucid.

\- (¿Cual es el método?).- Pregunto Shidou con esperanza.

\- **[Bueno... Sabemos que tu puedes sellar a las chicas espíritus con un beso ¿Cierto?.]-** Pregunto Elucid cosa que recibió un sí de parte del peliblanco. **\- [Pues veras este método es algo parecido solo que sin beso, yo lo llamo "El sello sagrado", es un tipo de sellado que hace que aquella que lo reciba, sea protegida por cualquier cosa y ese sello es para siempre hasta que la persona que le implantó el sello...se muera.]-** Explicó Elucid sobre el sello.

\- (¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?).- Pregunto Shidou curioso y ansioso.

\- **[Veras...para que le implantes el sello a Mana-chan, debes de tener relaciones sexuales y una vez que acaben, se activara el sello.]-** Dijo el con simpleza.

Shidou al escuchar eso se quedo unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que reacciono.

\- (¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE!?).- Grito Shidou sorprendido y sonrojado.- (¡Elucid! ¡Acabamos de empezar a ser novios Mana-chan y yo! ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡No quiero que Mana-chan me trate como un pervertido!).- Grito el mentalmente histérico.

\- **[¡Es la única manera!].-** Grito Elucid serio.

Ante tal grito, Shidou se separó bruscamente de Mana cosa que ella se sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué pasa Shidou? ¿Por que te has parado?.- Pregunto Mana curiosa y preocupada.

\- ¡No pasa nada Mana-chan!.- Dijo Shidou sonriendo nerviosamente.- Discúlpame...Estoy hablando con Elucidator ¿Puedes esperar un momento?.- Pidió el peliblanco a su novia mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella.

\- S-si.- Dijo Mana algo sonrojada por el tacto que le daba su novio.

\- (Continuad.)- Pidió Shidou telepaticamente a su espada.

\- **[Lo que quiere decir Elu-baka Shidou-kun, es que lo hables con Mana-san.]-** Dijo Sandalphon suspirando.- **[Si quieres proteger a Mana-san y a las demás chicas de ser controladas por ese maldito, no te queda más remedio que tener relaciones sexuales.]-** Dijo ella seria.- **[Hablalo con ella, de estas cosas es mejor hablarlas...seguro que lo entenderá.]-** Aconsejo ella.

\- (Esta bien).- Suspiro Shidou.- (Si lo llegáramos hacerlo, quisiera que Elucid y tu, Sandal-chan no nos molestaran).- Dijo el sonrojado.

\- **[Esta bien Shidou-kun, te daremos privacidad, yo me encargare del baka de Elucid].-** Dijo Sandalphon alegre.

\- **[¡Oe Oe! ¿Piensas que soy un mirón?].-** Pregunto Elucid ofendido.

\- **[¿Hace falta preguntarlo?].-** Preguntó sarcásticamente Sandalphon.

\- **[Eso duele.]-** Declaro el dolido.

\- **[Bueno Shidou-kun, te dejaremos tranquilo.]-** Dijo ella alegremente.

\- (Gracias Sandal-chan.).- Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa.- Ya terminé Mana-chan.- Advirtió el a la peliazul.

\- ¿Qué querían?.- Preguntó Mana curiosa.

\- Bueno...veras, puedo hacer un sello que permite que ninguna de vosotras sean controladas por ese bastardo.- Explico el peliblanco rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿En serio?.- Dijo la peliazul asombrada.

\- Sí.- Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa.- Pero el método...- Dijo el dudoso si decirlo o no.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el método? ¿No es el mismo cuando le sellas los poderes de las espíritus con un beso?.- Pregunto ella curiosa.

\- Bueno...yo...- Dijo Shidou tartamudeando hasta que trago duramente y hablo.- No me tomes como un pervertido pero el método de hacer el sello es que tu y yo...tengamos relaciones sexuales.- Dijo Shidou suspirando con un sonrojo.

\- ¿¡Cómo!?.- Dijo Mana asombrada y a la vez sonrojada.

\- ¡No pienses mal Mana-chan! ¡Es lo que mis espadas han dicho! ¡Créeme!.- Dijo el peliblanco con la cara azul del miedo.

\- T-T-Tranquilo Sh-Shidou-kun.- Dijo ella algo tímida mientras que le acariciaba las manos del peliblanco.- S-sé que tu no eres ningún pervertido...sé que quieres protegernos...al decir verdad...no me...importaría hacerlo contigo...- Dijo ella cubriéndose su cara por la vergüenza.- _¡Kya! ¿¡Qué acabo de decir!? ¡Pensara que soy una pervertida! ¡Soy tonta! ¡tonta! ¡tonta!.-_ Pensaba ella regañándose.

\- ¿E-E-Estas segura de esto Mana-chan?.- Pregunto Shidou tímido.

\- S-Sí...quiero ser tuya Shidou-kun.- Dijo Mana muy roja.

 **¡Alerta Lemon!**

Al escuchar eso, Shidou trago saliva y tanto el como Mana se acercaron sus caras lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieran de nuevo, era un beso tranquilo hasta que empezó a ser más apasionado, mientras que ambos se besaban, se acariciaban, Mana por su parte acariciaba los pelos del peliblanco mientras que Shidou acariciaba la espalda de ella, ambos dejaron de besarse por la falta de aire dejando solo un hilo de saliva en sus bocas.

\- uff...uff...- Intentaban respirar ambos.

\- Mana-chan...- Dijo Shidou con voz ronca y grave.

\- Shidou-kun...- Dijo Mana algo excitada.

Ambos se volvieron a besar con más pasión que antes, mientras que se besaban, se desnudaban. Al terminar de desnudarse, cortaron el beso y ambos se quedaron mirando.

\- Eres realmente hermosa Mana-chan.- Dijo Shidou sonrojado.

\- G-Gracias...Shidou-kun.- Dijo Mana tímida y sonrojada.

\- Te amo.- Dijo el peliblanco con una sincera sonrisa.

\- Y yo también te amo, Shidou-kun.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Al decir eso, Shidou empezó a besar en el cuello de la peliazul, Mana al sentir los labios del peliblanco en su cuello, gimió. Al gemir se puso roja de la vergüenza y se tapo la boca y Shidou habló.

\- No estés nerviosa princesa, relájate...esos sonido no tiene nada de malo.- Dijo Shidou calmando a la peliazul.

\- U-umh.- Dijo Mana asistiendo con la cabeza sonrojada.

Después de eso, Shidou empezó a besar en el pecho derecho de la peliazul mientras que el otro era manoseado por la mano derecha del peliblanca.

\- Am...umm...Shidou-kun...¡ah!.- Gimió Mana sonrojada.

\- _¡Qué hermosa por Dios!.-_ Pensó Shidou mientras que empezaba a chupar el pecho de ella.

\- ¡Ah Shidou!.- Grito ella extasiada.

Al escuchar la voz de ella paro, cosa que lo extraño la peliazul.

\- ¿Shidou-kun?.- Pregunto Mana con curiosidad.

Shidou volvió a besar en los labios de Mana, la peliazul al sentir los labios del peliblanco, lo correspondió y ambos se tumbaron mientras que se besaban. Después ambos se separaron.

\- Shidou-kun...por favor...hazme sentir bien.- Dijo Mana mirando al peliblanco sin quitar su sonrojo.

\- De acuerdo, mi reina.- Dijo Shidou acariciando la cara de ella.

Al decir eso, Shidou empezó a acariciar la intimidad de la peliazul.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Shidou-kun! ¡Sigue!.- Grito ella con éxtasis.

Shidou obedeció a su petición y siguió con la caricia, Shidou estuvo acariciando por un rato la intimidad de la peliazul hasta que...

\- ¡Shidoou! ¡Yo!...¡Me corro!.- Grito ella mientras llegaba al clímax.

Cuando se corrió, ambos se quedaron quietos ya que Shidou quería que Mana recuperara el aliento. Mana al recuperar el aliento, Shidou empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Como te encuentras?.- Pregunto Shidou curioso.

\- Estoy de maravilla.- Dijo Mana sonriendo.

\- ¿Seguimos?.- Pregunto Shidou a la peliazul.

\- Sí.- Dijo Mana asistiendo con la cabeza.

Shidou se puso encima de ella sin lastimarla, y apuntó su miembro hacia la intimidad de Mana.

\- ¿Estas segura de esto Mana-chan?.- Preguntó Shidou algo preocupado.

\- S-Sí Shidou-kun, quiero ser una contigo...quiero entregar todo mi amor por tí.- Dijo Mana sonrojada.

\- De acuerdo...si te duele mucho...avísame y paro ¿Vale?.- Dijo Shidou besando en la frente de la peliazul.

\- S-Sí.- Dijo Mana algo nerviosa.

Lentamente, Shidou metió su miembro dentro de la peliazul, lo metió poco a poco hasta que...

\- ¡Kya!.- Grito Mana adolorida.

Al gritar, Shidou vio sangre saliendo de ella dejando claro que ya no es virgen, Shidou se asusto por lo que vio y por ese grito.

\- ¡Mana! ¿¡Te duele!? ¡Si quieres paro aho...- fue interrumpido por la peliazul.

\- N-No...Duele, pero no la saques...- Dijo Mana saliendole lágrimas por el dolor que sentía.

\- V-Vale.- Dijo Shidou no muy convencido.

Shidou empezó a besar a Mana mientras que jugaba con sus pechos con sus manos para que olvidara el dolor que sentía cosa que lo consiguió.

\- Umm...Shidou...ya no me duele tanto...ya te puedes mover.- Aviso Mana mientras que gemía con las caricias del peliblanco.

Shidou asistió con la cabeza y empezó a moverse, al principio el ritmo era lento para que Mana se adaptase y que no sintiera más dolor, después de un rato aumentaron el ritmo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡No pares Shidou! ¡Sigue! ¡Ay!.- Gemía Mana por el placer que sentía.

\- ¡Urg! ¡Que bien se siente dentro de ti Mana!.- Gruño Shidou de placer.

\- ¡B-Baka! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Es vergonzoso!.- Dijo la peliazul sonrojada.

\- ¡Uh! ¡Mana-chan!.- Dijo el peliblanco mientras que seguía moviéndose.

\- ¡Shidou-kun! ¡um! ¡Se siente muy rico!...Creo...¡Ah! que dentro de poco...voy a correrme de nuevo.- Advirtió Mana al peliblanco mientras gemía.

\- Lo mismo digo Mana-chan, creo que...¡Ug! Voy a correrme en breve.- También advirtió el peliblanco mientras que sus movimientos eran muy rápidos.

\- Shidou...vamos ¡ah! Corrernos juntos...- Dijo Mana con una sonrisa.- ¡Ah! ¡Um! ¡Shidou-kun!.- Gemía ella.

\- ¡Mana-chan! ¡Me corro!.- Dijo Shidou moviéndose rápidamente.

\- ¡Yo también me corro! ¡Te amooooooooooo!.- Grito ella mientras que se corría.

\- ¡Yo también te amoooooo! ¡Ah!.- Grito el peliblanco mientras que se corría dentro de ella.

Al terminar, ambos se besaron y Shidou se quito de encima de la peliazul, el peliblanco cogió las sabanas de la cama mientras que Mana se acurrucaba en el pecho de el.

 **Fin del Lemon**

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo?.- Pregunto Shidou acariciando el pelo de la peliazul.

\- Maravilloso.- Dijo Mana mientras acariciaba el pecho del peliblanco.

De repente, en la mejilla derecha de Mana, brillo y se veía que la forma del brillo era igual que la marca que tenía Shidou en su mejilla, después de un rato, el brillo desapareció.

\- ¿Qué era eso Shidou-kun?.- Preguntó Mana curiosa

\- Creo que era el sello.- Dijo Shidou sonriendo.- Si a brillado, creo que significa que ese bastardo no podrá controlarte.- Dijo el suspirando.

\- Shidou...Hicimos esto...¿Solamente para ponerme un sello?.- Dijo Mana algo triste.

\- No...también lo hice porque te amo Mana-chan.- Dijo Shidou besando en la cabeza de la peliazul.- Jamas se me ocurriría hacer esto solo por placer.- Dijo el muy seguro de sus palabras.

\- Perdón Shidou-kun por decir eso.- Dijo ella arrepentida.

\- Tranquila Mana-chan.- Dijo el peliblanco acariciando las pequeñas manos de la peliazul.- Sera mejor dormir un rato, estoy cansado.- Dijo el mientras bostezaba.

\- Sí, yo también estoy cansada.- Dijo la peliazul mientras cerraba sus ojos.- Shidou-kun.- Llamó ella al peliblanco.

\- Dime.- Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa.

\- Que descanses...te quiero mucho.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- Que descanses tu también...yo también te quiero, mi Mana-chan.- Dijo Shidou cerrando sus ojos.

Al decir eso, ambos se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa mientras que se abrazaban.

 **\- Fin del Flasback -**

 **Habitación del tiempo – Dormitorios - Actualidad.**

\- ¿Y bien?.- Preguntó Origami levantando una ceja.

\- Origami-chan, lo que paso es que...hice el amor a Mana-chan.- Confesó el peliblanco nervioso y sonrojado haciendo que la peliazul también se sonroje.

\- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!?.- Grito Origami sorprendida.

\- Ara Ara...menuda sorpresa.- Dijo Kurumi algo sorprendida.

\- Antes de sacar conclusiones, también hice esto para proteger a Mana-chan.- Dijo Shidou serio.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Pregunto la peliblanca curiosa.

\- Pues...- Empezó explicar Shidou sobre lo del harem y lo del sello sagrado.-...Es por eso que hice esto para protegerla, ella no se negó.- Dijo el peliblanco sin quitar su seriedad.

Al decir eso, Origami y Kurumi se quedaron calladas hasta que Origami se acerco a Shidou y el peliblanco al sentir cerca de Origami se puso nervioso.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasa?.- Pregunto el peliblanco nervioso.

\- Shidou...podemos hablar a solas.- Dijo la peliblanca seria.

\- S-Sí...Chicas ¿podéis salir por unos momento?.- Preguntó el peliblanco a las demás.

\- Por mí no hay problema.- Dijo Mana mientras que se vestía, al terminar de vestir le dio un beso al peliblanco.- Te quiero...y sé sincero con ella.- Dijo ella susurrando al oído del peliblanco recibiendo un sí como respuesta.

\- Yo tampoco tengo inconveniente Shidou-san, no os tardéis demasiado porque tengo que deciros algo.- Dijo Kurumi algo seria.- _¿Por qué...de repente estoy molesta cuando Mana-chan besó a Shidou-san? ¡No, no, no! ¡Me niego a que estoy enamorada de Shidou-san!.-_ Pensó la pelinegra negando lo que estaba pensando.

Al decir eso, Mana y Kurumi se retiraron del dormitorio dejando solos a Shidou y Origami, ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Shidou comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres contarme Origami-chan?.- Preguntó Shidou curioso.

\- Dijiste que ibas hacer un harem ¿Es cierto?.- Preguntó Origami curiosa.

\- Sonando así, suena feo pero si hago un harem, no haría daño a nadie que tenga sentimientos por mí, a parte de Mana, amo a otras también.- Explicó Shidou serio.- Se lo dije a Mana sobre de mis sentimientos, y ella sugirió esa idea, ella me ama y yo a ella, a pesar de que ame a otras, ella es feliz con que la ame.- Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Todavía...sigues amando a Tohka Yatogami?.- Preguntó la peliblanca seria.

\- Te mentiría si dijera que no.- Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa nostálgica.- Ya no se lo que siento por ella, pero... cuando todo esto termine, encontrare la respuesta a lo que siento por Tohka.- Dijo el peliblanco sin quitar su sonrisa nostálgica.- Pueden que estén controladas por ese bastardo, creía que algunas de ellas no estaban controladas pero cuando ese bastardo quería que me fuera de ahí, todas me dieron la espaldas...puede que no fuese sin intención...pero...- Fue interrumpido porque la peliblanca abrazo al peliblanco.

\- Shidou...no le des más vueltas...ya encontraras la respuesta una vez que todo esto termine, tranquilízate.- Dijo Origami consolando al peliblanco.

Estuvieron un rato callados, hasta que Shidou volvió a hablar.

\- Origami-chan ¿Todavía...sigues odiando a las espíritus por lo que pasó con tus padres?.- Pregunto Shidou preocupado.

\- Al decir verdad...no, no se puede negar que mis padres murieron, sé que tu "hermana" Kotori lo hizo pero se que no lo hizo porque quisiese, sino que no pudo controlar su poder.- Dijo Origami con una sonrisa.- Las demás espíritus no tienen culpa de lo que paso a mi queridos padres...solo lo que puedo decir es que no odio a las espíritus sino aquellos seres como Kaylor perturbe la paz de nuestra ciudad.- Dijo ella seria.- Mi objetivo cambió cuando me fusione con Hikari, mi objetivo es protegerte y también a la gente que me importa, pero más tú ya que tu eres que me da las fuerzas para intentar conseguirlo.- Dijo la peliblanca sonriendo.

\- Origami...tú.- Dijo Shidou sorprendido.

\- Sí...Shidou, yo te amo.- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué respuesta dará Shidou ante la confesión de Origami? ¿Por qué Kurumi niega sus sentimientos por Shidou?. Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Dejad vuestros pensamientos en las Reviews, sois libres de expresaros.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD que tengáis un buen día a todos mis queridos lectores/as :D**

 **pd: Como dije al principio, os pido una gran disculpa ya que aparte de que estaba liado, he estado malo y aun lo sigo estando, pero ya me encontraba algo mejor para escribir este capitulo, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ;)**


	8. Capitulo 6

**Hola a todos ^^ gracias por vuestras reviews del capitulo anterior, bien quiero agradeceros como siempre el apoyo que le dais a la historia, se que sonará repetitivo pero al ver que os este gustando mucho como va la trama, me anima bastante y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo esta historia, en fin sin más que decir, comenzamos con el capitulo, Date a Live no me pertenece sino a su autor Köshi Tachibana.**

 **Pd: Para aquellos/as que no lo sepan, Origami al fusionarse con la Sora destruction (Hikari) cambió mucho su personalidad, seguirá siendo seria y analítica pero sera un poco más abierta con Shidou y a las chicas del harem :),**

\- Blah, Blah, Blah... (Personaje Hablando).

\- _Blah, Blah, Blah..._ (Personaje Pensando).

\- (Blah, blah, blah)... (Personaje hablando telepaticamente).

\- **Blah, Blah, Blah...** (Personaje en llamada o comunicándose con alguien ( **new** nombre de técnicas) ).

 **-** [Blah, blah, blah]. (Espíritu hablando)

\- **[Blah, blah, blah]** (Espíritu hablando telepaticamente)

\- **(Blah, Blah, Blah...) (yo hablando en mitad del pov).**

 **(Intro)**

 **Y tiñe a este sol de rojo.**

 **Tan solo atraviesa con tu propio cuerpo a los tiempos que vienen.**

 **La gente que camina a tu lado**

 **y las cosas que se pierden en el desorden,**

 **todos son recuerdos que desaparecerán.**

 **(Fuerza que se agita violentamente...**

 **Debilidad efímera y ondulante..)**

 **Al final, todas tendrán el mismo futuro.**

 **Un día como este funde a la niebla roja,**

 **mientras que sale el sol,**

 **el mundo se tiñe de carmesí.**

 **Dibuja una linea mientras el viento te lleva.**

 **Puntas de papel que fluyen como agua atacan al enemigo.**

 **Sueños y amores olvidados que se levantan.**

 **Todo lo que tengo que hacer ahora es completar la misión con estas manos.**

 **(Shakugan no Shana – Opening 1 – Sub Español – TV Version)**

 **Capitulo 06**

 **Un oscuro pasado.**

 **Habitación del tiempo – Dormitorios**

 **(Insertad OST "Shakugan No Shana OST 03 La pensee ce qui est faible" ponlo así ya que es así como se llama el track xD)**

\- Origami-chan ¿Todavía...sigues odiando a las espíritus por lo que pasó con tus padres?.- Pregunto Shidou preocupado.

\- Al decir verdad...no, no se puede negar que mis padres murieron, sé que tu "hermana" Kotori lo hizo pero se que no lo hizo porque quisiese, sino que no pudo controlar su poder.- Dijo Origami con una sonrisa.- Las demás espíritus no tienen culpa de lo que paso a mi queridos padres...solo lo que puedo decir es que no odio a las espíritus sino aquellos seres como Kaylor perturbe la paz de nuestra ciudad.- Dijo ella seria.- Mi objetivo cambió cuando me fusione con Hikari, mi objetivo es protegerte y también a la gente que me importa, pero más tú ya que tu eres que me da las fuerzas para intentar conseguirlo.- Dijo la peliblanca sonriendo.

\- Origami...tú.- Dijo Shidou sorprendido.

\- Sí...Shidou, yo te amo.- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Shidou al escuchar esa confesión abrió la boca de la impresión, pero no solo por la confesión, sino porque ante los ojos del peliblanco, la peliblanca lucía con una sonrisa hermosa.

\- ¿D-D-Desde cuando?.- Pregunto Shidou sin salir del shock.

\- Me enamoré de ti cuando te conocí por primera vez en el instituto Raizen **(O Raizen High School como prefieran llamarle)** Eramos estudiantes de primer año, tu te tropezaste sin querer conmigo y nos caímos al suelo y tu me ofreciste la mano pidiéndome disculpas, y cuando cogí tu mano, empece a sentir cosas...a medida que el tiempo pasaba, esos sentimientos se hicieron muy fuertes y comprendí que lo que sentía era amor, amor por ti, ese amor era incluso más fuerte que el amor que sentía por mis padres...los amo pero solo el amor me queda con vida, eres tu, Shidou.- Confesó Origami soltando algunas lagrimas.- No quiero perderte Shidou, eres el único que me das fuerzas para seguir adelante, puede que para todos soy una chica fuerte pero no es así.- Dijo ella sonriendo mientras lloraba.- Antes de fusionarme con Hikari, tenía pesadillas todas las noches y siempre era lo mismo, la muerte de mis padres y que alguien te asesinaban...siempre me levantaba toda sudada y temblando de miedo.- Dijo ella mientras que agachaba la cabeza.- Supongo que no querrás tener en tu harem a una chica miedosa y acosadora como yo ¿Cierto?.- Dijo ella con cierto odio a sí misma.

\- ¡No digas tonterías Origami-chan!.- Grito Shidou algo enfadado.

\- Shidou...- Dijo Origami sorprendida mientras levantaba la cabeza mirando al peliblanco.

Acto seguido, Shidou abrazó a la peliblanca dejándola sorprendida, iba a hablar hasta que Shidou se adelanto.

\- Origami-chan, se que has estado sola todo este tiempo, se que hacías esas cosas solo para llamar mi atención...- Dijo Shidou con una voz ronca.- Pero...Origami-chan, yo...no quiero que sigas viviendo con miedo, haré lo que sea para hacerte feliz...porque yo también te amo.- Declaro Shidou separándose del abrazo.

\- ¿D-De verdad?.- Dijo Origami sorprendida con lagrimas en sus ojos lilas.

\- Sí, Origami Tobiichi, te amo...te amo tal y como eres.- Dijo el peliblanco mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la peliblanca.- No llores por favor, no me gusta verte así.- Dijo Shidou sonriendo.

Acto seguido, Shidou beso a la peliblanca, no era un beso apasionado sino un beso que transmitía todo el amor que procesaba ambos peliblancos, al terminar el beso, ambos se miraron y se abrazaron de nuevo.

\- Shidou...te amo.- Dijo ella mientras se hundía en el pecho del peliblanco.

\- Yo también te amo...Origami-chan.- Dijo el apretando el abrazo.

 **(Cortad si queréis por aquí el OST xD)**

Al decir eso, Origami levanta su mirada y besa a Shidou cosa que lo correspondió el peliblanco, al terminar de besarse, Origami hablo.

\- Shidou.- Llamo ella al peliblanco con una sonrisa.

\- Dime...¡Woa!.- Dijo el cayéndose a la cama.

Al caer a la cama, Origami se puso encima del peliblanco, esta tenía una sonrisa lujuriosa, cosa que lo noto el peliblanco.

\- Etto...¿Origami-chan?.- Dijo Shidou algo nervioso por la mirada de la peliblanca.

\- Shidou...por favor...pondme el sello.- Dijo Origami con una cara seria.

\- ¿¡Quéeeeeeeeee!?.- Grito Shidou sorprendido.- ¿¡Estas segura Origami-chan!?.- Pregunto el peliblanco dudoso.

\- Si, estoy segura.- Dijo Origami seria.- Tu no quieres que ese maldito me controle ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó ella sin quitar la seriedad cosa que el peliblanco asistió con la cabeza.- Entonces, debemos hacerlo...no quiero que ese bastardo me controle y que tu sufras y no solo por eso...yo...-Dijo ella algo sonrojada.- Te amo...y me gustaría...hacerlo contigo.- Dijo ella sonrojada pero sin quintar su seriedad.

\- _¡Valla! Se ve bastante linda con esa cara.-_ Pensó el peliblanco asombrado mirando a la peliblanca.

 **¡Alerta Lemon!**

Acto seguido, Origami beso a Shidou, al principio era un beso tranquilo pero luego empezó a ser más apasionado, mientras que Origami besaba a Shidou, ella se desvestía ( **A Shidou no le hace falta desvestirse ya que estaba desnudo antes** ), al terminar de desvestirse, se separaron del beso por falta de aire en sus pulmones.

\- Uff Uff.- Intentaba respirar Origami.

\- Uff Uff Origami...eres hermosa.- Dijo Shidou contemplando a la peliblanca.

\- G-G-Gracias Shidou...tu también eres g-guapo.- Dijo Origami algo avergonzada.

\- _Me encanta como se avergüenza...se ve muy kawaii_ _ **(Bonita).**_ _-_ Pensó Shidou con una sonrisa.- ¿Quieres continuar...linda?.- Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa picara.

\- _¡M-Me llamo linda!.-_ Pensó ella sorprendida.- hum..- Asistió ellaalgo tímida.

Ante eso, Shidou empezó a besar el cuello de la peliblanca cosa que la peliblanca dio un gemido.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Shidou! ¡Um!.- Gimió Origami del placer que sentía.

Shidou al escuchar su reacción, bajo un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con los pechos de la peliblanca, primero masajeo ambos senos.

\- ¡Kya! ¡Shidou! ¡Sigue! ¡Um!.- Grito ella con éxtasis.

\- Como lo desees...princesa.- Dijo Shidou con voz juguetona.

Después de decir eso, Shidou empezó a chupar el seno derecho de la peliblanca mientras que su mano derecha masajeaba el otro seno de ella, después de un rato, Shidou sin dejar de chupar el seno derecho dejó de masajear el seno izquierdo para ir a la zona íntima de la peliblanca, al llegar, el peliblanco dejo de chupar el seno de la peliblanca.

\- ¿Puedo?.- Pregunto Shidou a la peliblanca.

\- S-Sí...hazme sentir bien...Shidou-kun.- Dijo Origami gimiendo.

Shidou obedeció y empezó a acariciar la zona íntima de la peliblanca, siguió acariciándola hasta que Shidou empezó a introducir un dedo dentro de la intimidad de la peliblanca y acto seguido, el dedo del peliblanco empezó a moverse.

\- ¡Ah! ¡No pares Shidou! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!.- Grito ella de placer.- ¡Me corro!.- Grito la peliblanca llegando al clímax.

Al terminar de correrse, Shidou saco su dedo de la intimidad de la peliblanca y la dejo que se recuperara.

\- ¿Estas bien Origami-chan?.- Pregunto Shidou algo preocupado.

\- Si.- Dijo Origami con una sonrisa.

Después de decir eso, ambos se besaron apasionadamente y al separarse, Origami se puso encima y miro al peliblanco con una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras ponía el miembro del peliblanco en la entrada de su vagina.

\- Origami-chan...¿Estas segura de hacerlo?.- Pregunto de nuevo Shidou algo inseguro.

\- Sí...quiero ser una contigo...Shidou.- Dijo Origami entre suspiros.

\- De acuerdo...- Dijo el peliblanco suspirando.- Si te hago mucho daño...me quito ¿Vale?.- Dijo el algo preocupado.

\- Hum...- Asistió Origami con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido, Origami introdució el pene del peliblanco dentro de su intimidad y empezó a bajar lentamente, al entrar el pene dentro del todo, Origami hizo un gesto de dolor mientra que le salia sangre de la intimidad de ella, dejando claro de que Origami perdió su virginidad.

\- Ugg...- Murmuro Origami adolorida.

\- Origami-chan ¿Te duele mucho?.- Pregunto Shidou preocupado.

\- Un poco...pero no la saques...ya se me pasara.- Dijo Origami dándole un beso en la boca de peliblanco.

Al decir eso, Shidou abrazo a Origami cosa que la peliblanca lo correspondió, estuvieron un rato así, hasta que...

\- Shidou-kun... ya no me duele tanto...Voy a moverme- Dijo Origami sin despejar de su abrazo.

\- Hum.- Asistió Shidou con la cabeza.

Acto seguido, Origami empezó a moverse para arriba y abajo lentamente ya que todavía le dolía pero también sentía placer.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Que bien se siente! ¡Um!.- Gimió ella del placer que sentía.

Después de eso, Origami aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Shidou-kun! ¡Esto es maravilloso!.- Dijo Origami cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa llena de placer.

\- ¡Ug! ¡Origami-chan!...No te exijas demasiado.- Dijo Shidou preocupado.

\- Tranquilo Shidou-kun...ya no me duele...¡Um!.- Dijo la peliblanca entre gemidos.

Estuvieron un rato, hasta que Origami incrementó aun más la velocidad de las embestidas.

\- Shidou-kun...¡Yo! ¡Me voy a correr!.- Dijo ella apunto de llegar al clímax.

\- ¡Ugg! ¡Yo también estoy apunto de correr Origami-chan!.- Dijo el mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Hagamoslo...ah...juntos!.- Dijo ella besando en la mejilla del peliblanco.- ¡Me corrooooooo!.- Grito ella llegando al clímax.

\- ¡Origami-chan! ¡Ahhhh!.- Grito Shidou también llegando al clímax.

Al terminar, Origami se quito de encima y se puso al lado derecho del peliblanco, acto seguido Origami puso su cabeza en el pecho de Shidou y ante tal acción por parte de la peliblanca, Shidou le dio un beso a su cabeza.

 **\- Fin del Lemon -**

\- Ha sido maravilloso, Shidou.- Dijo Origami con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Sí...Opino lo mismo.- Dijo Shidou sonriendo.

\- Te quiero Shidou-kun.- Dijo la peliblanca mirando al peliblanco con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Yo también te quiero, Origami-chan.- Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo.

Y de repente, en la mejilla derecha de Origami, brillo y salió la marca que tiene Shidou en su mejilla derecha, después de un rato, el brillo desapareció.

\- Con que...Este es el sello sagrado ¿Cierto?.- Dijo Origami analíticamente.

\- Sí...no hay de que preocuparse por ahora, ya que ese sello solo se eliminará si llego a morir.- Dijo Shidou sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

\- Prométeme...que no vas a morir a manos de ese bastardo o de alguien más.- Dijo la peliblanca con una cara triste y preocupada.

Shidou iba a preguntar por eso pero al ver la cara de Origami no pregunto y hablo.

\- Te lo prometo...no voy a morir, y no moriré a manos de ese bastardo ya que quiero estar junto a ti y con las demás chicas que amo.- Dijo el peliblanco mirando fijamente a la peliblanca.

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos momentos hasta que la peliblanca hablo.

\- Shidou-kun...gracias por entenderme y aceptar mis sentimientos.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

\- No hay nada de que agradecer...solo quiero lo mejor para ti.- Dijo el peliblanco acariciando el cabello de la peliblanca.- Sera mejor que nos levantemos y duchemos, Mana-chan y Kurumi nos estarán esperando.

Origami asistió con la cabeza y se levantaron para ir a bañarse, al terminar de bañarse, Shidou puso su traje negro con su gabardina y Origami se puso un traje de gimnasia de color gris, la pareja llegaron al campo de entrenamiento donde estaban Kurumi y Mana esperándolos.

 **Habitación del tiempo – Campo de entrenamiento.**

\- Ya era hora parejita.- Dijo Mana algo celosa.

\- Perdona Mana-chan.- Disculpo Shidou dándole un beso en los labios.- Es que tuve que ponerle el sello sagrado.- Susurro el peliblanco a la peliazul.

\- Bueno, eso conlleva a que Origami se une al harem ¿Verdad?.- Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa picara.

\- S-Sí.- Dijo Origami algo avergonzada.

\- Bien, basta de charla.- Dijo Kurumi algo celosa.- *Ejem* Tenemos dos años para entrenar para poder derrotar a Kaylor, como dije antes dos años equivale a dos días en la tierra, así que vamos a comenzar con el entrenamiento.- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras que utilizó una de sus pistolas para dispararse a ella misma.

Acto seguido, los relojes de arena empezaron a funcionar, dando inicio con el entrenamiento.

 **Por la noche - En la tierra – Ciudad de Teigu – Industrias DEM.**

Se veía una pila de cadáveres y se veía tres personas, una de ellas es Kaylor, quien tenía una espada en sus manos y en la cuchilla de la espada estaba manchada de sangre **(Imaginad que la espada de Kaylor es la** **Kusanagi no Tsurugi de Orochimaru de la serie Naruto** **),** y este con una sonrisa maligna apuntaba su espada a las otras dos personas que tenía enfrente, eran el director de la industrias DEM, Westcott y su secretaria, Ellen, quien esta utilizaba su CR-Unit para proteger a su director.

\- ¿¡Quién demonios eres, monstruo!?.- Grito Ellen mirando al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Yo? Mi querida amiga, soy Kaylor...Uno de los espíritus demoníacos quién tiene un pecado capital maravillosa.- Dijo Kaylor con aires de grandeza.

\- ¿¡A que has venido!?.- Dijo la rubia apuntando su espada al pelirrojo.

\- Simple...me gusta mucho este edificio para hacerlo mi trono para una próxima guerra.- Dijo el con una sonrisa maligna.

\- Hum...interesante, ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? Serias un gran partido.- Dijo Westcott con una sonrisa confiada.

Al decir eso, como si fuera un destello, la cabeza de Westcott fue rodando el suelo y el cuerpo del peliblanco cayo al suelo con un charco de sangre.

\- Siento desilusionarte pero...tu no entras en mis planes.- Dijo Kaylor con una voz oscura acompañado con una sonrisa sádica.

Ellen al ver la cabeza de su querido directo, se quedo en shock.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAA!.- Grito la rubia asustada.

\- Cállate.- Dijo Kaylor apareciendo delante de la rubia.- Puedes que seas muy linda y tengas un gran cuerpo...pero no te necesito...muere.- Dijo el cortando la cabeza a la rubia haciendo que muera al instante.- Bien, ya acabe con todas las molestias, es hora de hacer que este edificio sea mi imperio...jajajajaja.- Dijo el con una sonrisa maligna.

Era oficial, las industrias DEM a caído para siempre a manos de Kaylor.

 **Habitación del tiempo – Sala de estar – 1 año después (1 día en la tierra).**

Shidou y las chicas empezaron su entrenamiento hace un año, tanto el como las chicas aprendieron varias técnicas y hechizos, la relación que tiene Shidou con Mana y Origami iba mejorando más y más, al principio Mana y Origami se peleaban para que Shidou le hiciera caso para que las mimase, hasta que ellas dejaron de pelearse al pasar los días ya que Shidou les dijo que amabas a todas por igual. Kurumi todavía negaba sus sentimientos por el peliblanco y se volvió algo distante con Shidou cosa que el lo noto pero la dejo tranquila ya que el pensó de que era su problema y no quería molestarla, aunque le preocupaba. Hoy como siempre Shidou y las chicas entrenaban menos Kurumi ya que ella solo observaba, al terminar de entrenar las chicas se fueron a bañar primero y Shidou se acerco a Kurumi.

\- ¿Pasa algo Shidou-san?.- Pregunto Kurumi sonriendo.

\- Te he notado algo distante conmigo.- Dijo Shidou serio.

 **Habitación del tiempo – Baño**

\- Oye Mana ¿Por que dijiste a Shidou que no bañase con nosotros? Después de todo, el siempre se baña con nosotras.- Dijo Origami con cara seria mientras que se enjabonaba el cuerpo.

\- Shidou-kun me contó que últimamente Kurumi esta muy distante con el, el esta preocupado por eso.- Dijo Mana también seria mientras que se enjabonaba el pelo.

\- ¿Por que Kurumi-san estará distante con Shidou?.- Dijo la peliblanca pensativa.

\- No lo se, pero se que Shidou-kun la ayudara ya que por lo que he notado, también ama a Kurumi.- Dijo la peliazul suspirando.

\- ¿Tu aceptarías a Kurumi si se uniera al harem de Shidou?.- Preguntó Origami algo preocupada pero sin quitar su seriedad.

\- Depende, Shidou quiere salvar a Kurumi de la soledad y ella se niega, pero si ella se uniera...Pues la aceptaría.- Dijo Mana con una sonrisa.

\- Eres demasiado amable, Mana.- Dijo Origami suspirando.

\- Puede ser.- Dijo la peliazul sin dejar de sonreír.

Al decir eso, ambas chicas comenzaron a reírse y se metieron en la bañera.

 **Habitación del tiempo – sala de estar.**

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, Shidou-san.- Dijo Kurumi apartando la mirada del peliblanco.

\- Si tiene que ver Kurumi, me preocupas, llevas así desde hace 6 meses, ¿Te he hecho algo para que me trates así?.- Pregunto Shidou preocupado.

\- No, no me has hecho nada Shidou-san.- Dijo la pelinegra intentando evitar el tema.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué me tratas así?.- Insistió el peliblanco.

\- ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!.- Dijo Kurumi irritada.

\- ¡Dímelo Kurumi! ¡Me preocupas y no quiero que estés así!.- Grito Shidou desesperado.

\- ¡Te amo maldita sea!.- Grito Kurumi sonrojada dejando en shock el peliblanco.- ¡Te amo! ¡Tu tienes la culpa de que este así!...pero...Tengo miedo...a que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo.- Dijo ella algo triste.

\- ¿A que te refiere?.- Pregunto Shidou saliendo del shock.

\- Shidou-san...voy a contarte lo que me paso...mi oscuro pasado.- Dijo ella empezando a recordar.- Fue hace un año, antes de conocerte a ti y a Mana.

 **\- Flashback -**

 **POV Kurumi**

 **Ciudad de Teigu – Centro comercial**

Yo era una chica feliz, vivía en la ciudad de Teigu con mis padres, estudiaba en un instituto llamado Light stars **(Nombre inventado xD)** al que solo podían asistir solamente las chicas, era la chica más lista de mi clase pero siempre fui discriminada por mis ojos por lo cual apenas tenía amigos. Un día cualquiera saliendo de clases, iba al centro comercial para mirar artículos de anime, a mi me gustaban mucho el anime, y de repente un chico me hablo, tenía el pelo largo, llegando a sus hombros y tenía los ojos de color café y vestía su uniforme escolar.

\- Hola ¿Tokisaki-san?.- Dijo aquella persona con una sonrisa.

\- Sí soy yo, Kurumi Tokisaki...¿Quien eres?.- Pregunte yo tímida.

\- Perdón, soy Shota Sakamoto, soy un estudiante del instituto Sakamura **(Otro nombre de instituto inventado)** Esta a unos pasos a la derecha donde se sitúa tu instituto, solo que a diferencia del tuyo ahi solo hay chicos jejeje.- Dijo el hombre de nombre Shota riéndose.

\- jejeje eres gracioso.- Dije yo riéndome un poco.- ¿Y que quieres de mi?.- Pregunte yo algo nerviosa mientras jugaba con mis coletas.

\- Llevo días observándote y cada día que me pasaba viéndote, mi corazón se aceleraba.- Dijo Shota algo sonrojado.- Tokisaki-san...¡Tu me gustas! ¡Por favor sal conmigo!.- Declaro el sin quitar su sonrojo.

\- _¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Un chico se me ha declarado!.-_ Pensé yo en shock y sonrojada.- Bueno...m-me encantaría salir contigo Shota-kun.- Dije yo emocionada.

\- ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Genial!.- Dijo Shota-kun emocionado también.

Desde aquel entonces, mi vida fue feliz, Shota-kun era muy bueno conmigo, salíamos todos los días después de clases ya que ambos nos gustaban el anime y siempre hablábamos de nuestras opiniones con libertad, hasta que un día, estábamos en la tienda como siempre hasta que Shota-kun me hablo.

\- Kurumi-chan ¿Por que no me presentas a tus padres?.- Pregunto mi novio sonriendo.

\- Mmm...claro.- Dije yo aceptando la propuesta.

Ambos nos cogimos de la manos y nos dirigimos a mi casa para que Shota-kun conociera a mis queridos padres.

 **Casa de los Tokisaki – Sala de estar.**

Shota-kun y yo llegamos a mi casa, era una casa bastante grande, yo cogí mis llaves y abrí mi casa para poder entrar, al entrar a mi casa, me dio un escalofrío pero no le dí importancia.

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa!.- Dije yo saludando.

\- Hola cariño, ¿Como te ha ido en la escuela?.- Dijo mi madre saliendo de la cocina.

Mi madre era una mujer de 38-39 años de pelo largo y de color negro como mi pelo, ojos rojos como la sangre, ella no trabajaba ya que se dedicaba hacer las tareas de la casa.

\- Muy bien mama.- Dije yo dándole un beso a mi madre.- Hoy traigo una visita.

\- H-Hola señora Tokisaki, me llamo Shota Sakamoto, un gusto conocerla.- Saludo mi novio a mi madre bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

\- Un gusto, soy Akame Tokisaki.- Dijo mi mama con cara seria.- Mi hija y tu ¿Sois amigos?.- Pregunto ella sin quitar su seriedad.

\- Mama, Shota-kun y yo...somos pareja desde hace meses.- Dije yo tímida y sonrojada.

Mi madre al escuchar eso se sorprendió y acto seguido grito.

\- ¡Cariño! ¡Cariño! ¡Nuestra niña a traído su novio!.- Grito mi madre emocionada.

\- ¡QUEEEEE!.- Grito mi padre apareciendo en la sala con cara sorprendida.

Mi padre era un hombre de 40-41 años de pelo corto de color castaño con ojos de color miel, el trabaja en una empresa no muy lejos de la ciudad.

\- ¿¡Es eso cierto hija!?.- Dijo mi padre sorprendido.

\- S-Sí.- Dije yo algo de miedo ya que no se lo que hará mi padre después.- Papa, te presento a Shouta Sakamoto, Shota este es Issei Tokisaki...mi padre.- Dije yo a mi novio presentando a mi padre.

\- Un gusto Señor Tokisaki.- Dijo el como siempre respetuoso.

\- El gusto es mio muchacho.- Dijo el con una sonrisa.- ¿Te quedas a cenar?.- Preguntó mi padre a mi novio.

\- M-Me encantaría mucho Señor.- Dijo mi novio alegre.

\- Bien yo voy a subir a mi habitación para dejar mi mochila y cambiarme ¿Que vas a hacer Shota-kun?.- Pregunte yo a mi novio con una sonrisa.

\- Me gustaría poder hablar con tus padres si no te molesta.- Dijo el sonriéndome.

\- Claro que no, ahora vuelvo.- Dije yo dándole un beso en la mejilla de mi novio mientras que me iba de la sala.

Al subir mi habitación, deje mi mochila, y procedí a quitarme el uniforme y me puse una camiseta de color negro junto con un pantalón de pijama de color rojo, iba bajando hasta que note un olor raro y las luces estaban apagadas, así que pregunte.

 **(Insertad el OST "Shakugan no Shana – Serieux – Extended")**

\- ¿Mama? ¿Papa? ¿Shota-kun? ¿Estais aquí?.- Dije yo encendiendo las luces del salón.

Lo que vi me dejo horrorizada, era los cuerpos de mis padres en el suelo, tenía un cuchillo cada uno hincado en la cabeza y lo que me sorprendió fue que mi novio estaba manchado de sangre y tenía una sonrisa maniática.

\- Oh valla, hola Kurumi-chan.- Dijo mi novio con simpleza.

\- Shota-kun ¿¡Tú hiciste eso?.- Dije yo sin creérmelo.

\- Jajajajajajaja...¡Claro que sí! Yo los mate.- Dijo el con una sonrisa macabra.

\- Shota-kun ¿Por que lo hiciste?.- Pregunte yo apunto de llorar.

\- Lo hice...por mero placer...me encanta ver como mueren la gente.- Dijo el sin quitar su sonrisa macabra.

\- Monstruo.- Dije yo furiosa y impotente.

\- Jajajaja ¡debiste ver tu cara! ¿Pensaste que yo te ame y íbamos ser felices? Eres ingenua, solo me importa a mi mismo y mi propio placer jejeje.- Dijo el haciendo que mi corazón hiciese pedazos.

\- T-Tu...¿Nunca me amaste?.- Dije yo sin creérmelo y cayéndome al suelo, me faltaba el aire.

\- Ja, ¿Quién iba amar a una chica con unos ojos raros y también fea? Solo jugué contigo, jejeje.- Dijo el riéndose mientras que mi corazón se destruía más y más.- Bien, sin más que decir...te matare.- Dijo el sorprendiéndome para luego arrastrarme hacia atrás en intento de huir pero mis piernas no me lo permitían.- alégrate querida, muy pronto te reunirás con tus papis jajajajajaja.- Dijo el riendose mientras me clavaba un cuchillo en mi pecho, cerca de mi corazón.

\- Arg..- Dije yo sintiendo como me perforaba mi pecho.

Después de eso, me desmaye por la perdida de sangre, el bastardo de Shota creyó que estaba muerta mientras tanto en mi subconsciente empezaba a tener recuerdos felices con mis padres hasta que una voz me interrumpió.

- **[¿Quieres morir así? ¿Sin hacer nada?]**.- Pregunto esa voz.

\- (¿Qué es lo que voy hacer? Perdí a mis padres, y si estoy apunto de morir, prefiriria reunirme con ellos).- Dije yo con tristeza.

- **[¿Quieres poder para poder vengarte?].-** Pregunto esa voz de nuevo.

\- (Me gustaría, pero no creo salir de esta.)- Dije yo sin ánimos.

\- **[Tranquila niña, si te doy poder sobrevivirás ¿aceptas?].-** Dijo la voz

.

\- (Mmm...Acepto pero antes que nada...¿Quién eres?).- Pregunte yo curiosa.

\- **[Puedes llamarme Phantom...el poder que te voy a dar, harás que te conviertas en un espíritu].-** Dijo esa voz de nombre de Phantom.

Después de eso, noto que mi cuerpo se quemaba y también me dolía mis ojos, amenos el izquierdo y mi ropa cambió, y se puso de un traje tipo de chica gótica y mis manos aparecieron dos pistolas y note que mi herida se estaba cerrando, acto seguido abrí mis ojos y con la charca de sangre note que mi ojo izquierdo cambió y ahora parece un reloj, después de sorprenderme, me levante y mire como mi ex-novio se iba del salón.

\- Oye bastardo...todavía no hemos acabado.- Dije yo sonriendo como una psicópata.

\- ¿Como? ¡Se supone que habías muer...AHHHH!.- Gritó de horror Shota ya que le dispare en el brazo izquierdo y si ni siquiera note la potencia de la pistola que dispare, ya que vi que su brazo fue amputado.

\- Jajaja...¿Qué pasa Shota-kun? ¿Te dolió?.- Dije yo con sarcasmo.

\- ¿¡Quien eres monstruo!?.- Grito Shota con odio mientras se agarraba su brazo amputado.

\- ¿¡Yo!? Shota-kun, eres malo, soy Kurumi Tokisaki, tu novia o mejor ex-novia.- Dije yo con una sonrisa psicopata.- Ahora prepárate, Te torturare por lo que hiciste a mis padres.- Dije yo sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¡Piedad!.- Grito Shota asustado.

Procedí a dispararle a cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que lo deje tirado en el suelo, el pobre no podía ni caminar ni agarrar nada ya que le ampute sus brazos y piernas, después de eso le dispare a la cabeza y dije.

\- Ya os vengue...Mama, papa.- Dije yo algo triste.

 **(Cortad por aquí si queréis el OST)**

 **\- Fin del flasback -**

 **POV Normal**

 **Habitación del tiempo – Sala de estar.**

\- Después de eso, enterré a mis padres y a pesar de que me vengue, no paraba de matar gente, creo que se le podría decir que es una maldición de ese bastardo, ya que me he convertido una asesina como el.- Dijo Kurumi triste.- Acepte ese destino, pero al conocerte, sin querer empece ayudarte aunque no lo quisiese...por eso por mucho que desea estar contigo, no puedo...eres demasiado bueno para mí y seguramente no amaras a una asesina como yo.- Dijo ella soltando lágrimas

Shidou, quien estuvo escuchando todo el relato que contó Kurumi, sintió muchas cosas, tales como sorpresa, ira, tristeza, entonces entendió lo que pasaba y acto seguido abrazó a la pelinegra.

\- ¿Shidou-san?- Dijo Kurumi sorprendida.

\- Kurumi-chan...te entiendo como te has sentido, pero eso que dijiste no es verdad...yo también te amo.- Dijo Shidou con una voz grave dejando en shock a la pelinegra.- Se que has estado muy sola todo este tiempo, me da igual que matases a esas personas, yo solo quiero salvarte de esa maldición que dices tener y de la misma soledad.- Dijo el peliblanco mirando a los ojos de la pelinegra.- Y ese Shota al que mataste era un maldito ciego de mierda, tu eres realmente hermosa Kurumi, esos bastardos no aprecia de verdad de como eres y si te digo la verdad...me gusta mucho tus ojos...Kurumi-chan.- Dijo Shidou sonriendo mientras que le secaba las lágrimas de la pelinegra.

\- Esta bien...¿Qué estés con una asesina como yo?.- Dijo la pelinegra aun triste.

\- Sí...puede que en el pasado, hayas asesinado, pero todos cometemos errores y se le da otra oportunidad...Si estas conmigo...haré todo lo posible para hacerte feliz... a ti y a las demás chicas- Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Shidou...¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!.- Grito la pelinegra llorando de felicidad.

\- Yo también te amo, Kurumi-chan.- Dijo Shidou apretando el abrazo.

Al decir eso, Shidou y Kurumi se besaron y el vestido astral que llevaba la pelinegra se iba deshaciendo junto con su ojo en forma de reloj hasta dejarla desnuda y con su ojo de color amarillo en su estado normal, cuando era una humana, dejando claro de que Shidou sello los poderes de Kurumi, al terminar el beso, Shidou se sonrojó y Kurumi al ver su sonrojo, empezó a sonreír de forma picara.

\- Ara Ara Shidou-kun, ¿Te agrada mi cuerpo?.- Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo de forma picara.

\- S-Sí...- Dijo el peliblancó nervioso.

Al decir eso, Kurumi le dio un beso francés al peliblanco dejándolo en shock pero luego lo correspondió, teniendo así una batalla con sus lenguas...Después de un rato, Kurumi empujo levemente al peliblanco al sofá y Shidou curioso le preguntó.

\- Kurumi-chan...¿Que piensas hacer?.- Dijo Shidou curioso y a la vez nervioso por la sonrisa de la pelinegra.

\- He escuchado de Mana-chan y Origami-chan que le pusiste un sello que hace que la proteja de todo y eso se hace mediante con relaciones sexuales ¿cierto?.- Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa cosa que el peliblanco asistió con la cabeza.- Bueno ya que estoy desnuda...¿Por que no me pones el sello?.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 6**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Shidou le pondra el sello a Kurumi? ¿Shidou se volvió más fuerte que Kaylor?. Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Dejad vuestros pensamientos en las Reviews, sois libres de expresaros.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD que tengáis un buen día a todos mis queridos lectores/as :D**

 **PD: Sí los padres de Kurumi era Akame de la serie Akame ga kill y Issei de la serie High School DXD ya que no sabía si meter padres OC o de un personaje que haya visto, por lo cual me decidí por ellos dos XD**


	9. Capitulo 7

**Hola a todos ^^ Perdona por la tardanza, estaba muy liado...gracias a todos por los comentarios del capitulo anterior y me alegra saber que os esté gustando de como va la historia, esos buenos comentarios hace que me motive aún más para seguir escribiendo esta historia, en fin sin más que decir, comenzamos con el capitulo, Date a Live no me pertenece sino a su autor Köshi Tachibana.**

 **Pd: Para aquellos/as que no se dieron cuenta, a partir de ahora, Kurumi se abrirá más con Shidou y algunas personas, pero más con Shidou...pero sera siendo igual de psicópata xD.**

\- Blah, Blah, Blah... (Personaje Hablando).

\- _Blah, Blah, Blah..._ (Personaje Pensando).

\- (Blah, blah, blah)... (Personaje hablando telepaticamente).

\- **Blah, Blah, Blah...** (Personaje en llamada o comunicándose con alguien ( **new** nombre de técnicas) ).

 **-** [Blah, blah, blah]. (Espíritu hablando)

\- **[Blah, blah, blah]** (Espíritu hablando telepaticamente)

\- **(Blah, Blah, Blah...) (yo hablando en mitad del pov).**

 **(Intro)**

 **Y tiñe a este sol de rojo.**

 **Tan solo atraviesa con tu propio cuerpo a los tiempos que vienen.**

 **La gente que camina a tu lado**

 **y las cosas que se pierden en el desorden,**

 **todos son recuerdos que desaparecerán.**

 **(Fuerza que se agita violentamente...**

 **Debilidad efímera y ondulante..)**

 **Al final, todas tendrán el mismo futuro.**

 **Un día como este funde a la niebla roja,**

 **mientras que sale el sol,**

 **el mundo se tiñe de carmesí.**

 **Dibuja una linea mientras el viento te lleva.**

 **Puntas de papel que fluyen como agua atacan al enemigo.**

 **Sueños y amores olvidados que se levantan.**

 **Todo lo que tengo que hacer ahora es completar la misión con estas manos.**

 **(Shakugan no Shana – Opening 1 – Sub Español – TV Version)**

 **Capitulo 07**

 **Estalla la batalla.**

 **Habitación del tiempo – Sala de estar.**

\- Esta bien...¿Qué estés con una asesina como yo?.- Dijo Kurumi aun triste.

\- Sí...puede que en el pasado, hayas asesinado, pero todos cometemos errores y se le da otra oportunidad...Si estas conmigo...haré todo lo posible para hacerte feliz... a ti y a las demás chicas- Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Shidou...¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!.- Grito la pelinegra llorando de felicidad.

\- Yo también te amo, Kurumi-chan.- Dijo el peliblanco apretando el abrazo.

Al decir eso, Shidou y Kurumi se besaron y el vestido astral que llevaba la pelinegra se iba deshaciendo junto con su ojo en forma de reloj hasta dejarla desnuda y con su ojo de color amarillo en su estado normal, cuando era una humana, dejando claro de que Shidou sello los poderes de Kurumi, al terminar el beso, Shidou se sonrojó y Kurumi al ver su sonrojo, empezó a sonreír de forma picara.

\- Ara Ara Shidou-kun, ¿Te agrada mi cuerpo?.- Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo de forma picara.

\- S-Sí...- Dijo el peliblancó nervioso.

Al decir eso, Kurumi le dio un beso francés al peliblanco dejándolo en shock pero luego lo correspondió, teniendo así una batalla con sus lenguas...Después de un rato, Kurumi empujo levemente al peliblanco al sofá y Shidou curioso le preguntó.

\- Kurumi-chan...¿Que piensas hacer?.- Dijo Shidou curioso y a la vez nervioso por la sonrisa de la pelinegra.

\- He escuchado de Mana-chan y Origami-chan que le pusiste un sello que hace que la proteja de todo y eso se hace mediante con relaciones sexuales ¿cierto?.- Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa cosa que el peliblanco asistió con la cabeza.- Bueno ya que estoy desnuda...¿Por que no me pones el sello?.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera.

Shidou al escuchar eso se sonrojo.

\- *Glups* ¿Estas segura Kurumi-chan? Que yo sepa no te afecto el control mental de ese bastardo.- Dijo Shidou algo serio.

\- Sí, estoy segura Shidou-kun.- Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa.- Puede que no me haya afectado, pero quiero sentirme segura y protegida y tu sello sagrado cumple esa función y aparte...quiero ser solamente tuya.- Explico ella con un sonrojo.

\- _No me he dado cuenta pero...¡ese sonrojo se la ve hermosa!.-_ Dijo el peliblanco admirando el rostro de la pelinegra.- Bien, vamonos al dormitorio para estar más tranquilos.- Dijo el suspirando con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, vamos.- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa sincera.

Al decir eso, Shidou y Kurumi se fueron a la habitación.

 **Habitación del tiempo – Habitación.**

 **¡Advertencia Lemon!**

Shidou y Kurumi llegaron a la habitación dándose besos y acariciarse con desesperación, Kurumi ayudaba al peliblanco a quitarse su ropa, el peliblanco al terminar de desvestirse fue empujado levemente por Kurumi y cayó a la cama y se fijo que su amada pelinegra cerraba la puerta con seguro con una sonrisa llena de lujuria. La pelinegra se acerco al peliblanco y se sentó encima de el y le dio un beso francés al peliblanco al que el gustosamente lo correspondió. Al terminar el beso, la pelinegra hablo.

\- Hoy Shidou-kun seré yo quien manda, tu hoy seras mi esclavo.- Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

\- Como tu quiera preciosa.- Dijo Shidou dejándose llevar.

Acto seguido, Kurumi cogió la camiseta negra del peliblanco para amarrar los brazos de Shidou, después de amarrarle volvió a besar al peliblanco. Después de ese beso, Kurumi puso su pie en el miembro de Shidou, causándole dolor y excitación al peliblanco.

\- ¡Ah! Eso dolió, Kurumi-chan.- Dijo Shidou adolorido y excitado.

\- Mentiroso, eso te excitó.- Dijo Kurumi sonriendo con lujuria mientras que masturbaba el pene del peliblanco lentamente.

\- ¡Ah! Kurumi-chan ¡Um!.- Gimió Shidou del placer que sentía.

Al decir eso, Kurumi aumentó la velocidad de sus pies (Y también la masturbación).

\- ¿Te gusta que te masturbe con mis pies mi querido pervertido?.- Dijo la pelinegra sin quitar su sonrisa lujuriosa.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Me gusta mucho Kurumi-chan!.- Dijo el peliblanco muy excitado.- ¡Ah Kurumi-chan! ¡Me corro!.- Dijo el llegando al clímax, manchando los pies de la pelinegra.

\- Ara ara, te has corrido bastante...tengo el pie manchado.- Dijo Kurumi mirando su pie con una sonrisa.- ahora tendré que limpiarme el pie.- Dijo ella recogiendo los rastros de semen de su pie y se lo metió en su boca de manera sensual.- Delicioso y ahora que mi pie esta limpio...Shidou-kun, al hacerte eso me he puesto así, te ordeno que me lo lamas.- Dijo Kurumi levantándose y señalando su intimidad con una sonrisa excitada.

\- Tu mandas querida.- Dijo Shidou empezando a lamer la intimidad de la pelinegra.

\- ¡Um! Así, sigue lamiendo así...- Gimió ella excitada.

\- Um...¡que rica estas Kurumi-chan!.- Dijo el peliblanco mientras que lamía la intimidad de la pelinegra con más rapidez.

\- ¡B-Baka! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Uhm!.- Gimió la pelinegra sonrojada.- ¡Ahhhhh!.- Grito ella llegando al clímax, llenando de fluidos en la boca del peliblanco.

\- ¡Mmm! Te corriste muy rápido, querida.- Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

\- ¡Cállate!.- Dijo Kurumi dándole un empujón suave en el hombro.- Gracias por sentirme bien, Shidou-kun.- Dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla del peliblanco.- Ahora...- Dijo ella sentándose encima del peliblanco.- Comenzamos con el plato fuerte...¿No lo crees, querido?.- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

\- Sí, comencemos.- Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo.

Acto seguido, Kurumi cogió el miembro del peliblanco y se lo puso en la entrada a su intimidad, la pelinegra introdució el pene del peliblanco a su intimidad y Kurumi puso un gesto de dolor ya que desde su intimidad le salía sangre, dejando claro de que ya no era virgen.

\- ¡ite!.- Dijo Kurumi adolorida.

\- Tranquila.- Dijo Shidou calmando a la pelinegra.

Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que Kurumi empezó a moverse, al principio era lento pero luego cogió ritmo.

\- ¡Um! ¡Qué bien se siente Shidou-kun! ¡Ah!.- Dijo Kurumi cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa llena de placer.

\- ¡Ug! ¡Kurumi-chan!.- Dijo Shidou mientras que veía como se movía la pelinegra.- _¡Maldición! Si no estuviera amarrado, podría coger y acariciar sus pechos.-_ Pensó el sin dejar de mirar a la pelinegra cosa que ella lo notó.

\- ¿Qué pasa mi querido pervertido? ¡Ah! ¿Deseas tocarme?.- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.- Bueno, como te has portado bien, te voy a desatar.- Dijo ella desatando al peliblanco sin dejar de moverse.

Shidou al ser desatado, se puso encima de la pelinegra (Sin sacar su miembro de la intimidad de Kurumi) y mirándola con lujuria.

\- Ahora me toca ser el que manda.- Dijo Shidou besando en el cuello de su pareja mientras que jugaba con los pechos de la pelinegra.

\- ¡um! ¡Lo que tu quieras! ¡Pero no pares! ¡Si! ¡Si!.- Dijo Kurumi totalmente excitada.

Al decir eso, Shidou empezó a moverse con más rapidez hasta que...

\- ¡Kurumi-chan! ¡Estoy apunto de correrme!.- Gruño Shidou intentando aguantar.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Yo también estoy apunto de correrme! ¡Um!.- Aviso ella también intentando aguantar.- ¡Hagamoslo juntos!

\- ¡Kurumi-chan!.- Dijo Shidou aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas.

\- ¡Shidou-kun!.- Grito Kurumi excitada.

Ambos se corrieron juntos, después de estar así un rato, Shidou se quito de encima de la pelinegra y Kurumi puso su cabeza en el pecho del peliblanco mientras que ambos procedía a recuperar el aire.

 **\- Fin del Lemon -**

\- ¿Como ha estado?.- Pregunto el peliblanco sonriendo.

\- Se sintió genial, gracias.- Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo hasta que se percato de algo.- Shidou ¿Y el sello?.- Pregunto ella curiosa.

Al decir eso, en la mejilla derecha de Kurumi empezó a brillar salió la marca que tiene Shidou en su mejilla derecha, después de un rato, el brillo desapareció.

\- Hay tienes tu respuesta jejeje.- Dijo el peliblanco riéndose.

\- ¡Moo! ¡No seas malo!.- Dijo la pelinegra haciendo la cara irresistible para todos los hombres "los pucheros Kawaii/Moe".

\- jajaja, eres muy mona cuando haces eso.- Dijo el dándole un beso en la cabeza.

\- Baka...- Murmuro ella algo sonrojada.- ¿Shidou-kun?

\- Dime Kurumi-chan.- Dijo Shidou dando un suspiro.

\- Te quiero.- Dijo Kurumi sonrojada.- Me da igual que tengas a otras chicas, mientras que tu me ames...soy feliz.- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Sí, te prometo...que jamas te dejare sola, así que si hay algo que te inquieta me lo dices...déjame ayudarte.- Dijo el peliblanco acariciando la mejilla derecha de la pelinegra.

\- Shidou-kun...- Dijo la pelinegra sorprendida.- ...de acuerdo, te prometo que haré eso, mi amado Shidou.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna.- y ahora...- Dijo ella mientras que sonreía de forma lasciva.- ¿Te apetece otra ronda?.- Dijo Kurumi de manera erótica.

\- Como tu quieras, princesa.- Dijo Shidou suspirando con una sonrisa.

Al decir eso, ambos procedieron a volver a tener relaciones sexuales, mientras tanto...

 **Habitación del tiempo – Sala de estar.**

Mana y Origami habían terminado de bañarse y procedieron a avisar su amado peliblanco, pero al salir vieron que no estaban el peliblanco ni la pelinegra.

\- ¿Donde se ha metido Shidou-kun y Kurumi?.- Pregunto Mana mirando por los alrededores.

\- Eso mismo me lo pregunto yo.- Dijo Origami analizando la situación con una cara seria.

\- ¡Ah!.- Grito una voz de mujer.

\- ¿Quién ha gritado?.- Pregunto Origami buscando la dueña de la voz.

\- No lo se, yo no he sido Origami.- Dijo Mana negando con la cabeza.

\- Entonces ¿Quien fu...?.- La peliblanca fue interrumpida por una voz

\- ¡Kurumi-chan! ¡Ug!.- Gruño una voz masculina.

\- ¡Viene del dormitorio!.- Gritaron ambas sorprendidas y fueron a donde esta la puerta y pusieron su oreja para escuchar.

\- ¡No pares Shidou-kun! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!.- Gimió Kurumi.

\- ¡Diablos Kurumi!.- Gimió Shidou.

\- Están haciendo ¿Lo que creo que esta haciendo Origami?.- Murmuro la peliazul en shock.

\- Eso creo.- Dijo la peliblanca también en shock.

\- Una más al harem de Shidou-kun.- Dijo Mana suspirando.

Después de eso ambas se retiraron para sentarse al sofá a descansar.

 **Timeskip: Al año siguiente (Al día siguiente en la tierra).**

 **Ciudad de Teigu – Sitio desconocido**

Kaylor había destruido el edificio donde estaba las industrias DEM para después construir una especie de pilar que constaba de 3 pisos y una azotea, el se encontraba en el tercer piso sentado en un trono mientras que las chicas espíritus, las agentes de AST y de Ratatosk estaba inclinadas de rodillas.

\- Chicos y Chicas.- Dijo Kaylor haciendo una voz de emperador.- A llegado el día...hoy daremos caza a Shidou Itsuka junto con sus chicas, para que el plan se lleve a acabo, Las agentes de AST y Ratatosk vigilara el pilar desde afuera.- Ordeno Kaylor con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hai!.- Dijeron todas las Agentes de AST y Ratatosk mientras que se retiraban del lugar.

\- Tohka, quiero que protejáis el segundo piso junto con las otras chicas espíritus.- Ordeno Kaylor a las chicas.

\- Hai, pero una pregunta Kaylor.- Dijo Tohka curiosa.- ¿Quien protegerá el primer piso?.

\- Mi querida Tohka, de eso no hay de que preocuparse, ya he ordenado a alguien que lo vigile.- Dijo el pelirrojo besando en la frente de la pelimorada.- Ahora retírate y vigila el segundo piso.

\- ¡Hai!.- Dijo la pelimorada en tono energético.

\- _Por fin caerás antes mí...Shidou Itsuka, solo falta que vengas para que la diversión comience.-_ Pensó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa macabra ( **Imaginaros la sonrisa de Kokabiel de la serie High School DxD** ).

 **Mientras tanto:**

 **Habitación del Tiempo – Campo de entrenamiento.**

Había terminado el entrenamiento de dos años (dos días en la tierra) y muchas cosas han pasado, Shidou les dijo a sus chicas que ahora Kurumi formaría parte del harem y las chicas la aceptaron ya que Shidou logró que no siguiera cayendo en la oscuridad, al principio Kurumi pido perdón a las chicas por atacarlas pero se llevo la sorpresa de que Mana y Origami la abrazaron y diciendo que no se preocupara. Consiguiendo de que Kurumi empezase a llorar...Después de eso Kurumi se hizo amiga de la peliazul y de la peliblanca, Shidou al ver eso sonrió ya que veía que cada día (o minutos en la tierra) que la pelinegra estaba feliz. Shidou y las chicas meno Kurumi, estaba en el campo de entrenamiento esperando a la pelinegra.

\- ¿Cuando llegara Kurumi?.- Pregunto Mana curiosa.

\- No lo sé, se esta tardando mucho.- Dijo Shidou algo preocupado.

\- Solo espero que no tarde.- Dijo Origami con paciencia.

\- ¡Perdón por la tardanza!.- Dijo Kurumi corriendo hacia el lugar junto con una caja.

 **(Para los curiosos, Shidou, Mana y Origami iban vestido con la misma ropa de cuando comenzó el entrenamiento solo que sus ropas estaban desgastadas y Kurumi iba vestida con un conjunto de ropa negra xD)**

\- Kurumi-chan ¿Qué es esa caja?.- Pregunto el peliblanco señalando la caja.

\- Esto...- Dijo la pelinegra mirando la caja.- Es un regalo para vosotros por haber acabado el entrenamiento, son unos anillos.- Dijo ella sonriendo.- Shidou el tuyo es el anillo que tiene la media luna, Mana el tuyo es la del sol y el tuyo Origami es la estrella.- Explico ella sobre el regalo mientras que entregaba los anillos.

\- ¿Por qué nos regala estos anillos Kurumi?.- Pregunto Mana curiosa.

\- Os lo regalo porque no son anillos normales.- Dijo ella sonriendo.- Decid estas palabras "Link Start" y veras lo que pasa.- Dijo la pelinegra cerrando los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

 **(Sí, el Link Start viene de la serie Sword Art Online)**

Shidou, Mana y Origami se quedaron mirando sus anillos para después ver a la pelinegra que esta asistía con la cabeza.

\- ¡Link Start!.- Gritaron Shidou, Mana y Origami a la vez.

Y al decir eso, los anillos brillaron y iluminaron sus cuerpos, después de un rato, el brillo paró.

\- ¡Wao!.- Dijo Shidou asombrado.

Shidou iba vestido con una gabardina negra con rayas blanca y donde estaba situado su cuello tenía plumas blancas, tenía guantes de color negro sin dedos y también tenía sus dos espadas (Elucidator y Sandalphon) cargado en su espalda **(Su traje se basa en Kirito de New ALO o mejor dicho Kirito en Sword Art Online II).**

\- Tu traje Shidou-kun es especial.- Empezó explicar Kurumi.- Este traje lo hice ambientandome en tu antiguo y desgastado traje ademas de poner un acceso a que ese traje permita invocar a tus espadas sin necesidad de llamarlas.- Explico ella con una sonrisa.- Ademas si te rompes la camiseta se reconstruirá, ¿Te gusta querido?.

\- ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias Kurumi-chan!.- Dijo Shidou sonriendo mientras que besaba en la frente de la pelinegra.

\- Guau.- Dijeron Mana y Origami mirando sus ropas.

Mana vestía de una camisa sin mangas y de cuello alto de color azul oscuro junto con unos tirantes de color rosa y en sus brazos tenía unas mangas de color blanco, portaba unos leggins de color negro y unas botas metálicas y tenía la Luz Lambent en su cintura. **(Para que hagáis una idea, la ropa es la de Aqua de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep).**

Origami vestía de una camiseta sin mangas de color azul con detalles amarillos un especie de pañuelo en su cuello, llevaba una falda de color blanco y unos protectores metálicos que cubren en ambos brazos y piernas y tenía la Sora Destruction en su mano **(Como dije antes, para que hagáis una idea, la ropa es la de Yuki Nonaka de la serie Shinmai maou no testament pero sin la capa).**

\- La ropas de Origami y Mana, me base en sus antiguos trajes de AST.- Explicó Kurumi mirando los trajes de las chicas.- Al igual que Shidou-kun, al activar el anillo activareis automáticamente vuestras espadas.

\- Gracias por el regalo Kurumi.- Dijeron ambas chicas (Mana y Origami) con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, ahora.- Dijo la pelinegra poniéndose seria.- Una doble mía a investigado los suceso que a ocurrido mientras que no estábamos y resulta que Kaylor destruyó el DEM y creó un pilar.- Dijo Kurumi sorprendiendo a Shidou y a las demás.- Tengo entendido que el pilar se basa en 4 pisos, por fuera estará protegido por las agentes de AST y Ratatosk, el primer piso no se quien lo protege pero se que Tohka-san y las demás protege el segundo piso y en el tercero está Kaylor.- Dijo ella sin quitar su seriedad.- Yo me encargare de distraer a las agentes de AST y Ratatosk con mis multiplicaciones, ya lo demás os encargareis vosotros.- termino ella poniéndose su forma astral

\- Entendido.- Dijeron Shidou, Mana y Origami serio.

Acto seguido, Kurumi abrió un portal y se fueron de la habitación del tiempo.

 **Ciudad de Teigu – Pilar de Kaylor.**

Shidou y las demás salieron del portal y aparecieron en un callejón donde se situaba el pilar.

\- Ya hemos llegado, yo me encargare de ellas.- Dijo Kurumi señalando a las agentes de AST y Ratatosk.- Nos vemos luego, tened cuidado.- Dijo ella apunto de irse hasta que...

\- ¡Kurumi-chan!.- Dijo Shidou para luego darle un beso en la boca a su novia (Kurumi).- Ten mucho cuidado.- Dijo el preocupado.

\- Lo mismo digo querido, te quiero.- Dijo ella desapareciendo del lugar para luego aparecer donde está las agentes.- ¡Hola!.- Saludo ella con la mano.

\- ¡Nightmare!.- Dijeron todas las agentes mirando a la pelinegra.

\- Vamos a jugar.- Dijo Kurumi con su sonrisa sádica mientras que se multiplicaba.

Las Kurumi volaron hacia un lado para que las chicas de AST la persiguieran.

\- Vía libre, vamonos.- Dijo Shidou serio.

Mana y Origami asistieron con la cabeza y caminaron hacia donde estaba la puerta de entrada, al entrar hablo una voz dentro de unos altavoces.

\- **Hola basura.** \- Dijo Kaylor animadamente.- **Bienvenidos a la torre de batalla**.

\- Bastardo, ¡basta de juegos y enfréntate como un hombre!.- Grito Shidou con una cara seria.

\- **¿Para quitar la diversión? Paso.** \- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras que se abría una puerta.- **¡Quiero divertirme un rato y verte como sufres! ¡Que comience el juego! ¡No te mueras demasiado rápido! Jajajaja.** \- Dijo el riéndose.

Al decir eso se corto la comunicación y en la puerta que se abrió apareció dos luces rojas.

\- ¡Groaaaaaaaaaagh!.- Dio un grito una voz.

\- [¿Estas preparado compañero?].- Dijo Elucid con un tono de emoción.

\- (Sí, estoy preparado.)- Dijo Shidou mentalmente a su espada.

\- [Recuerda nuestro entrenamiento Shidou-kun.]- Dijo Sandalphon alegre.

\- (Claro).- Dijo Shidou sonriendo mientras que cogía sus dos espadas.- Que comience...la fiesta.- Dijo el mientras que ponía una cara llena de determinación.- ¿Estáis listas chicas?.- Pregunto el peliblanco a sus novias.

\- Sí, Shidou/-kun.- Dijeron ambas sonriendo mientras cogían sus espadas.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 7**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Que sera esa dos luces rojas? ¿Quién gritó? ¿Shidou y sus chicas se hicieron más fuertes? ¿Que técnicas tendrá? . Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Dejad vuestros pensamientos en las Reviews, sois libres de expresaros.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD que tengáis un buen día a todos mis queridos lectores/as :D**

 **PD: ¿Os gusta la nueva imagen del fic? Ese sera por ahora el definitivo ^^**


	10. Advertencia

**Advertencia**

 **Hola a todos, antes que nada os pido disculpas para aquellos que creían que ya había subido el capitulo, y tranquilos que "por ahora" no voy a pausar el fic, vengo a deciros que me tardaré en subir los capítulos ya que estaré muy ocupado con mis estudios, en vez de subir un capitulo a la semana sera cuando yo pueda y tenga tiempo...Como dije antes os pido disculpas si creíais que era el capitulo pero tranquilos lo intentare subir pronto.**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD que tengais un buen día y tranquilos que intentare subir el capitulo cuando pueda.**

 **PD: Si llegase a pausar el fic, lo avisaria en otra nota.**

 **PD2: Este mensaje no se borrara ya que es un advertencia y no una nota xD**


	11. Capitulo 8

**Hola a todos ^^ antes que nada vengo a deciros que perdón por haberme tardado tanto en subir, ya que como dije en la advertencia, estaré muy ocupado con mis estudios, ya no tendré el tiempo que tenía en verano, pero aún así intentare subir cuando pueda. Bueno os agradezco vuestras reviews del capitulo anterior de todo corazón, como siempre digo eso me anima a seguir escribiendo esta historia, en fin sin más que decir comenzamos con el capitulo. Date a Live no me pertenece sino a su autor Köshi Tachibana.**

Pd: **cambiare el opening de nuevo, el que tenía en los primeros capítulos de este fic (El de Sword Art Online – Opening 2 – INNOCENSE) Era una "beta" por así decirlo ya que no encontraba un opening que encajara este fic, el de Shakugan no Shana opening 1 me gusto para el fic y lo utilice a partir del capitulo 4 pero lo cambié porque...me gusta hacerlo en plan tipo anime xD (Que casi todas tiene 2 openings por temporada, por ejemplo Sword Art Online) Se que para algunos es innecesario pero... lo hago para que la gente escuche la canción si el lector/a quiere mientras que lee este fic ^^**

Pd2: Para aquellos que pregunten si el pilar es algo importante, al decir verdad...depende de como lo veáis, y si queréis una referencia a ese pilar imaginaros el pilar donde se va a las mazmorras de la serie DanMachi solo que en vez de ser más pisos es de 4 pisos xD.

\- Blah, Blah, Blah... (Personaje Hablando).

\- _Blah, Blah, Blah..._ (Personaje Pensando).

\- (Blah, blah, blah)... (Personaje hablando telepaticamente).

\- **Blah, Blah, Blah...** (Personaje en llamada o comunicándose con alguien ( **new** nombre de técnicas) ).

 **-** [Blah, blah, blah]. (Espíritu hablando)

\- **[Blah, blah, blah]** (Espíritu hablando telepaticamente)

\- **(Blah, Blah, Blah...) (yo hablando en mitad del pov).**

 **(Intro)**

 **(Enciende mi fuego)**

 **Ahora dejaré de ocultar**

 **mis sentimientos,**

 **con el fin de cambiar**

 **y no regresar a esa realidad,**

 **Incluso si el destino era inevitable,**

 **nadie puede predecir lo que pasará,**

 **Desesperadamente lucharé contra él,**

 **Así que podemos tomar el futuro en nuestros ojos...**

 **¡Con nuestras manos!**

 **¡Grita!**

 **Tu existencia.**

 **¡Grítalo!**

 **¡Grita! ¡Grita!**

 **No importa los desafíos**

 **que esperan por delante.**

 **(Enciende mi fuego)**

 **(Shakugan no Shana III – Opening 1 – Sub Español – TV Version)**

 **Capitulo 08**

 **El Monstruo de ojos rojos.**

 **Ciudad de Teigu – Pilar de Kaylor – Primer piso.**

\- **Hola basura.** \- Dijo Kaylor animadamente.- **Bienvenidos a la torre de batalla**.

\- Bastardo, ¡basta de juegos y enfréntate como un hombre!.- Grito Shidou con una cara seria.

\- **¿Para quitar la diversión? Paso.** \- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras que se abría una puerta.- **¡Quiero divertirme un rato y verte como sufres! ¡Que comience el juego! ¡No te mueras demasiado rápido! Jajajaja.** \- Dijo el riéndose.

Al decir eso se corto la comunicación y en la puerta que se abrió apareció dos luces rojas.

\- ¡Groaaaaaaaaaagh!.- Dio un grito una voz.

\- [¿Estas preparado compañero?].- Dijo Elucid con un tono de emoción.

\- (Sí, estoy preparado.)- Dijo Shidou mentalmente a su espada.

\- [Recuerda nuestro entrenamiento Shidou-chan.]- Dijo Sandalphon alegre.

\- (Claro).- Dijo Shidou sonriendo mientras que cogía sus dos espadas.- Que comience...la fiesta.- Dijo el mientras que ponía una cara llena de determinación.- ¿Estáis listas chicas?.- Pregunto el peliblanco a sus novias.

\- Sí, Shidou/-kun.- Dijeron ambas sonriendo mientras cogían sus espadas.

Después de decir eso, las luces rojas se esfumaron y apareció un minotauro de color rojo con ojos del mismo color pero más brillantes, le faltaba el cuerno derecho, tenía muchas cicatrices y en su mano derecha portaba una espada larga. **(Para que os hagáis una idea, es el minotauro que lucho contra Bell Cranel de la serie "DanMachi")**.

\- ¡Groaaaaaaagh!.- Grito el minotauro corriendo hacia donde estaba Shidou y las demás.

Al llegar el minotauro ataco con su espada al peliblanco pero este se cubrió con sus espadas y el monstruo siguió empujando para poder atacar a su objetivo.

\- ¡Grr!.- Gruño el peliblanco ejerciendo fuerza en su bloqueo.

Y de repente, a las espaldas del minotauro, Origami amputo los ambos brazos del minotauro dejando libre de presión a Shidou.

\- ¡Groaaaaaaagh!.- Gruño el minotauro adolorido mientras que formaba un charco de sangre a causa de su perdida de ambos brazos.

Shidou se aparto del sitio donde estaba como un destello se tratase, Mana apareció enfrente del minotauro mientras que apuntaba la Luz Lambent, la espada emitía un brillo morado.

-¡ **Mazāzu Rozario** (Mother's Rosario)!.- Grito Mana su ataque con cara seria.

Al decir eso, la peliazul comienza a dar cinco apuñaladas consecutivas al minotauro desde la parte del hombro derecho hasta la cintura izquierda y después dio otras cinco desde la parte izquierda del hombro hasta la cintura derecha, formando una X, al hacer eso, Mana inclinó su cuerpo y con toda su fuerza, da una ultima apuñalada en el medio donde forma la X, ante tal fuerza el minotauro fue despedazado y cayo su cabeza al suelo con sus restos.

\- ¡Lo hicimos!.- Grito Mana alegre mientras que Origami sonreía.

Shidou solo seguía serio mientras que miraba al minotauro y a su alrededores cosa que Origami se dio cuenta y se acerco al peliblanco y le abrazo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Shidou?.- Dijo Origami curiosa pero con cara seria mientras.

\- Aquí hay gato encerrado, es muy raro que ese bastardo nos haya mandado un monstruo tan débil.- Dijo Shidou pensativo sin quitar su seriedad de su rostro.

\- Tienes razón, ese Kaylor no seria tan idiota de dejar a un monstruo débil protegiendo el primer piso.- Dijo Origami analítica mientras que se separaba del abrazo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Origami?.- Dijo Mana curiosa pero también con cara seria.

\- Me refiero, a que si yo fuera el enemigo no pondría alguien tan débil a defender un piso como este.- Dijo Origami pensativa.- al no ser...- fue interrumpida por el peliblanco.

\- Al no ser que ese monstruo tenga una habilidad especial.- Dijo Shidou terminando de formular la teoría.- ¡Chicas! ¡Poneros detrás de mí!.- Dijo el mientras que se puso en guardia.

 **(Para esta parte introducid el OST: Swordland- Sword Art Online extended)**

Al decir eso, los resto del minotauro como si fuera por arte de magia, se juntaron, consiguiendo así una restauración completa, el minotauro al tener sus miembros de vuelta recogió su espada y al recogerlo, volvió a acercase al grupo para atacar. Shidou cerro los ojos por unos momentos mientras que el minotauro se acercaba más y más, al llegar, El minotauro ataco al peliblanco y antes que la espada le llegara a tocar...

\- **¡QuickSilver!.-** Dijo Shidou mientras que abría los ojos y paralizaba el tiempo.- _¡Lo haré en pedazos para que no se vuelva a regenerarse!.-_ Pensó el mientras que cortaba el brazo donde el minotauro sostenía su espada con Elucidator.

Acto seguido, Shidou empezó a cortar rápidamente con sus ambas espadas todo el cuerpo del monstruo, dejando de nuevo con sus brazos amputados junto con sus piernas y cabeza. Shidou, al terminar de atacarle, desactivo su técnica.

\- ¡Uff!.- Suspiro algo cansado Shidou..

\- Shidou-kun ¿Está muerto?.- Pregunto Mana con cara seria.

\- Ni idea, creo que sí.- Dijo el peliblanco limpiando su sudor.

Al decir eso, el monstruo volvió a regenerarse otra vez, cosa que fastidio el peliblanco.

\- ¡Por la santa mierda! ¿¡Es que eres un jodido inmortal o qué!?.- Grito Shidou fastidiado al minotauro.

\- **[Compañero, esa regeneración nos están tocando mucho los cojones, ¡tienes que matarlo ya!.]-** Dijo Elucid también fastidiado.

\- (¿¡Y Cómo cojones lo mato!? ¡Esa bestia se regenera aunque lo corte junto con el QuickSilver!).- Pregunto el peliblanco alterado.

\- **[Shidou-chan, creo que tengo una idea.].-** Dijo Sandalphon llamando la atención al peliblanco.- **[Veras, esa bestia inmortal se regenera rápidamente ¿no?]** \- Pregunto ella haciendo que el peliblanco asistiera con la cabeza.- **[¿Por qué no utilizas tu magia de hielo y fuego?].-** Pregunto ella haciendo que se sorprenda el peliblanco ante tal idea. **-[Lo que quiero decir es que congeles por completo a esa bestia con tu nueva técnica y luego lo cortas en pedazos con la espada de Elucid imbuyendole fuego en la hoja de la espada, ya sabes esa técnica que desarrollaste que hace que la espada de Elucid se vuelva en llamas.]-** Explico ella su plan.

\- (Por probar no cuesta nada).- Dijo el peliblanco pensativo.

\- **[Es buena idea Sandal-chan, da gracias a que mi espada es compatible con magias de Fuego y Oscuridad.].-** Dijo Elucid aceptando la idea de Sandalphon.- **[Tu espada Sandal-chan si no me equivoco es compatible con Hielo y Luz ¿No?].-** Pregunto Elucid curioso.

\- **[Sí, no te equivocas...Elu-baka].-** Dijo Sandalphon alegre.

\- **[¿Cuando me dejaras de llamarme así?].-** Pregunto Elucid fastidiado.

\- **[¡Cuando dejes de ser un vago y un idiota de primera!].-** Grito ella algo divertida.

\- **[Joo...].-** Dijo Elucid triste.

\- (Bueno, probare la idea, gracias Sandal-chan.)- Agradeció el peliblanco a Sandalphon con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- **[¡De nada Shidou-chan! ¡Acaba con esa bestia!].-** Dijo ella animadamente.

Al decir eso, Shidou corto con su comunicación mental, suspiro y se dirigió a donde estaba sus novias.

\- Shidou ¿Qué hacemos?.- Dijo Origami seria.

\- Tengo una idea, necesito tiempo para poder cargar mi magia.- Dijo Shidou serio.- Voy a utilizar Furīshingu Kofin (Ataúd de Hielo) para congelar a ese monstruo y después con mi otra técnica, Kasai:Vuōparu Sutoraiku (Fuego: Golpe Vorpal) para cortar el hielo.- Explico Shidou su plan.

 **(Para los que no lo sabéis Mother's Rosario es la técnica de Yuuki Konno de SAO, Ataúd de Hielo es la técnica de Camus de Acuario de Saint Seiya y Golpe Vorpal es una de las técnicas de Kirito de SAO solo que agregándole el elemento Fuego.)**

\- Entendido...Mana.- Aviso la peliblanca a la peliazul.

\- !Si! No tardes Shidou-kun.- Dijo Mana sonriendo.

Ambas al decir eso, fueron a entretener al monstruo esquivando los ataques de la bestia mientras que Shidou se acercaba lentamente mientras que guardaba la espada Sandalphon a su espalda y acto seguido alzo su brazo izquierdo mientras que la espada Elucidator se prendía en llamas. Cada vez que se acercaba un brillo apareció en la punta de los dedos de su mano izquierda.

\- ¡Chicas atrás!.- Grito Shidou mientras que el brillo de su mano izquierda se hacia más densa.

Ambas chicas al escuchar el peliblanco se apartaron rápidamente y al apartarse, un brillo cegó en todo el piso causando que Origami y Mana cerrase sus ojos, pero antes de cegar la sala, el peliblanco hablo.

\- ¡ **Furīshingu Kofin** **(Ataúd de Hielo)!.-** Dijo Shidou su técnica.

Después de unos segundo, el brillo cesó, Mana y Origami abrieron sus ojos y lo que vieron dejaron fascinadas, lo que vieron era que el minotauro rojo cubierto de hielo y acto seguido, el peliblanco dio un gran salto y después apunto con su espada imbuida en fuego hacia la parte del medio del hielo.

\- **¡Kasai:** **Vuōparu Sutoraiku** **(Fuego: Golpe Vorpal)!.-** Gritó Shidou mientras que la espada Elucidator se incrustaba en el hielo.

Acto seguido, dentro del hielo donde estaba encerrado el minotauro se prendió en llamas y una grieta salio en el hielo para luego hacerse más grande, Shidou saco su espada del hielo y saltó hacia donde se situaba Mana y Origami, después de hacerse más grande la grieta, el hielo se rompió junto con el minotauro.

( **Cortad el OST por aquí.** )

\- ¿Ya se terminó?.- Preguntó Origami algo cansada.

\- Sí, ya no siento esa presencia maligna que tenía esa bestia.- Dijo Shidou también cansando mientras que guardaba su espada en su espalda.- Sera mejor que demos un descanso antes que ir al segundo piso.

\- Es una gran idea estoy cansada, esa bestia si que dio guerra y hacer el Mazāzu Rozario me agoto.- Dijo Mana estirazándose.

Y así Shidou y sus chicas se sentaron en el suelo a descansar.

 **Mientras tanto...**

 **Pilar de Kaylor – Tercer piso.**

Kaylor estaba viendo la batalla con su esfera mágica y al ver su resultado, se sorprendió y a la vez se enfadó.

\- ¡Maldición!.- Grito Kaylor enfadado.- ¡Consiguieron derrotar a mi monstruo As! ¿¡Cómo es que esa basura se hizo tan fuerte en tan solo 2 días!? ¡Esto no tiene sentido!.- Grito el pelirojo sin quitar su enfado.

Después de decir eso, se calmó un poco para luego poner una sonrisa maléfica.

\- Pero da igual, ahora controlare a esas chicas para que le ataquen por la espalda...¡Muajajajaja!.- Se rió el mientras que sus manos emitía un brillo de color morado muy oscuro.

 **Pilar de Kaylor – Primer piso.**

Shidou junto con sus novias estaba ideando un plan de ataque cuando llegase al segundo piso hasta que en las mejillas de Mana y Origami salieron la marca que tiene Shidou, cosa que las chicas se preocuparon.

\- Shidou/-kun ¿Qué esta pasando?.- Preguntaron ambas mirando su marca.

\- Tranquilas.- Dijo Shidou poniendo sus manos en cada hombro de las chicas.- Ese bastardo quiere controlaros pero como dije en ese día, el sello os protegerá de cualquier cosa...así que estaros tranquilas.- Dijo el besando a cada una para tranquilizarlas para luego darle una cálida sonrisa.

Acto seguido, Shidou se levanta y puso una cara seria.

\- Escucha bastardo, se que nos estas viéndonos así que te voy a dejar una cosa clara.- Dijo Shidou serio.- Puede que MIS chicas tenga un sello pero...Solo por haber hecho eso, no tendré piedad de ti.- Dijo el fríamente.

 **Pilar de Kaylor – Tercer piso.**

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no puedo controlarlas?.- Dijo Kaylor hasta que escucho la advertencia del peliblanco.- ¡Bastardo! ¡No te pases de listo!.- Grito el con ira, pero se calmo rápidamente.- Da igual, en el segundo piso habrá dolor para el ya que se enfrentara con las chicas espíritus y el se veera impotente como aquel día ¡jajajaja!.- Se río el recordando cuando se conocieron Shidou y el por primera vez.

 **Pilar de Kaylor – Primer piso.**

\- Shidou-kun...¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.- Dijo Mana curiosa.

\- ¿Dime querida?.- Pregunto Shidou sonriendo.

\- Todavía...¿Sigues odiando a Tohka y a las demás?.- Pregunto la peliazul seria.

\- Al decir verdad...no, no puedo odiarlas...en el entrenamiento que tuvimos comprendí que ellas no tuvieron la culpa, pero eso no significa que las perdone tan fácilmente ya que lo quiero saber es la verdad cuando acabe todo esto.- Dijo el peliblanco serio pero con una sonrisa.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo.- Dijo Origami pensativa.- cuando pasamos un año y dos meses en la habitación del tiempo, un día Kurumi nos dijo que estuviste en un habitación especial según dijo ella ¿Qué pasó en esa habitación especial?.- Pregunto Origami curiosa.

\- Bueno, sentaros porque esto va ir para largo.- Dijo Shidou rascándose la nuca mientras que empezaba a contar lo que pasó.

 **\- Flash Back-**

 **Habitación del Tiempo – Campo de entrenamiento – Un año (1 día) y dos meses después de la confesión de Kurumi.**

Había pasado dos meses (en la habitación del tiempo) desde que Shidou y Kurumi se confesaron, después de ese día Shidou empezó a entrenar con su magia, Origami y Mana estaban durmiendo y Kurumi solo se dedica a sentarse en el suelo y observar a su amado peliblanco, ella vestía una camiseta de manga corta de color negro con un pantalón de chándal del mismo color y su peinado era el mismo cuando fue al instituto Raizen por un tiempo. La pelinegra notó que su novio tenía una cara de fastidió y de enfado, ella sabía que el peliblanco llevaba unas semanas que ponía esa cara, cosa que la preocupo.

\- _¿Qué le pasará con Shidou-kun? Se que lo de utilizar la magia que tiene no es fácil pero tampoco es para ponerse así.-_ Pensó Kurumi preocupada.

Acto seguido, Kurumi se levanto y se dirigió a donde estaba su amado peliblanco.

\- Shidou-kun.- Llamo Kurumi al peliblanco.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kurumi-chan?.- Dijo Shidou serio.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Shidou-kun? Llevas con esa cara desde hace semanas.- Dijo la pelinegra preocupada mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla de este.

\- No...no es nada.- Dijo el peliblanco apartando delicadamente la mano de su novia pelinegra.

\- Shidou-kun...- Dijo Kurumi sin quitar su preocupación.

\- Simplemente, si no consigo dominar mi magia no podre acabar con ese bastardo ni hacer sufrir a Tohka y las demás.- Dijo Shidou con una voz oscura mientras que emitía un aura oscura cosa que dejo en shock a Kurumi.

( **Imaginaros el aura oscura de Ash poseído por el rey de pokelantis de la serie Pokemon Battle Frontier, para algunos que no lo habéis visto buscad en google "Ash King of Pokelantis"** )

- **[¡Compañero/Shidou-kun! ¡Reacciona!].-** Gritaron Elucid y Sandalphon consiguiendo su cometido.

 **(Insertad el OST:** **At Our Parting - Sword Art Online Extended** **)**

\- ¡Ah!...- Dijo Shidou abriendo los ojos y despareciendo esa aura oscura, el desorientado observo a Kurumi con una cara preocupada.- ¿Qué paso Kurumi-chan?.- Preguntó el curioso.

\- _Con que...era "eso" lo que le pasa.-_ Pensó la pelinegra con una cara compresiva.- Shidou-kun se lo que te pasa.- Dijo ella sin quitar su cara de compresión cosa que el peliblanco le puso atención.- Shidou-kun...tu poco a poco te estas consumiendo por el odio, tu odio por ese espíritu demoníaco y por lo que te hicieron las demás espíritus.- Explico ella lo que pasaba con el.- Y lo manifiestas en algunos momentos, por ejemplo, que intentas usar la magia y no puedes.

\- ¿Yo? Pero si yo no lo noto.- Dijo Shidou preocupado.

\- Lo haces inconscientemente, al igual que yo antes de conocerte a ti...Shidou-kun tu me salvaste de que la oscuridad que habitaba mi corazón, es hora de que yo te ayude con tu problema, voy a ayudarte a controlar tu odio.- Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa sincera.

\- ¿Controlar...mi odio?.- Dijo el peliblanco sorprendido.

\- Sí, acompáñame querido.- Dijo ella ofreciendo su mano, Shidou noto eso y le cogió de la mano.

Ambos salieron del campo de entrenamiento para irse dentro de la casa.

 **Habitación del Tiempo – ¿?**

Shidou junto con Kurumi llegaron a una puerta que el peliblanco jamas a visto, antes de que Shidou hablara, Kurumi se le adelanto abriendo la puerta y el peliblanco vio algo que lo asombro, era bosque junto con una casaca **(Sí, es la cascada de la verdad de la serie Naruto Shippuden).**

\- Shidou-kun, esta habitación es la cascada de la verdad.- Dijo Kurumi sonriendo a su novio.- Si meditas en el llano de ahí.- Dijo ella señalando el llano donde se quedaba en frente de la cascada.- Podrás ver a tu yo oscuro.- Explico ella con una cara seria.- Este sera tu nuevo entrenamiento pero es muy arriesgado ya que todo depende de tu decisión, si ser consumido por la oscuridad o intentar no ser consumido.- Dijo la pelinegra seria pero con preocupación.

\- ¿Hay alguna manera de que el odio no me consuma?.- Pregunto Shidou preocupado.

\- Todo depende de ti.- Dijo Kurumi mirando al peliblanco.- Una vez lo hice y llegamos a un pacto, no te puedo decir cual ya que ese pacto se finalizó al confesarte mis sentimientos y miedos.- Dijo ella nostálgica.- Bueno te dejo solo para que medites.- Dijo ella dándole un beso al peliblanco.- Te quiero, y las demás chicas también...ten en mente eso.- Dijo ella yéndose del lugar.

Shidou al ver que la pelinegra no estaba, se puso pensativo y hizo lo que le dijo la pelinegra, se sentó en el llano y comenzo a meditar, al cerrar sus ojos y estar tranquilo, el abrió sus ojos en su subconsciente y se fijo que no estaba en la cascada sino en un sitio oscuro y se fijo que estaban Sandalphon y Elucid en su forma física.

\- [Es una gran chica, Shidou-kun.]- Dijo Sandalphon alegre.

\- (Sí, la amo al igual que Mana y Origami.)- Dijo Shidou sonriendo.- (Vosotros...Os disteis cuenta de que me pasaba ¿verdad?).

\- [En eso no te equivocas compañero.].- Dijo Elucid serio.-[Cada vez, tu odio se vuelve más fuerte y tu te esta dejándote llevar inconscientemente, tal y como dijo esa chica.]

\- (Tienes razón, no quiero dejarme llevar por mi odio...pero...).- Fue interrumpido por Sandalphon.

\- [Shidou-kun, es cierto que tienes motivos para odiar a ese espíritu demoníaco...pero ¿Y Tohka y las demás chicas al que tú salvaste? Ellas como dijo aquella vez Mana-chan, están controladas, ellas no te atacaron porque ellas quiso.]- Dijo Sandalphon seria.- [Dime Shidou-kun, ¿Qué harás cuando te enfrentes con ellas, ¿las mataras?].- Pregunto ella sin quitar su seriedad.

\- (Yo...).- Solo murmuro el peliblanco.

\- [Shidou-kun, mis antiguos portadores se dejaron llevar por el odio y al lograr su cometido, ¿Adivina como se sentían?].- Preguntó Sandalphon sin quitar su seriedad, el peliblanco solo negó con su cabeza.- [Vacío, era eso lo que se sentían, al conseguir su venganza ya no tenían motivos parar seguir viviendo y acabaron suicidándose o peor matando a sus seres queridos...Shidou-kun, si matases a ese espíritu demoníaco ¿Que harás? ¿Mataras aquellas personas a las que amas?].- Pregunto ella al peliblanco.

\- (Yo...).- Dijo Shidou llorando.- (No...quiero...matar a la gente que yo amo...ni menos dejarme consumir por el odio...pero...me duele mucho.)- Dijo el peliblanco agarrándose el pecho.

\- [Shidou-kun].- Dijo la peliblanca abrazando al peliblanco.- [Se que duele, pero debes de perdonarlas, pero para eso debes saber la verdad].- Dijo ella acariciando los mechones negros del peliblanco como si fueran madre y hijo.

\- (¿La...verdad?).- Preguntó el peliblanco a la peliblanca.

\- [Sí...cuando todo esto acabe, solo escuchalas y si ves que no lo hizo porque ellas quisieron de verdad, entonces perdónalas...sino tu odio ira creciendo.]- Dijo Sandalphon al peliblanco con una sonrisa.

Shidou al escuchar eso, solo asistió con la cabeza mientras que Elucid los observaba con una sonrisa.

\- [Shidou-kun...ya va siendo hora de que vallas a ver a tu odio interno, haz lo que te dijo Kurumi, llega a un acuerdo con el.]- Dijo la peliblanca secandole las lágrimas del peliblanco.

\- (Sí..nos veremos luego.).- Dijo Shidou sonriendo.- (Sandalphon.)- Llamo el a su espada.

\- [Dime Shidou-kun].- Dijo la peliblanca sonriendo.

\- (Gracias, por abrirme los ojos...si te soy sincero...te quiero como una madre para mí...aunque tenga una real.)- Dijo Shidou algo avergonzado.

Sandalphon al escuchar esas palabras del peliblanco se sonrojo y después se acerco al peliblanco y le dio un abrazo mientras que sonreía de felicidad.

\- [¿En serio? Sabes a mi no me importa que me llame Oka-san (Madre en japones).]- Dijo la peliblanca feliz.- [Al igual que yo...te quiero como si fueras mi hijo.]- Declaro ella sin quitar su sonrisa, Shidou al escucharla correspondió a su abrazo.

\- (De acuerdo, Oka-san).- Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo.

\- [Lo mismo va por ti muchacho.].- Dijo Elucid con una sonrisa.- [En este tiempo, te he empezado a querer como un hijo que nunca tuve, yo no tengo problema con que me llames Otou-san (Padre en japones)].- Dijo el pelinegro revolviendo los pelos del peliblanco, el solo asistió con la cabeza.

\- (Bueno sera mejor que me valla a hablar con mi odio, nos vemos luego...Oka-san, Otou-san).- Dijo el peliblanco despidiéndose.

Al despedirse, dejaron solos a sus nuevos padres.

\- [Hemos encontrado a un buen portador y hijo ¿No lo crees Elucid?].- Pregunto la peliblanca sonriendo.

\- [Sí...¿Oye Sandal-chan?].- Llamo el pelinegro a su compañera.- [Tengo algo que decirte.].- Dijo el algo nervioso.

\- [Dime Elucid.].- Dijo ella sonriendo.

\- [Yo...desde hace años, no he dejado de pensar en ti, y ahora que estamos juntos te lo diré.]- Dijo el pelinegro mirando a la peliblanca.- [Sandal-chan...te amo, siempre estuve enamorado de ti.]- Dijo el sonrojado.

\- [Elucid...yo...].- Dijo Sandalphon sonrojada.- [Yo también te amo, nunca quise decírtelo por que me daba miedo a ser rechazada por ti.]- Dijo ella abrazando al pelinegro.

\- [Tranquila...].- Dijo Elucid acariciando los cabellos de la peliblanca.- [Yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti desde que nos conocimos por parte de nuestro antiguo portador, siempre te molestaba porque quería llamar tu atención.]- Declaro el sonriendo.

\- [Yo igual, desde que nos conocimos, me empezaste a gustarme y cuando murió nuestro portador y nos separamos, me sentí triste y sola hasta que conocimos a Shidou-chan.]- Dijo ella nostálgica.

\- [Sí, es un chico que a sufrido lo suyo pero lo superará, confió en el ciegamente, es nuestro hijo después de todo y eso es lo que hace un padre a su hijo ¿no?].- Dijo el sonriendo.

\- [Sí, Elu-kun, te amo.]- Dijo ella acercándose a la cara del pelinegro.

\- [Yo también te amo, Sandal-chan.]- Dijo el pelinegro también acercándose.

Al decir eso, ambos se besaron y al terminar de besarse a causa de la falta de aire en sus pulmones, ambos se rieron mientras que se abrazaban de nuevo.

 **(Cortad aquí el Ost).**

 **Mientras tanto con Shidou.**

Shidou caminó hacia un pasillo oscuro hasta que una luz lo cegó por unos momentos hasta que abrió los ojos y se fijo que estaba en la cascada de la verdad solo que era de noche y observo por el reflejo del agua de la cascada que estaba el solo que muy diferente, este tenía las esclerótica de sus ojos de color negro en vez de blanco ( **osea lo blanco de los ojos.** ) y se dio cuenta que era su yo oscuro.

\- Así que...¿Eres mi entidad oscura?.- Dijo Shidou mirando seriamente a su yo oscuro.

\- Así es...llámame Dark Shidou y vengo a derrotarte...mi entidad de luz.- Dijo Dark Shidou con una voz oscura y saliendo de la cascada con una sonrisa maléfica.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 8**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Que hará Dark Shidou? ¿Shidou conseguirá superar su odio? ¿Qué pasará en el segundo piso del pilar de Kaylor?. Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Dejad vuestros pensamientos en las Reviews, sois libres de expresaros.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD que tengáis un buen día a todos mis queridos lectores/as :D**


	12. Capitulo 9

**Hola a todos ^^ Os preguntareis, ¿Ya subiste el capitulo tan rápido?, solo puedo decir que sí ya que como tenía algo de tiempo quise aprovechar para dejaros este capitulo aparte de que estaba bastante motivado a escribir este capitulo xD, pero recordad, la advertencia ¿eh?, por si lo olvidan leedlo de nuevo :P. Gracias como siempre con vuestros reviews, se que sonara repetitivo pero eso me anima a seguir escribiendo esta historia, bueno sin más que decir comenzamos con el capitulo. Date a Live no me pertenece sino a su autor Köshi Tachibana.**

\- Blah, Blah, Blah... (Personaje Hablando).

\- _Blah, Blah, Blah..._ (Personaje Pensando).

\- (Blah, blah, blah)... (Personaje hablando telepaticamente).

\- **Blah, Blah, Blah...** (Personaje en llamada o comunicándose con alguien ( **new** nombre de técnicas) ).

 **-** [Blah, blah, blah]. (Espíritu hablando)

\- **[Blah, blah, blah]** (Espíritu hablando telepaticamente)

\- **(Blah, Blah, Blah...) (yo hablando en mitad del pov).**

 **(Intro)**

 **(Enciende mi fuego)**

 **Ahora dejaré de ocultar**

 **mis sentimientos,**

 **con el fin de cambiar**

 **y no regresar a esa realidad,**

 **Incluso si el destino era inevitable,**

 **nadie puede predecir lo que pasará,**

 **Desesperadamente lucharé contra él,**

 **Así que podemos tomar el futuro en nuestros ojos...**

 **¡Con nuestras manos!**

 **¡Grita!**

 **Tu existencia.**

 **¡Grítalo!**

 **¡Grita! ¡Grita!**

 **No importa los desafíos**

 **que esperan por delante.**

 **(Enciende mi fuego)**

 **(Shakugan no Shana III – Opening 1 – Sub Español – TV Version)**

 **Capitulo 09**

 **Reencuentros.**

 **\- Seguimos con el Flash Back del capitulo anterior -**

 **Subconsciente de Shidou – Cascada de la verdad de Dark Shidou.**

\- Así que...¿Eres mi entidad oscura?.- Dijo Shidou mirando seriamente a su yo oscuro.

\- Así es...llámame Dark Shidou y vengo a derrotarte...mi entidad de luz.- Dijo Dark Shidou con una voz oscura y saliendo de la cascada con una sonrisa maléfica.

\- Te lo preguntare sin rodeos...¿Como es que fuiste creado?.- Preguntó Shidou serio.

\- ¡Jajajaja!.- Se rió Dark Shidou.- Mi querido Shidou, tu fuiste quien me creaste.- Dijo el con burla.- Al principio solo era un sentimiento pasajero pero al fusionar con las espadas, me creaste gracias a tu objetivo de asesinar al bastardo pelirrojo y hacer sufrir a las putas de las espíritus.- Dijo el sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi Dark?.- Dijo Shidou sin dejar de mirar a su entidad oscura.

\- Sencillamente, quiero poseer tu cuerpo porque das asco.- Dijo Dark molesto.- Mírate llevamos un año y dos meses en la habitación del tiempo y lo único que conseguiste es aprender técnicas de espadas, mientras que intentas inútilmente aprender las magias de esa perra loca de Kotori y de esa loli inútil y pecho plano de Yoshino...Das pena.- Dijo el mientras que sus manos apareció llamas.- En cambio yo, puedo utilizar el fuego y...- Dijo el mientras que su mano izquierda apareció llamas negras.- Estas son las **Kurai honō** **(llamas oscuras)** , esta llama solo lo tengo yo.- Dijo el peliblanco oscuro mirando su mano.- Y por culpa tuya no podemos controlar nuestros poderes, eres un estorbo.- Dijo el apareciendo en su mano la espada Elucidator mientras que corría a donde se encontraba Shidou.

Shidou invoco a Sandalphon y Elucidator pero para la sorpresa de el solo pudo invocar a Sandalphon, antes de que Dark lo atacara, el reacciono y se protegió del ataque chocando sus espadas.

\- ¿Sorprendido? Te preguntaras ¿porque no puedes llamar a Elucid?- Dijo Dark haciendo fuerza su presión.- Veras resultara gracioso, cuando hicimos la fusión, tu recibiste el 100% de poder de la Sandalphon mientras que la de Elucid te quedaste con un 50% mientras que yo tengo la otra mitad de Elucid, pero lo suficiente para noquearte y poseer tu cuerpo.- Dijo el mientras que sonreía.

 **(Insertad OST: Shakugan no Shana – Hishoku no Sora (Piano Version) y coged la la segunda o la que más os guste para esta parte.)**

\- ¡No me jodas!.- Grito Shidou dándole una patada en el estomago de Dark haciendo que se apartará y cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Ite! ¡Eso dolió estúpido!.- Dijo el peliblanco oscuro sobando su estomago y mirando a Shidou con odio.- ¡No puedes derrotarme!

\- Lo se.- Dijo Shidou con una mirada seria.

\- Pues entonces...- Fue interrumpido por Shidou.

\- No puedo derrotarte porque somos la misma persona, no podemos derrotarnos al uno al otro ya que somos iguales, a diferencia de ti, yo no quiero desear la venganza pero tampoco quiero perdonar a las chicas hasta que sepamos la verdad...Así que para ya de atacarme, no vengo a pelear sino hablar.- Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa.

\- ¡No me jodas!.- Grito Dark lanzando una llama oscura hacia Shidou solo que este lo esquivó.- ¿¡Qué las perdone!? ¿¡Dejar la venganza!? ¡Estas mal de la cabeza Shidou!.- Grito el enfadado mientras que le arrojaba más llamas oscuras, Shidou solo los esquivaba mientras que se dirigía a donde estaba el.- ¡Ellas nos traicionaron por ese bastardo! ¡Lo único que deseo es poseer tu cuerpo para matar lentamente a ese desgraciado y hacer sufrir a esas malditas putas! ¡Esas desagradecidas! Le salvamos y ¿¡como nos la pagan!? ¡Traicionándonos!.- Termino de decir el saliendole una lagrima en su ojo derecho.

\- Lo se, pero lo que yo deseo es utilizar nuestro poder para defender a la gente que amamos.- Dijo Shidou sonriendo.- Acaso ¿No piensas en Mana, Origami y Kurumi...nuestras queridas novias?

\- ¡Ellas nos traicionara como lo hicieron las demás! ¡O peor que se valla con ese pedazo de mierda!.- Dijo el enfadado y escapando las lágrimas.

\- Jamas nos traicionará, porque ellas nos aman más que a nada en este mundo, por ejemplo, Kurumi, ella nos ha ayudado muchísimo en conseguir las espadas y hacernos más fuertes...Ademas ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijo ella...antes de venir aquí? "Te quiero, y las demás chicas también...ten en mente eso"- Dijo Shidou dejando sin palabras a Dark ya que en ese instante salieron los espíritus de Mana, Origami y Kurumi sonriendo a Dark.- Así que Dark...Te propongo un trato.- Dijo Shidou mirando a Dark.

\- ¿Qué clase de trato?.- Dijo Dark limpiándose sus lágrimas.

\- Seamos uno.- Dijo Shidou ofreciendo su mano con una sonrisa cosa que le sorprendió a Dark.- Eres mi odio, eres una parte de mí, Tu odias ese bastardo ¿no?.- Pregunto el peliblanco cosa asistiendo con la cabeza su yo oscuro.- Pues si nos unimos podremos ser más fuerte que ese bastardo...Pero no odies a Tohka ni a las demás chicas, no te puedo negar que nos haya hecho daño, pero no es la primera vez que pasa esto...- Dijo Shidou sorprendiendo a Dark.- ¿No lo recuerdas? Cuando Tohka fue secuestrada por los del DEM, ella al ver que nos habían atravesado con la espada de Ellen-san, el odio lo consumió y empezó a atacarnos...¿Qué hice yo en ese momento? Entrar en Tohka en razón y lo conseguí.- Dijo Shidou terminando de relatar lo que sucedió aquel día.- Así que Dark, seamos uno y así no estarás solo, porque sé que al estar separado de mí, estas triste y solo ¿Me equivoco?.- Preguntó el curioso.

Dark al escuchar eso, comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡No te equivocas! ¡Antes eramos uno! ¡Cuando hicimos la fusión de almas! ¡Las espadas me expulsaron de tu cuerpo inconscientemente! ¡Yo no quería que siguieras sufriendo! ¡Por eso quise tomar el control de tu cuerpo!.- Dijo Dark llorando.

\- Entonces...¿Quieres volver a ser uno conmigo?.- Pregunto Shidou con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Sí!.- Dijo Dark cogiendo de la mano de Shidou.

\- Recuerda Dark...no odies a Tohka y las demás chicas ellas no tienen la culpa, solo quiero buscar la verdad y para eso necesito tu ayuda para derrotar a ese bastardo.- Explico Shidou mientras que abrazaba a Dark.

\- Sí...te ayudare...como siempre lo he hecho.- Dijo Dark mientras que las escleróticas de sus ojos pasaban de negro a blanco y iba desapareciendo lentamente.- Ahora...podrás utilizar la magia de Yoshino y Kotori sin problemas...ademas como regalo de disculpa...te cederé mis llamas negras, no lo podrás utilizar por ahora...pero...cuando te hagas más fuertes lo podrás utilizar...nos vemos...confió en ti...amigo.- Dijo Dark despareciendo con una sonrisa sincera.

\- No te decepcionare Dark.- Dijo el peliblanco tocando su pecho con una sonrisas mientras que cerraba sus ojos.- Bueno, es hora de volver.- Dijo el también despareciendo.

( **Cortad el OST por aquí** )

 **Habitación del tiempo – Cascada de la verdad.**

Shidou al abrir los ojos, sonrió y se levanto del llano.

\- **[Shidou-chan ¡Lo lograste hijo!].-** Dijo Sandalphon alegre. **-[Sabía que no te dejarías convencer por tu odio.]**

-(Gracias...Oka-san, si no fuera por la charla que me diste...podría haber sido consumido por el odio).- Dijo Shidou mentalmente a su "madre".

- **[Chico, sabía que lo conseguirías, en fin hijo...ve a decírselo a Kurumi.].-** Dice Elucid con alegría.

\- (Sí, Otou-san...cuando termine de hablar con Kurumi, me iré a descansar.)- Dijo Shidou bostezando.- (Nos vemos, Oka-san...Otou-san).- Dijo el despidiéndose.

\- **[Nos vemos Shidou-chan/Hijo.].-** Dijeron Sandalphon y Elucid a la vez.

Después de despedirse, Shidou abandono la cascada para ir a buscar a Kurumi.

 **Habitación del Tiempo – Pasillo hacia las habitaciones.**

Kurumi al dejar a Shidou en la cascada de la verdad, se quedo esperando al lado de la puerta, ella se le notaba que estaba preocupada por Shidou pero confiaba en el, estuvo esperando por un buen rato hasta que la puerta se abrió y apareció Shidou con una sonrisa, ella al verle fue a hablar con el.

\- Shidou-kun...¿Lo lograste?.- Preguntó Kurumi preocupada.

\- Sí, lo que hice es que el y yo nos volviéramos uno como lo eramos antes.- Dijo Shidou sonriendo.- En ese sitio comprendí bastante cosas.- Dijo Shidou mirando la puerta donde conduce la cascada de la verdad.

\- ¿Qué cosas?.- Pregunto la pelinegra curiosa.

\- Tohka y las demás chicas no tienen la culpa, sino de ese bastardo...cuando todo esto acabe, hablare con ellas.- Dijo el peliblanco mirando a su novia.- Lo que realmente quiero saber es la verdad de todo esto.

\- Shidou-kun...- Dijo ella mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla del peliblanco.- Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte...no solo yo, también Mana y Origami...siempre estaremos contigo.- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Gracias...Kurumi-chan.- Dijo Shidou abrazando a la pelinegra cosa que ella lo correspondió.

 **\- Fin del Flash Back-**

 **Ciudad de Teigu – Pilar de Kaylor – Primer Piso – Actualidad.**

\- Eso fue lo que paso...- Dijo Shidou al terminar de relatar su historia.

Mana y Origami escucharon la historia sin interrumpir y se quedaron sorprendidas, al terminar de relatar ambas saltaron para abrazar al peliblanco cosa que el unicamente se dedico a acariciar el cabello de ambas.

\- Shidou-kun...jamas te dejaremos solos, ¿Verdad Origami?.- Pregunto Mana sonriendo.

\- Sí, tal y como dijo Kurumi, nunca te dejaremos solo Shidou, eres la persona que más amo en este mundo.- Dijo Origami sonriendo para luego darle un beso al peliblanco cosa que Mana hizo lo mismo.

\- Chicas...- Dijo Shidou sonriendo.- Gracias...os quiero mucho.- Dijo el acariciando las mejillas de ambas.

\- Yo también te quiero Shidou/-kun.- Dijo ambas con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Después de un rato, Shidou y las demás se levantaron y procedieron a ir al segundo piso.

 **Mientras tanto con Kurumi**

\- ¡Maldición!.- Gritaron las Agentes de AST.

\- ¡Jajaja!.- Se reía una de las Kurumi.- ¿Qué pasa no podéis seguir el ritmo?.- Dijo otra Kurumi sin quitar su sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡Maldita! ¡No juegues con nosotros!.- Dijo una de las agentes de AST.

Al decir eso, procedieron a atacar de nuevo a Kurumi, mientras que ellas lo esquivaban, la verdadera Kurumi quien se encontraba observando la pelea, se encontraba pensando.

- _¿Se encontraran bien?.-_ Pensó Kurumi preocupada mientras que observaba el pilar.- _Quisiera estar a su lado pero no podre con estas molestias en medio...¿Qué puedo hacer?.-_ Pensaba ella la manera de quitarse de encima a las agentes de AST.

 **Pilar de Kaylor – Segundo piso.**

Shidou y sus chicas iban corriendo hacía al segundo piso, al llegar, la habitación estaba oscura y nuevamente Kaylor habló por los altavoces.

 **\- Bueno basura, conseguiste vencer a mi monstruo As.-** Dijo Kaylor desde los altavoces con una voz de fastidio.- **Pero...ahora lo que viene te dejara sorprendido jajaja.-** Dijo el encendiendo las luces de la sala.

Al encenderse, Shidou, Mana y Origami vieron que estaban Tohka, Yoshino, las hermanas Yamai, Kotori y Miku vestidas en su forma astral completa ( **Ya saben cuando aparecieron por primera vez en la serie.** ). Todas tenían una mirada seria.

- **Bueno, basurilla...¿Qué harás? ¿Las mataras o te dejaras matar por ellas?.-** Dijo Kaylor con malicia.

\- Shidou...entrégate a Kaylor y prometo que las chicas saldrán heridas.- Dijo Kotori mirando al peliblanco serio.

\- Shidou...Te prometo que te matare si no obedeces a Kaylor.- Dijo Tohka seria mientras que apuntaba con su Sandalphon.

\- Shidou-san...- Dijo Yoshino también seria.

Las demás permanecieron calladas pero no paraban de mirar al peliblanco con seriedad, Shidou al escucharlas sonrió.

\- Que curioso Tohka-chan, tu puedes utilizar a Sandalphon pero esa no es su versión verdadera.- Dijo Shidou sonriendo a la pelimorada.

\- ¿¡A que te refieres idiota!?.- Grito Tohka enfadada.

\- Me refiero a que...tu ya no eres la verdadera portadora de Sandalphon...mi Oka-san.- Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo.- Solo tienes el 50% de su poder.

\- ¿¡Qué cojones dices!?.- Grito la pelimorada mientras que iba hacia donde estaba el peliblanco.

Shidou al ver que ella se acercaba, cogió sus dos espadas y se protegió del ataque, manteniéndose así un choque de espadas

\- Chicas, ¿Podréis con ellas?.- Dijo el peliblanco mirando a sus novias algo preocupado.

\- Sí, Shidou/-kun.- Dijeron ambas sonriendo.

\- Intentaremos retenerlas hasta que hayas derrotado a ese bastardo.- Dijo Mana recordando el plan que hicieron.

 **\- Flash back-**

 **Pilar de Kaylor – Primer Piso – Minutos antes de que fueran al segundo piso.**

\- Hay que idear un plan.- Dijo Origami seria llamando la atención Shidou y a Mana.- En el segundo piso, se encuentra las chicas espíritus y comparando de que son todas a la vez, nos costara trabajo derrotarlas.- Dijo ella analíticamente.- Y Shidou no quiere atacarlas ¿Me equivoco?.- Dijo Origami mirando a su novio.

\- Sí, no quiero atacarla, pero...¿Qué podemos hacer?.- Dijo Shidou pensativo.

\- Shidou-kun, deja que Origami y yo nos ocupemos de ellas.- Dijo Mana acariciando las manos del peliblanco.- Nosotras intentaremos retenerlas mientras que tu vas al tercer piso a derrotar a ese bastardo.- Dijo ella diciendo su plan.

\- ¡Pero!.- Iba a replicar hasta fue interrumpido por su novia peliazul.

\- No te preocupes, Shidou-kun.- Dijo la peliazul dándole un beso en la mejilla del peliblanco.- También nosotras hemos entrenado, pero haciendo de esta manera resultara más fácil, nosotras lucharemos con ellas mientras que tu vas al tercer el piso a patear el trasero a ese imbécil de una vez por todas.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Es buena idea, así matamos a dos pájaros de un tiro.- Dijo Origami aceptando la idea de Mana.

\- ¡Pero!.- Iba a volver a replicar pero fue interrumpida de nuevo por la peliazul.

\- Tranquilo Shidou-kun, te prometemos que no nos pasará nada.- Dijo Mana abrazando al peliblanco, cosa que la peliblanca hizo lo mismo.

\- Esta bien.- Dijo Shidou suspirando mientras que las abrazaba.- Si veis que estáis muy arrinconadas, intentad huir ¿Vale?.- Dijo Shidou con cara preocupada.

Ambas asistieron con la cabeza y se fueron hacia el segundo piso.

 **\- Fin del Flash Back-**

 **Pilar de Kaylor – Segundo Piso – Actualidad.**

\- Esta bien.- Dijo Shidou sonriendo.- Lo siento mucho por ti Tohka pero...- Dijo el mientras que empujaba fuertemente la espada de la pelimorada.- Yo no soy tu oponente...¡ **QuickSilver**!.- Grito el mientras que paralizaba el tiempo.

Al hacer eso, Shidou se fue corriendo hacia la entrada y al llegar cancelo la tecnica.

\- Nos vemos, ¡Mana! ¡Origami! ¡Tened cuidado!.- Grito Shidou animando a sus novias.

\- ¿¡Como lo hizo!?.- Gritaron todas menos Mana y Origami sorprendidas.

Acto seguido, la Sandalphon de Shidou, empezó a dar un brillo de color azul.

\- **¡** **Aisuu~ōru (Muro de Hielo)!.-** Grito Shidou mientras que hincaba la espada al suelo donde se situaba la entrada hacia las escaleras del Tercer Piso y la habitación del Segundo Piso.

Al hacer eso, la entrada donde estaba situado las escaleras del Tercer Piso fue bloqueada por un muro de hielo. Shidou saco su espada del suelo y se dedico a correr por las escaleras para poder ir al Tercer Piso. Las chicas espíritus estaban sorprendidas por las nuevas habilidades del peliblanco.

\- Chicas.- Dijo Mana llamando a las chicas espíritus.- Vuestros oponentes somos nosotras.- Dijo ella mientras que sacaba su espada Luz Lambent.

\- Mana, yo me encargo de Tohka, Yuzuru y Kaguya...Tu encárgate de Yoshino, Miku y Kotori ¿Podrás?.- Pregunto ella mirando a su amiga.

\- Creo que sí.- Dijo la peliazul sonriendo.

\- Tranquila, si vemos que ambas tenemos problemas nos intentaremos ayudar, tal y como lo hacíamos en la habitación del tiempo cuando entrenábamos con Shidou un 1 VS 2.- Dijo Origami recordando los momentos de entrenamiento.

\- **[¿Estas preparada Mana-chan?].-** Dijo Yukiko alegremente.

\- (Sí, intentare aguantar todo lo que pueda hasta que Shidou-kun derrote a ese bastardo).-Dijo Mana sonriendo.

\- **[Origami, recuerda nuestro entrenamiento.]-** Dijo Hikari a su portadora.

\- (Sí, debo mantenerme tranquila y intentar buscar el punto débil del oponente.)- Dijo Origami recordando las enseñanzas de su espada.- ¿Lista?- Preguntó la peliblanca a su amiga peliazul.

Mana solo asistió con la cabeza y se pusieron en guardia mientras que las chicas espíritu ya tenían sus armas en las manos ( **En caso de Yoshino, su conejo gigante xD** ).

 **Pilar de Kaylor – Tercer Piso.**

Shidou llego al tercer piso corriendo dejando atrás a sus novias tal y como lo planearon al llegar vio a Kaylor sentado en su trono. **(Para que os hagáis una idea, imaginaros que el escenario es la cámara del patriarca/sumo sacerdote de Saint Seiya.)**

( **Insertad OST: Naruto Shippuden – Madara Uchiha Theme Extended** )

\- Así que...¿Dejaste a tus chicas para venir aquí? ¿Crees que puedes vencerme tu solo?.- Dijo Kaylor mientras que sonreía maliciosamente mientras que apoyaba su mejilla derecha con su puño derecho.

\- Sí, no me subestimes, ya no soy el mismo que antes Kaylor.- Dijo Shidou serio.- ¿O debería decir? Kaylor el espíritu demoníaco que posee el pecado capital, la Avaricia.- Dijo el sin quitar su seriedad.

\- Solo por curiosidad ¿Como lo supiste?.- Preguntó el pelirrojo curioso.

\- No hay que ser un tonto para saber que tu plan de conquistar la tierra es un plan para la gente avariciosa como tu.- Dijo Shidou señalándolo.

\- ¡Jajajaja!.- Se empezó a reír.- Realmente eres impresionante...¡Shidou Itsuka!.- Dijo Kaylor quitando su capa revelando su armadura.

Era una armadura de color morada que cubría por todo el cuerpo y emitía un brillo de color negro. **(Para que os hagáis una idea, imaginad que la armadura de Kaylor es la de Saga de Geminis de Saint Seiya The Hades.)**

\- No...no soy Shidou Itsuka.- Dijo Shidou negando lo que dijo Kaylor.- Yo soy Shidou Kurokami, poseedor de las espadas Elucidator y Sandalphon y soy aquel que te eliminará.- Se presento el mientras que se ponía en guardia.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Entonces...- Dijo Kaylor despareciendo para quedarse en la espalda del peliblanca.- Acabemos con esto!.- Dijo Kaylor mientras que sacaba su espada Kusanagi.

 **(Para aquellos que ven Naruto, imaginad que esa escena es la Sasuke contra Itachi en la guarida de los Uchihas.)**

Al decir eso, Shidou se dio la vuelta y esquivo el ataque con su espada Elucidator y dio un salto hacia atrás.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Buena reacción Kurokami!.- Dijo Kaylor sonriendo.- Por cierto antes de comenzar la pelea te concederé el honor de hacerme una sola única pregunta.- Dijo el pelirrojo con superioridad

\- Eso sera suficiente para mí.- Dijo Shidou con cara seria.- La pregunta es ¿Cómo conseguiste controlar a Tohka y a las demás?.- Preguntó el peliblanco.

\- Sabía que preguntarías eso.- Dijo Kaylor sonriendo.- Veras no fue tan difícil, ellas vinieron a donde yo estaba, ellas no sabía que las buscaba a ellas para controlarlas así que cuando llegaron a donde estaba yo intentaron hablar conmigo pero yo sin que ellas se diese cuenta les hice entrar en un sueño que para ellas es real ya que en el sueño que le puse es un sueño donde ellas tienen sus deseos más avariciosos...y yo como puedo ver sus sueños me dí cuenta que era casi el mismo que las otras. En los sueños que tenían ellas salías tu..- Explico el sorprendiendo al peliblanco.- ..todas desean estar contigo...Tu formas parte de sus sueños más avariciosos, así que me aproveche de eso para controlarlas mientras que están en su mundo de fantasía...Aparte debo agradecértelo ya que sino fueras importante para ellas, jamas podría haberlas controlado- Dijo Kaylor riéndose e intentando hacer sufrir al peliblanco.

Shidou al escuchar eso quedo en shock.

- _Las chicas fueron controladas...¿Por mi culpa?.-_ Pensó Shidou sorprendido.

\- **[¡Shidou-chan! ¡Reacciona!]**.- Grito Sandalphon intentando hacer despertar a su hijo.

\- (¿Oka-san?).- Pregunto Shidou a su espada.

\- **[¡Shidou! ¡no te dejes que eso te haga derrumbarte!].-** Dijo Elucid haciendo reaccionar a su hijo.

´- (¿Otou-san?).- Pregunto el peliblanco haciendo que vuelva en sí.- (Lo siento...Oka-san, Otou-san...yo.)- Fue interrumpido por su "madre".

\- **[Tranquilo, no te esperabas eso...Qué Tohka y la demás chicas espíritus te aman.]-** Dijo Sandalphon comprensiva.- **[Es comprensible que estés sorprendido, aunque lo de Tohka ya lo sabía pero las demás si que fue una sorpresa.]-** Dijo ella sorprendida.

\- (Sí, pensaba que lo de las chica era solo admiración).- Dijo Shidou sorprendido.- (cuando esto acabe, hablare con ellas y lo solucionare de una vez por todas).- Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo.

\- **[¡Ese es mi hijo!].** \- Dijo Elucid animadamente.- **[Ve y pateale su trasero, eres nuestro hijo...¡Shidou Kurokami!].-** Dijo el animando a su portador y hijo.

\- (jejeje.).- Se rio el peliblanca.- (¡Gracias! Oka-san, Otou-san).

\- ¿De que te ríes?.- Pregunto Kaylor curioso.

\- jajaja...De nada.- Dijo Shidou limpiándose sus lagrimas producidas por la risa.- Que empiece...la verdadera pelea.- Dijo Shidou con una cara llena de determinación mientras que se ponía de nuevo en guardia.

 **(Cortad el OST por aquí)**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 9**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Shidou derrotara a Kaylor? ¿Qué pasara con Mana y Origami? Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Dejad vuestros pensamientos en las Reviews, sois libres de expresaros.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD que tengáis un buen día a todos mis queridos lectores/as :D**


	13. Capitulo 10

**\- Hola a todos.- Digo yo con una sonrisa.- Espero que estén bien.**

 **\- ¿No me vas a presentar?.- Dijo mi asistente con una mirada curiosa.**

 **\- Pero si te presenté Yui-chan.- Dije yo con cara de WTF.**

 **\- Claro que sí, pero en el fic de El Guardián de Asgard.- Dijo ella sonriendo.- En este fic hay algunos que no me conocen y es mejor que me los presentes.**

 **\- Esta bien.- Dije yo suspirando.- Bien gente os presento a Yui Kotegawa, mi asistente.- Dije yo presentándola de nuevo (Para los que no sabéis, Yui es una de las chicas de la serie To Love Ru, buscadlo en google si queréis).- Hizo su primer debut en un fic que subí hace poco que es "El Guardián de Asgard".**

 **\- Un gusto.- Dijo ella saludando con una sonrisa.- Puedes seguir Uchiha-kun.- Dijo mi asistente sacando su ordenador portátil.**

 **\- Sí.- Dije yo sonriendo haciendo que ella se sonroje.- Bien antes de comenzar la historia, quiero agradecer a estas personas por apoyarme siempre en mis fics...Mi buen amigo: Omnipotente Vargas...Mis amigos en Fanfiction: Aten92, Demon888, Neopercival, condeale, Hyperion52, alexzero, james anderson, Kamen Rider Predator y euphoria1400.- Dije yo con una gran sonrisa.**

 **\- Bueno Uchiha-kun ¿No tenías que decir algo más?.- Dijo mi asistente mientras tecleaba su ordenador concentrada.**

 **\- Sí, hay algo más.- Dije yo con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Yui es mi novia jejeje.- Declare yo haciendo que mi asistente se sonroje y me pegue un puñetazo en toda mi mejilla haciendo que me caiga al suelo.**

 **\- ¿¡Qué dices idiota!?.- Grita ella sonrojada y cabreada.**

 **\- Joder Yui...- Dije yo levantándome y sobandome la mejilla donde ella me golpeo.- Era una broma, no es para ponerse así.- Dije yo mientras iba a coger una bolsa de hielo para ponérmelo en la mejilla.**

 **\- ¡La culpa es tuya por ir diciendo tonterías!.- Dijo ella girando su cabeza para que no la viese.**

 **\- Lo siento.- Digo yo arrepentido de la broma haciendo que ella se calme.- Bueno gente, en realidad no era eso lo que quería decir.- Dije yo poniendo una sonrisa.- Veréis este capitulo sera más largo ya que es el último capitulo, pero no del fic.**

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres Uchiha-kun?.- Preguntó Yui curiosa.**

 **\- Me refiero que este fic no tendrá un solo arco.- Dije yo mirando a mi asistente.- Este fic contara con varios arco, este arco lo llamo "Arco 1: Traición".- Explique yo como se llamaba este arco.- El siguiente arco se llamara "Arco 2: Los espíritus demoníacos".- Dije yo hablando del nuevo arco.**

 **\- ¿Y por qué el segundo arco se llama así?.- Preguntó mi asistente sin quitar su curiosidad.**

 **\- Lo explicare.- Dije yo poniendo los capítulos anteriores de este fic y enseñándoselo a mi asistente.- Como recordarás, en el capitulo 2, Kurumi explico que eran los espíritus demoníacos, que eran espíritus que tiene un pecado capital y en el último capitulo que subí quedo demostrado que Kaylor su pecado es la Avaricia.- Dije yo recordando los sucesos.**

 **\- ¡Ahora lo entiendo!.- Dijo mi asistente adivinando lo que quiero decir.- Quieres decir que el siguiente arco, vendrá los espíritus demoníacos restantes ¿Verdad?.- Preguntó ella.**

 **\- Exacto.- Dije yo sonriendo.- Bueno aclarando esto, comenzamos con el capitulo...Yui-chan haz los honores.**

 **\- Sí.- Dijo mi asistente sonriendo.- Date a Live no nos pertenece sino a su autor Köshi Tachibana, que lo disfruten.**

\- Blah, Blah, Blah... (Personaje Hablando).

\- _Blah, Blah, Blah..._ (Personaje Pensando).

\- (Blah, blah, blah)... (Personaje hablando telepaticamente).

\- **Blah, Blah, Blah...** (Personaje en llamada o comunicándose con alguien ( **new** nombre de técnicas) ).

 **-** [Blah, blah, blah]. (Espíritu hablando)

\- **[Blah, blah, blah]** (Espíritu hablando telepaticamente)

\- **(Blah, Blah, Blah...) (yo hablando en mitad del pov).**

 **(Intro)**

 **(Enciende mi fuego)**

 **Ahora dejaré de ocultar**

 **mis sentimientos,**

 **con el fin de cambiar**

 **y no regresar a esa realidad,**

 **Incluso si el destino era inevitable,**

 **nadie puede predecir lo que pasará,**

 **Desesperadamente lucharé contra él,**

 **Así que podemos tomar el futuro en nuestros ojos...**

 **¡Con nuestras manos!**

 **¡Grita!**

 **Tu existencia.**

 **¡Grítalo!**

 **¡Grita! ¡Grita!**

 **No importa los desafíos**

 **que esperan por delante.**

 **(Enciende mi fuego)**

 **(Shakugan no Shana III – Opening 1 – Sub Español – TV Version)**

 **Capitulo 10**

 **La luz de un nuevo día.**

 **Ciudad de Teigu - Pilar de Kaylor – Tercer Piso.**

\- ¿De que te ríes?.- Pregunto Kaylor curioso.

\- jajaja...De nada.- Dijo Shidou limpiándose sus lagrimas producidas por la risa.- Que empiece...la verdadera pelea.- Dijo Shidou con una cara llena de determinación mientras que se ponía de nuevo en guardia.

 **Pilar de Kaylor – Segundo Piso.**

Mana y Origami estaba observando a las chicas espíritus **(Para los que no acordáis, las chicas espíritus iban con su forma astral),** buscando el momento para atacar, estuvieron en silencio por un rato hasta que Kotori habló.

\- Mana...Origami ¿Por qué protegen a esa basura?.- Habló Kotori con una cara seria.- Kaylor es mil veces mucho mejor que es...- Fue interrumpida por Mana.

\- ¡Kotori reacciona! ¡Esta no eres tu! ¿¡Acaso no amabas a Shidou!?.- Grito Mana desesperada intentado reaccionar a la pelirroja.

\- Mana...- Dijo Origami con una mirada preocupada

\- Claro que soy yo.- Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.- ¿Amar a esa basura quien se opone a nuestro querido Kaylor? ¡No me hagas reír!.- Dijo ella riéndose un poco hasta que paro y se puso con cara seria.- No seas tonta Mana y vuelve a Ratatosk, puede que Kaylor te perdone por tus actos si eres fiel a el, al igual que contigo Origami.- Dijo ella mirando a ambas.

\- ¡Antes muerta que servir a esa escoria!.- Gritaron ambas molestas.

\- Si no queréis por las buenas...seras por las malas.- Dijo ella invocando su alabarda.

\- ¡Vamos Origami!.- Dijo ella dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

La peliblanca asistió y fue al ataque poniéndose delante de la peliazul, Kotori y las demás pesaron que iban a atacar juntas pero de un momento a otro, Mana desapareció y Origami saltó para evitar pelear con Kotori y se dirigió a donde estaba Tohka y le ataco pero la pelimorada lo evadió con su espada haciendo que ambas chocaran con sus espadas. Kotori al ver que Origami se aparto de ella quiso ir a su dirección junto con Miku y Yoshino pero fueron bloqueadas por Mana que apareció enfrente suya.

\- ¡Hey vosotras! ¡Yo soy vuestra adversaria!.- Dijo la peliazul mientras que ponía su mano izquierda en el suelo dando un gran golpe.- **¡** **Ōkina kēji** **(La gran jaula)!.-** Grito Mana haciendo aparecer una barrera para luego hacerse invisible, haciendo que ella, Kotori, Miku y Yoshino se quedasen encerradas. **(Imaginaros el jutsu que utilizaron los 4 Hokages anteriores para encerrar al Jubi en la serie "Naruto Shippuden" solo que transparente).**

\- ¡Mana! ¿Por qué hiciste la técnica? ¡Gastaras energía innecesariamente!.- Dijo Origami algo molesta.

\- ¡Es mejor así Origami!.- Dijo la peliazul mirando a la peliblanca a través de la barrera.- ¡Si no lo hubiera hecho, daría muchos problemas! ¡No te preocupes por mí! ¡Céntrate en Tohka y las hermanas Yamai!.- Dijo Mana con una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo Mana, ten cuidado y si ves que estas en un gran aprieto, quita la barrera ¿entendido?.- Dijo Origami seria pero a la vez preocupada.

\- Sí, tranquila.- Dijo Mana sonriendo.

Kotori al ver lo que hizo la peliazul se puso a reír como loca acompañada por Yoshino y Miku.

 **(Insertad OST: Fairy Tail – Erza theme extended)**

-¡Jajaja! ¡Mira que eres tonta Mana! ¿¡Cómo podrás vencernos si somo 3 y tu estas sola!?.- Dijo Kotori riéndose.- Miku.- Dijo ella tapándose los oídos junto con Yoshino.

\- ¡Sí!.- Dijo Miku abriendo la boca mientras que salía su órgano, para luego meter su boca en uno de los tubos.

\- Lenta... **Risuningu nashi (Sin escucha)**.- Murmuro Mana con una sonrisa.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Grito ella para intenta dañar los oídos de la peliazul.

 **(Sí se que la técnica de Miku es "Solo" pero no lo utiliza sino que da un simple grito, esos típicos gritos que hacen que uno se rompa el tímpano xD).**

Kotori y Yoshino soportaron a duras penas ese grito mientras que Mana seguía sin inmutarse hasta que corrió donde estaba la cantante y le dio un golpe en la nuca haciendo que se desmayara.

\- Ese grito no te servirá.- Dijo Mana con una cara seria.- Una menos...- Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Miku/-san!.- Dijo Kotori y Yoshino preocupadas.- ¡Maldita!.- Gritaron ambas furiosas.

\- Tranquilas, esta inconsciente.- Dijo la peliazul con una cara seria.- ¡Vamos!.- Dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia a Kotori y Yoshino.

 **Con Origami.**

Origami seguía chocando con su espada con la espada de Tohka sin parar hasta que Origami le dio una patada muy fuerte haciendo que Tohka se quedase pegada en la pared.

\- ¡Tohka reacciona!.- Grito Origami a la pelimorada.- ¿¡No amas a Shidou!? ¿¡No eramos rivales con respecto el amor hacia Shidou!?.

\- ¿Amar...a Shidou?.- Dijo Tohka algo ida hasta que se agarro la cabeza.- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!.-Grito ella de dolor.

\- ¡Tohka!.- Gritaron Origami y las hermanas Yamai a la vez preocupadas por la pelimorada.

Después de ese grito, Tohka dejo de agarrarse la cabeza para luego reírse.

\- ¡Jajaja!.- Se rió Tohka con maldad.- ¡Eres tonta canosa! ¿¡Cómo voy a estar enamorada de ese idiota!?.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa maléfica mientras que su ojo derecho se le escapaba una lágrima cosa que lo noto la peliblanca.

\- Tohka...- Dijo Origami algo triste por la pelimorada.- (¿Será que...ella es la única que se ha dado cuenta que está siendo controlada?).- Preguntó la peliblanca a su espada.

\- [ **Puede ser.** ]- Dijo Hikari analítica.- **[Hace unos momentos, note que ella se libero de su control mental al decir el nombre de tu novio por unos segundos...ahora mismo Tohka esta luchando por liberarse, por eso se le escapo la lágrima.]-** Dijo ella explicando la situación.

\- (Entiendo.)- Dijo Origami pensativa mirando a Tohka.- _Tohka, puede que al principio no me caías bien por el odio que sentía hacia los espíritus hasta que comprendí que tu ni las demás chicas espíritus tuvisteis culpa de la muerte de mis padres.-_ Dijo ella para si misma sin dejar de ver la sonrisa maléfica de la pelimorada.- _Ambas somo rivales en el amor por Shidou, se que eres la única que se dio cuenta que esta siendo controlada...En este combate, intentare hacerte despertar y que seamos felices juntas con Shidou...¡Tohka Yatogami!.-_ Pensó ella con una mirada llena de determinación.

Al terminar eso, Origami sintió peligro y esquivo un ataque de viento creada por las hermanas Yamai.

\- Atención. No te olvides de nosotras Origami-sensei.- Dijo Yuzuru inexpresiva.

\- ¡Lo mismo digo!.- Dijo Kaguya con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

\- Bien...¡Venid a por mí!.- Dijo Origami con una sonrisa confiada.

 **Con Mana.**

Mana esquivaba los ataques de Kotori y Yoshino con su velocidad mientras que ella intentaba dejarlas inconsciente,siguieron así hasta que Mana se quedo acorralada en una esquina de la barrera.

\- ¡Mierda!.- Dijo Mana alterada.

\- ¡Es tu fin Mana! ¡Toma esto! ¡ **Megiddo!**.- Dijo Kotori transformando su alabarda en un cañon y acto seguido lanzo fuego hacia la peliazul.

\- Lo siento pero esto pasa por no ser fiel a Kaylor-san.- Dijo Yoshino lanzando su ataque de hielo junto con el conejo gigante.

Al lanzar los ataques se mezclaron entre sí formando un ataque que se veía poderoso a los ojos de Mana.

\- ¡ **Rifureku (Reflejo)!.-** Dijo la peliazul cubriéndose con su espada haciendo una barrera para proteger los ataques de ambas, estuvo así hasta que el ataque paró.- ¡Porque poco!.- Dijo Mana suspirando mientras que empezaba a sudar un poco.

( **El reflejo es del Kingdom Hearts y cortad el OST por aquí** ).

\- [ **Compañera, si sigues así gastaras toda tu energía mágica y la tendremos más difícil en dejarlas desmayadas.** ].- Advirtió Yukiko preocupada.

\- (Lose...¡pero es imposible!).- Exclamo Mana fastidiada.- (¡A la mínima que llego a su cuello para dejar inconsciente viene la otra a impedirlo!).- Dijo la peliazul sin quitar su fastidio.- (¡He probado de todo!...si tuviera el QuickSilver de Shidou-kun seria más fácil.)- Dijo ella suspirando.- (Lo único que me queda es esquivar con reflejo hasta que ellas se canse un poco.)- Dijo ella seria.

\- [ **¡No lo aguantaras! ¡Solo tienes magia para hacer otro reflejo más! ¡Sí lo haces quedaras agotada y no podrás ni levantarte del cansancio!** ].- Grito Yukiko molesta pero a la vez preocupada.

\- (Entonces ¿Qué hago?).- Dijo Mana histérica y sin darse cuenta Kotori apareció enfrente suya para darle una patada haciendo que la peliazul se chocase con la barrera.- ¡Arg!.- Gruño Mana adolorida.

\- ¡Bajaste la guardia Mana!.- Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa haciendo que la peliazul se cayera al suelo.

Después de esa patada, la barrera que creó Mana desapareció, Origami al notar que la barrera desapareció miro a donde estaba su amiga peliazul.

\- ¡Mana!.- Dijo Origami preocupada sin darse cuenta ella también bajo la guardia cosa que las hermanas Yamai aprovecharon.

\- ¡Bajaste tu guardia Origami/-sensei!.- Exclamaron ambas lanzando su ráfaga de viento.

\- ¡Origami!.- Dijo Mana alterada viendo la ráfaga dirigiéndose hacia su amiga peliblanca.

\- ¡Mierda!.- Grito Origami siendo arrastrada por la ráfaga de viento haciendo que ella sea empujada fuertemente hacia donde estaba la pared donde se situaba Mana.- ¡Uag!.- Dijo ella adolorida mientras que caía al suelo.

Acto seguido Tohka apareció enfrente de ambas y con su espada iba a atacarlas.

\- ¡Morid!.- Dijo Tohka atacando con su espada pero algo pasó, su espada se desintegró.- ¿¡Qué demonios!?.- Dijo la pelimorada sorprendida y cabreada.

\- ¿No te lo dijo Shidou?.- Dijo Origami levantando su cabeza para mirar a la peliazul con una sonrisa acompañada con el dolor del ataque de antes.- No eres la verdadera portadora de Sandalphon...el verdadero portador es Shidou...ademas...tú fuiste quien despareció la espada porque la verdadera Tohka hizo desaparecer para que no me mataras.- Dijo ella sonriendo débilmente haciendo que Tohka volviese a agarrar su cabeza.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!.- Gritó Tohka adolorida y cabreada.

\- Tohka aléjate, nos encargamos nosotras.- Dijo Kotori preparando su ataque juntó con Yoshino y las hermanas Yamai.- Os dimos una oportunidad para servir a Kaylor pero os opusisteis, así que sintiéndolo mucho pero debo de eliminaros...nos veremos en otra vida.- Dijo la pelirroja lanzando su ataque junto con las demás.

\- _Es el fin, lo siento Shidou/-kun.-_ Pensaron ambas tristes mientras que el ataque iba llegando poco a poco.

Al llegar se produjo una explosión, al desaparecer el humo que había las chicas espíritus se fijo que ya no estaban Mana y Origami.

\- Ya están muertas, ahora toca deshacer el hielo que dejo esa basura.- Dijo Kotori dirigiéndose a donde estaba el camino bloqueado hasta que una voz las hizo detener.

\- ¡Llegue a tiempo!.- Exclamó una voz, era Kurumi.

\- ¡Kurumi!.- Dijeron Mana y Origami sorprendidas y algo adoloridas.

\- ¡Par de tontas! ¿¡Qué hubiera pasado si hubieseis muerto!? ¡Shidou-kun estaría triste al saber eso!.- Dijo Kurumi regañando a las chicas para luego darle un abrazo.- Menos mal que estáis bien...no me lo perdonaría si no hubiera llegado a tiempo.- Dijo ella triste.

\- Kurumi, ¿Qué paso con las agentes de AST y Ratatosk? ¿No estabas distrayendolas?.- Preguntó Origami curiosa.

\- La deje con mis dobles.- Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.- presentí que algo malo iba a pasar y por lo que veo no me equivoque.

Al decir eso, Mana se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Oye Kurumi ¿Tu puedes detener el tiempo no?.- Preguntó Mana curiosa.

\- Claro, no de manera completa como Shidou-kun, lo mio es disparar a la persona para paralizarla ¿Por qué?.- Pregunto Kurumi curiosa.

\- Debo dejarlas inconsciente hasta que Shidou-kun derrote a ese bastardo.- Dijo Mana explicando su idea.- conseguí dejar inconsciente a Miku, pero a las demás lo intente pero es imposible viene otra a ayudarla.- Dijo ella algo molesta.- He pensando que con tu poder de paralizar el tiempo pueda dejarlas inconsciente ¿Me ayudaras?.- Pregunto la peliazul a la pelinegra.

\- ¡Claro que sí Mana-chan! ¡No tienes que pedírmelo! ¡Con gusto lo haré!.- Dijo Kurumi sonriendo de forma cálida a su mejor amiga haciendo que ella sonría.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Estamos aquí!.- Grito Kotori enfadada al sentirse ignorada mientras que preparaba su ataque.

\- Ara ara Kotori-chan ¿Acaso nadie te enseño que no debes de interrumpir una conversación?.- Dijo la pelinegra con su sonrisa de psicópata, acto seguido con sus dos armas hizo la forma del reloj marcando las 2 mientras que su ojo izquierdo marcaba las 2 horas, después apunto con su pistola a las chicas espíritus.- ¡ **Zafkiel: Bet!.-** Dijo ella mientras que disparaba rápidamente a las chicas espíritus paralizandolas.

Después de haberlas paralizado, Mana se levantó con la ayuda de Kurumi y se dirigió a donde estaba las chicas espíritus, al llegar, Mana con su mano izquierdo le dio a todas un golpe en la nuca, después de haber hecho eso, Kurumi deja de utilizar su técnica y las chicas poseídas por Kaylor cayeron al suelo, dejándola inconsciente.

Mana al ver las chicas en el suelo, dio un suspiro de alivio mientras que Kurumi la dejaba en el suelo.

\- Por fin se acabo.- Dijo Mana suspirando.

\- Ara Ara, solo queda esperar que Shidou mate a Kaylor.- Dijo Kurumi sentándose mientras que sonreía.

\- Me pregunto si estará bien.- Dijo Origami preocupada.

\- Tranquila Mana-chan, Shidou-kun no morirá ante ese espíritu demoníaco.- Dijo la pelinegra calmando a la peliblanca y a la peliazul pero en el fondo estaba preocupada.- _Shidou-kun...Espero que estés bien...¡Debes de ganar! Por favor...¡No mueras ante ese bastardo quien te hizo sufrir!.-_ Pensó Kurumi preocupada por el peliblanco.

 **Pilar de Kaylor – Tercer piso.**

Shidou y Kaylor se encontraba chocando con sus espadas, bloqueando los ataques del uno al otro, hasta que en el último choque, Shidou se aparto de el para respirar un poco.

\- ¡Uf!.- Dijo Shidou respirando.

\- ¡Uf! ¡Uf!.- Dijo Kaylor respirando también.- _¡Maldición! ¿¡Cómo lo ha hecho Kurokami para poder estar peleando de igual a igual!?.-_ Se pregunto así mismo cabreado.- ¡Bien Kurokami! ¡Voy a revelarte un secreto por haberme seguido el ritmo!.- Dijo el fanfarrón.

\- ¿Qué secreto?.- Pregunto Shidou serio.

\- Hay algo que no sabes...en esto dos días que llevas desaparecido, no solo mate y destruí las industrias DEM sino...¡Que también mate a tus padres adoptivos!.- Grito el pelirrojo sonriendo con maldad haciendo sorprender al peliblanco.

\- ¿¡Qué hiciste que!?.- Grito el peliblanco sorprendido y cabreado.

\- ¡Como lo oyes! ¡Yo mate a tus padres!.- Dijo el sonriendo macabramente.

Al escuchar eso, Shidou ocultó sus ojos y empezó a temblar, el pelirrojo pensó que era porque estaba llorando pero no fue así.

\- Te matare...-Murmuro Shidou.- Juro que...¡Te matare! ¡Me las vas a pagar maldito hijo de puta!.- Grito el peliblanco levantando su mirada, el tenía una mirada llena de ira.

 **(Insertad OST: Sword Art Online Fight! Extended y cogéis el de 1 hora).**

Acto seguido un brillo apareció en el cuerpo de Shidou y al terminar el brillo, en la espalda de Shidou le salieron dos alas de ángel pero la diferencia es que en vez de ser color blanco era de color negro como la noche **(Como las alas de un ángel caído de la serie High School DXD).**

\- ¿Qué demonios era eso?.- Pregunto Shidou curioso hasta que se fijo en sus alas.- ¡Guau! ¡Tengo alas!.- Dijo el sorprendido.

\- **[Hijo, creo que estas alas viene del anillo que te dio Kurumi.]-** Dijo Elucid curioso. **-[Creo que has llegado a una fase evolutiva de ese anillo.]**

\- (¡Guau! Creo que esta evolución lo llamaré **Bust Link** ).- Dijo Shidou asombrado.

 **(Sí, el Bust Link es de Accel Word xD).**

\- **[Un nombre llamativo Shidou-chan, pero ten cuidado, esta evolución hará que consumas más magia].-** Dijo Sandalphon preocupada.

\- (Lo tendré en cuenta).- Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo.- Bien ¡que comience el segundo round!.- Dijo Shidou volando hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo para atacarle.

\- Dos pueden jugar al mismo juego ¡Kurokami!.- Grito Kaylor esquivando el ataque volando sin las alas.- ¿Sorprendido? Puedo volar sin utilizar esas ridículas alas.- Dijo el burlándose de las alas del castaño mientras que voló hacia el para atacarle cosa que el peliblanco reacciono y choco con sus dos espadas para detener el ataque.

\- ¡No me jodas! **¡Quicksilver!.-** Grito Shidou su técnica mientras que se apartaba sus espada de la espada del pelirrojo.- **¡Starbust Steam (Oleada de Estallidos Estelares)!**

Después Shidou ataco con rapidez al Kaylor sin que el pueda defenderse, atacando con un corte Horizontal de izquierda a derecha con Elucidator, después con su espada Sandalphon hizo un Uppercut para luego hacer un giro, y luego hizo otro corte horizontal pero con ambas espadas, después hizo un giro y hizo un corte con ambas espadas hacia abajo en forma de X, luego hizo el mismo corte pero hacia arriba y después hizo una oleada de cortes a la velocidad de la luz **(Si la técnica es la de Kirito de SAO),** después de haber utilizado su técnica, Kaylor cayo al suelo desangrado con varios cortes en su cuerpo e incluso desmembrado.

\- ¡Uag!.- Vomito sangre Kaylor.

\- ¡Uff! ¡Uff!.- Suspiraba Shidou bajando al suelo y haciendo desaparecer sus alas haciendo que el se sorprenda.- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que despareció?.- Dijo el mirando a sus espaldas.

\- **[Hijo, esa evolución llego a su limite].-** Dijo Sandalphon preocupada.- **[Aparte tu magia se esta agotando lentamente por el uso del Starbust Stream y el QuickSilver, ademas de tus alas del Bust Link].**

\- (Entiendo...debo mejorar para que la duración del Bust Link sea más larga).- Dijo Shidou pensativo.

\- Debo reconocer que casi no la cuento...Tienes mis respetos Kurokami.- Dijo Kaylor recuperado al 100%.

 **(Cortad si queréis por aquí el OST)**

\- ¡Diablos! ¿¡No me digas que tienes el mismo factor curativo que tenía ese minotauro toca cojones!?.- Preguntó el peliblanco fastidiado.

\- Sí pero a diferencia de el, no es tan rápido.- Dijo el pelirrojo estirando sus músculos.- Bien, como premio utilizare mi última técnica.- Dijo Kaylor pulsando el boto para abrir el techo.

Al abrirlo, el piso se iluminó con la luz del amanecer, acto seguido Kaylor voló hacia el cielo y con el dedo indice se creó una esfera de color anaranjado.

\- Esta técnica Kurokami ¡destruiré este pilar junto a ti y con todas las chicas! ¡Aunque se me agote todo mi poder!.- Grito Kaylor con una sonrisa psicópata mientras que la esfera se hizo de un tamaño parecido a la de una pelota gigante.- ¡Toma esto y despídete de tu vida Kurokami! ¡ **Supernova!.-** Grito Kaylor lanzando la espera. **(La supernova es la técnica de Cooler de la película de Dragon Ball Z)**

 **(Inserta el opening de la primera temporada de Date a Live versión TV, yo pondre el sub español para dejarlo algo épico.)**

\- ¡Mierda!.- Dijo Shidou mientras veía que la esfera se le acercaba más y más.- _Tendré que utilizar lo que me queda de magia en esta técnica.-_ Pensó Shidou algo fastidiado mientras que guardaba de su mano derecha a Elucidator a su espalda mientras que su mano derecha emitía una luz.- ¡ **Goddo Hando (Mano Celestial)!.-** Grito el peliblanco alzando su mano derecha hacia arriba y apareció de su mano una mano gigante hecha de luz.

Acto seguido la mano mágica de Shidou paro la bola gigante que creo Kaylor haciendo que este se sorprenda.

 **Sopla un viento seco (Date A Live)**

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible parar esta técnica!.- Grito Kaylor sorprendido.

\- ¡VAMOS!.- Grito Shidou empujando la bola de fuego hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo.

 **por las calles de un pueblo abandonado.**

\- ¡Mierda! ¡No dejare que la Supernova se me acerque!.- Dijo el pelirrojo lanzando una ráfaga haciendo explotar en el aire la bola de fuego haciendo que se cree una cortina de humo.

 **Mis ojos que buscan la luz (Date A Live) solo ven la desesperación.**

Después de eso, Kaylor empezó a observar donde estaba el peliblanco con desesperación.

\- ¿¡Donde estas Kurokami!?.- Grito el pelirrojo desesperado.

 **Grito hacia la nada.**

 **¡Por favor encuéntrame y has que se detenga!**

\- ¡Aquí estoy!.- Dijo Shidou apareciendo a la espalda de esté agarrando con la Sandalphon haciendo sorprender al pelirrojo.

 **En este mundo roto**

 **donde no puedo distinguir el negro del blanco,**

 **aún desconfió de la bondad que me das.**

\- ¡Chúpate esta bastardo! ¡ **Aisu setsudan (Corte de hielo)!.-** Grito Shidou atacando con su técnica al pelirrojo.

Acto seguido, el peliblanco amputo ambos brazos y piernas dejando un muñón congelando para que no pueda regenerarse, después de eso, Shidou dio una patada tirando al pelirrojo al suelo.

 **Eres el único que puede llenar el vació en**

 **mi corazón con amor, como una flor.**

-¡Uag!.- Gruño Kaylor adolorido.- ¡Diablos! ¿¡Por qué no puedo regenerarme!?.- Se preguntó así mismo fastidiado.

Shidou al caer al suelo, se dirigió a donde esta Kaylor con la Sandalphon en la mano.

 **Mi elección es Date a Live.**

 **(Cortad el Opening si habéis llegado hasta aquí)**

\- Se acabo...No intentes regenerarte ya que es imposible, te he congelado las áreas afectadas hasta tal punto que sea imposible regenerarse.- Dijo Shidou de manera fría y carente de emociones.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No me mates! ¡Si me matas provocaras una guerra entre los espíritus demoníacos!.- Intento excusarse Kaylor.

\- ¿¡Qué no te mate!? ¡No me jodas!.- Grito Shidou enfadado.- ¡Después de haber hecho sufrir no solo a mí! ¡sino a la gente que amo! ¿¡solo por tu afán de conquistar el planeta!?.- Grito el sin quitar su enfado.- ¡Ademas si vienes esos bastardos como tú a intentar conquistar este planeta los matare!.- Dijo el de manera decisiva.- ¡Así que despídete de tu vida miserable bastardo!.- Dijo el clavando su espada en la cabeza del pelirrojo haciendo que muera al instante.

Acto seguido, Shidou saco la espada y la guardo en su espalda y al estar agotado su ropa de combate se desapareció y se quedo en camiseta negra desgarrada. Cayo el suelo agotado y se puso a hablar con sus espadas.

 **(Introducid música: Kingdom Hearts 2 – Sanctuary (Japenese version) y parad hasta que termine el intro.)**

\- (Al fin acabo esta pesadilla).- Dijo Shidou suspirando.

 **\- [¡Bien hecho hijo! ¡Conseguiste salvar al mundo!].-** Dijo Sandalphon orgullosa de su hijo.

\- **[Hijo, ¡estoy orgulloso de tí! ¡Conseguiste proteger a la gente que amas!].-** Dijo también con orgullo Elucid.

\- (¡Es verdad! ¿Y Tohka y las demás? ¡Debo regresar al segundo piso!).- Dijo Shidou levantándose.

\- **[Tranquilo hijo, Tohka ya esta estable, ya no siento energía maligna en su cuerpo.]** \- Dijo Sandalphon animando al peliblanco.

\- (Gracias por la información Oka-san).- Dijo Shidou saliendole una lágrima pero se lo secó y se ilumino su cara a causa de la luz del sol que daba inicio a un nuevo día.- Bien, antes de irme me llevare a ese bastardo, tengo una idea de que puedo hacer con él.- Dijo Shidou cargando el cadáver del espíritu hacia el segundo piso.

 **Pilar de Kaylor – Segundo Piso.**

Origami, Mana y Kurumi se encontraba descansando hasta que notaron que las chicas espíritus se estaban despertando haciendo que ellas se pusieran en guardias.

\- ¿Hum? ¿Qué paso?.- Pregunto Kotori desorientada.- Recuerdo que fuimos hablar con ese espíritu hasta que de repente lo vi todo negro.- Dijo ella recordando lo que hizo anteriormente.

\- Lo mismo digo.- Repitieron todas menos Tohka desorientada.

Al escuchar eso, Origami, Mana y Kurumi bajaron sus armas y dieron un suspiro de alivio.

\- Menos mal, pensé que todavía seguías controlada pero veo que Shidou-kun se encargó de eso.- Suspiro Mana de alivio.

Kotori al escuchar la voz de Mana se sorprendió por la nueva apariencia de esta y también ver a Kurumi.

\- Mana ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces con Kurumi?.- Pregunto Kotori sorprendida y algo de envidia por el físico de ella.

\- Sí, soy yo.- Dijo Mana sonriendo.- Ha pasado muchas cosas será mejor que os lo cuente.- Dijo ella poniéndose seria.

Mana explicó a todas las chicas espíritus menos Kurumi lo que pasó, desde el ataque hacia Shidou en su casa hasta la batalla sin dejar ningún detalle, todas al escuchar eso se sorprendieron.

\- Haber si lo entiendo...¿Kurumi, Origami y tú sois novias de Shidou? ¿Dices que ese espíritu demoníaco nos controlo a mí y a las demás para conquistar este mundo y hicimos sufrir a Shidou? ¿Y que ese cambió de apariencia fue por una fusión de almas con tu espada y que Shidou y Origami también lo hicieron?.- Dijo Kotori sorprendida haciendo que las novias de Shidou asistieran con la cabeza haciendo que ella caiga de culo al suelo.

\- ¡No puede ser!.- Grito Tohka en shock y triste.- ¿¡Como pude haberle hecho a Shidou!? ¡Seguro que me odia!.- Dijo ella triste.- ¡Lo único que recuerdo es que vi como yo atacaba a la canosa y me hizo casi despertar al oír el nombre de Shidou!

\- ¡Shidou-san nos odia!.- Lloraba Yoshino desconsolada.

\- Tranquila Yoshino, seguro que esto se solucionará.- Animo Yoshinon a la peliazul.

\- Darling...- Dijo Miku llorando.

\- Tristeza. No solo hice sufrir a Shidou sino también a Origami-sensei...lo siento.- Dijo Yuzuru con una mirada triste junto con su hermana Kaguya quien esta solamente lloraba.

\- No te preocupes Yuzuru, no era tu culpa sino la de ese maldito.- Dijo Origami abrazando a modo de consuelo a su alumna haciendo que ella llore mientras que la peliblanca la acariciaba.- Ya acabo todo, no os preocupéis por Shidou, el me dijo que no os odia así que solo espera a que el venga.- Dijo la peliblanca sonriendo haciendo que dejaran con esperanzas a las chicas espíritus.- Lo mejor sera que rompa el hielo que nos encierra ya que seguro que Shidou bajara aquí.- Dijo ella de forma analítica mientras que se apartaba de Yuzuro y hacia aparecer su espada.- ¡Ahhhh!.- Grito Origami corriendo hacia donde estaba el hielo.- ¡ **Vuōparu Sutoraiku** **(Golpe Vorpal)!**.- Grito ella su técnica mientras que su espada se incrustaba en el hielo.

Acto seguido, el hielo le salió una grieta para luego hacerse más grande, después el hielo se rompió y se vio que Shidou bajaba lentamente a donde estaban las chicas espíritus con el cuerpo mutilado de Kaylor. Las chicas al ver la nueva apariencia del peliblanco se sorprendieron pero a la vez se sonrojaron, la primera en hablar fue Tohka.

\- ¿Shi-do?.- Dijo Tohka sorprendida.

\- Hola...Tohka.- Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido, Tohka corrió hacia donde estaba el peliblanco, Shidou al ver lo que iba a hacer, dejo un lado el cadáver de Kaylor para luego abrir sus brazos. Tohka al llegar dio un salto y Shido la cogió para luego unirse en un abrazo.

\- ¡Shidou! ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería hacerte daño! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!.- Grito Tohka llorando en el pecho del peliblanco mientras que este con una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos, acariciaba los pelos de su espalda para calmarla.

\- Tranquila, ya acabo todo.- Dijo Shidou en todo consolador

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 10**

 **\- Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo.- Dije yo apareciendo junto con mi asistente.- El siguiente sera el epílogo del primer arco para dar inicio el segundo arco.**

 **\- Uchiha-kun...quiero hacer yo las preguntas que haces al final de tus fics ¿Puedo?.- Dijo Yui con una cara adorable.**

 **\- Esta bien.- Dije yo suspirando con una sonrisa.- Si te hace ilusión.**

 **\- Sí.- Dijo mi asistente sonriendo mientras que cogía mi hoja de preguntas.- Bien aquí va las preguntas: ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué pasara con Shidou y Tohka? ¿Y las demás?, Eso se verá en el epílogo de este arco.- Dijo Yui con una sonrisa.**

 **\- Bien una vez dicho esto...Yui-chan.- Llame yo a mi asistente.**

 **\- ¿Dime Uchiha-kun?.- Preguntó ella curiosa.**

 **\- Mira que me dio tu hermano.- Dije yo mostrandole una foto de Yui no más de 8 años con una sonrisa.- ¡Sales muy Kawaii en esa foto! ¡uag!.- Me desmayandome al sentir un golpe en mi estomago.**

 **\- ¡Baka Oni-chan!.- Grito Yui a los 4 vientos hasta que noto que yo estaba en el suelo.- Mierda, otra vez volví a golpear a Uchiha-kun.- murmuro ella roja de la vergüenza.- ¡Lo siento gente! Pero Uchiha-kun tiene sueño así que lo llevare a rastra a su habitación...como lo dice el "Nos vemos y que tengan un buen día".- Dijo mi asistente sonriendo con una gota al estilo anime mientras que me arrastraba a mi habitación.**


	14. Nota importante

**\- Hola a todos.- Dije yo con una cara seria.**

 **\- Uchiha-kun ¿Qué pasa? Nunca te vi tan serio.- Pregunto Yui con curiosidad.**

 **\- Nada Yui-chan, es que recientemente me acaba de llegar una review y es algo muy importante para hacer esta nota.- Dije yo sin quitar su seriedad.- Lo voy a decir, es de un Guest y dice lo siguiente** "Que "casualidad" que este tal "omnipotente vargas" te deje un review en cada, cada fic que escribes. Eso es tener un lector extremadamente fiel que casualmente mira los mismos animes que tú,o... Eres el típico autor pre-ego que ante la falta de lectores se inventa una cuenta falsa para autohalargarse... Eso es patético, y no deja de ser fraude."- **Dije yo hablando sobre la review.- Haber, entiendo que habrá gente que no le guste mi historia y lo comente por la review, eso por mí no me importa pero esta review, realmente me molestó un poco tanto a mí como a mi mejor amigo Vargas, a él lo conozco en la vida real y le gusta las historias que hago y no solo mías sino de otros escritores (Como Seky, Neopercival, etc.).- Dije yo dando un suspiro.- Para terminar quiero deciros que si alguno creéis lo que dice ese hater (el anonimo) y no quieran leer mis historias lo entiendo, pero si no le creéis pues me alegra mucho saberlo.- Dijo yo con una sonrisa.- Para acabar con esta nota quiero comentaros que tardare en subir el epilogo, no lo dejare pausado pero no lo subiré por un tiempo, pero eso no significa que lo abandone ya que tengo muchas ideas para este fic solo que quiero pensar bien como ira el segundo arco...Espero que lo entendais.- Dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **\- Tranquilo Uchiha-kun, seguro que tus seguidores lo entenderán.- Dijo mi asistente Yui poniendo su mano en mi hombro.**

 **\- Eso espero.- Dije yo dando un gran suspiro.- En fin mis queridos lectores/as pido disculpas si creyeron que era el capitulo pero me veía la necesidad de escribir esta nota...sin más que decir nos vemos.- Dije yo despidiéndome.**

 **\- Que tenga un buen día.- Dijo Yui con una sonrisa.**


	15. Información

**¡Nota!**

 **Hola mis queridos lectores de The Pain of Betrayal, verán sé que esperáis con ansias el siguiente capitulo que da inicio al segundo arco de esta historia pero por ahora este fic estará, como lo digo yo, de "Vacaciones". A lo que me refiero es que este fic tendrá un descanso (como los animes xD) y no es porque me falta ideas o inspiración, al revés, tengo bastantes ideas para esta gran historia...Lo que pasa es que me a surgido nuevas ideas que no son para este fic, pero eso no significa que valla a dejar de lado este fic, lo que quiero decir es que ahora mismo estoy escribiendo estas historia y me gustaría acabar una de ellas, si quereis saber cuales son mis otros fics para leerlo, estas son:**

 **1er fic:** Yuuki Rito: La Llamas de la Voluntad ( **To Love-Ru)** – Este fic es un Rito x Harem y este fic tendra una gran variedad de capítulos (por ahora) como este fic, The Pain of Betrayal.

 **2do fic:** Yui no ai **(También de To Love-Ru)** – Este fic es un Rito x Yui y la verdad este fic tendrá muy pocos capítulos (como mucho 3 o 4).

 **3er fic:** El guardián de Asgard **(High School DxD) –** Este fic es un Issei x Rossweisse, este fic me surgió de la nada y quise escribirla, por ahora lo tengo planeado subir un cap al mes si me surge ideas o no, así que este fic no se lleva la mayor parte de mi tiempo xD.

 **Bien esto son los fics que estoy escribiendo, pero valla, últimamente ando bastante ocupado ya que como lo dije en la advertencia de este fic, es a causa de mis estudios y por otro motivos más. Por si preguntan por Yui, ella esta de vacaciones xD.**

 **¿Cuando escribire el segundo arco de este fic?: Puede (Creo), si no estoy muy ocupado, escribiré el segundo arco en 2017 (no se si en Enero o Febrero, no lo sé)**

 **Enfin mis amigos lectores, os pido disculpas si este no fue el esperado capitulo, que tengais un buen día.**

 **Esta nota se eliminara cuando se suba el capitulo**


	16. Mensaje de Navidad

**Hola a todos ^^ antes que nada os pido una gran disculpa por no haber actualizado en mis fics "Flaming Love (High School DXD)", "Yui no ai (To Love-Ru)"y "Yuuki Rito: Las Llamas de la Voluntad (To Love-Ru)", por el motivo que diré aquí presente:**

 **Fiesta y mi tiempo:** Este punto a lo que me refiero es que estoy de vacaciones de Navidad. Es cierto que tengo tiempo libre ya que no tengo clase pero quise aprovechar los días que tengo de vacaciones ver animes tranquilamente (Recien voy por el OVA de Strike the Blood), jugar al Pokemon sol que recién me lo regalaron el día 25 y jugar Elsword (Este juego me tiene realmente enganchado, ¡Me encanta! XD).

 **Antes de que nada os responderé a varias preguntas que seguro que estáis pensando al leer este motivo**

 **¿Tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo? ¿Falta de motivación?:** Obviamente tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo, pero como dije en el punto **1.1,** quise aprovechar los días de vacaciones para jugar y ver anime sin preocuparme de mis estudios, aunque sea por unos días.

 **¿Qué pasara con mis fics? ¿Lo dejare en hiatus o abandonado?:** ¡Claro que no!, tengo bastantes ideas para mis fics mas recientes, como por ejemplo: The Pain of Betrayal. Incluso tengo pensando un fic de Infinite Stratos que tiene la misma duración que Yui no ai (osea bastante corto).

 **¿Seguire escribiendo después de vacaciones?, la respuesta es obvia, cuando finalice puede que retome con mis fics, digo puede ya que depende de mi ya que a veces la pereza me gana jejeje. En fin os pido una disculpa por no ser el capitulo que esperáis, y sobre todo los motivos.**

 **En este año que comencé siendo un escritor novato al que apenas me leían mis historias, solo dos personas lo leían (uno de ellos mi mejor amigo Omnipotente Vargas) pero gracias a los consejos de escritores experimentados, mejore como escritor...no me puedo considerarme un gran escritor como Seky o WeloveGB pero me considero un escritor experimentado, no soy egocéntrico como algunos. Y os agradezco de todo corazón, de que leáis mis historia y seguirlas para saber que pasa a continuación. Espero que eso jamas cambie ya que con tan solo ver el apoyo en mis fics y vuestras reviews diciendo que os a gustado o sugerencias, hacen que tenga mas ánimos de seguir escribiendo.**

 **Bien sin nada más que decir, os deseo…**

 **¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!**

 **(esta nota se enviara en los fics que mencione al principio incluido the pain of betrayal)**


	17. Nota: Empezar de cero

**Nota**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, como podéis apreciar he cambiado el nombre de usuario de FanFiction, pero todo tiene un por qué.**

 **Verán, he decidido comenzar de cero, ósea reescribiré mis antiguos fics y los mejorare…Os preguntareis ¿Por qué hago esto?**

 **Sencillo, en el capítulo de No Oppai No Life (Qué por cierto lo eliminaré para reescribirlo y que no haya Traición Cliché y sin sentido) me sentía "Vacío", no me llenaba a la hora de escribir.**

 **Sobre el tema de No Oppai No Life, lo voy a quitar ya que YA HAY MUCHOS FICS DE TRAICIÓN CLICHÉ. Lo siento si esto os ofende o sienta mal, pero es lo que pienso. Siempre es la misma temática, Rias abandona a Issei…se arrepiente…Issei siendo full overpower superando a todos con sol capítulos…Sí, reconozco que ese fic hice ESE cliché y no lo niego, pero eso se va a cambiar.**

 **Si por esto dejan de seguirme las historias que tengo, lo entiendo. Para aquellos que me seguirá mis historias a pesar de esta noticia, sois dignos lectores y que os gusta de verdad mis historias.**

 **Bueno dejando eso, aquí os dejare mis fics que va a rescribirse y por qué.**

* * *

 **Love after the battle:** Fue mi primer One-shot de DXD, pero cambiare el título y la escritura.

 **An unexpected confession of love:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Sora no Otoshimono, cambiare el título y su escritura.

 **Si pudiera decirte:** Fue mi segundo One-shot de Sora no Otoshimono, puede que cambie el idioma del titulo y cambio la escritura.

 **Amor entre sempai y kouhai:** Fue mi primera historia con capítulos de DXD, Aquí cambiare muchas cosas, Titulo, escritura y la historia ya que me dí cuenta que puse la relación de Issei y Koneko demasiado rápido y forzoso.

 **No llores más mi ángel:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Oreimo, cambiare su escritura y titulo.

 **Los sentimientos de la Asesina y el Héroe:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Akame ga Kill, cambiare solo el titulo de la misma y cambio algunas cosas que comento en el fic.

 **Blue Love:** Fue mi primer fic de Nisekoi, arreglare algunos errores que hay en ese fic.

 **The Pain of Betrayal:** Fue mi primer fic de Date a Live, corregiré algunos fallos ortográficos.

 **Flaming Love:** Reescrito de mi anterior fic de DXD "Pain of Love", corregiré algunos fallos ortográficos.

 **Yui no Ai** : Mi primer fic de To Love-Ru, solo cambiare algunas cosas que comento y de paso añado el ultimo capitulo.

 **No Oppai No Life** : la "mancha" que tengo, lo reescribire TODO y se llamara Love in the game.

 **We think the same:** Es un reescrito de un autor que se encuentra desaparecido, pero lo rescribo para hacer honor a su fic. No cambiare mucho solo mi nombre :P.

 **Yuuki Rito:** **La Llamas de la Voluntad** , lo mismo, solo cambiare algunas cosas.

 **Knight Of Zodiac Ω DXD** , solo cambio mi nombre xD.

* * *

 **Bien después de esto, queda deciros que espero que comprendáis mis motivos. Subiré primero el reescrito de Yui no Ai junto con el capítulo final (que todavía está en fase de desarrollo del ultimo capitulo) y después subiré mis anteriores fics, y hasta que no termine con los reescritos, no actualizare ningún fic.**

 **También subiré esto en cada uno de mis fics, y cuando los tenga ya todo hecho, eliminare esa nota.**

 **Bien, sin más que decir, se despide para siempre Uchiha-Issei-DXD y saludos como ElswordKirigaya97.**

 **¡Gracias por leer esta nota!**

* * *

 **PD: Esta nota se eliminará cuando empiece a subir los reescritos y este mensaje se enviara en TODOS mis fics.**


	18. Aviso Segundo Arco

**Hola mis queridos/as lectores/as, bien esta nota es para daros unas noticias.**

 **Ya estoy comenzando a escribir el Capítulo 11 que da inicio al segundo arco de este fic. Pero lo hare un fic aparte con otro título.**

 **¿Qué quiere decir con esto?**

 **Veras decidí hacer esto debido a que el siguiente arco se llamara de otra manera, pero sigue siendo "The Pain of Betrayal" (El dolor de la traición).**

 **Aparte quiero dar a entender que el siguiente arco ya no tiene nada que ver con la traición. Como dije en algunas notas anteriores, este arco se llama (nombrado a mi persona) "Traición". Por eso puse el título de The Pain of Betrayal.**

 **¿Qué título se pondrá el nuevo fic o segundo arco?**

 **Cómo dije en anteriores notas, se llamara el segundo arco "Los espíritus demoniacos" por lo cual nombrare el fic "Akuma no Rei" que es el nombre del segundo arco de este fic en japonés según dice el traductor de Google Xd.**

 **¿Para cuándo subirás el segundo arco?**

 **No estoy seguro, pero quisiera intentar subir (sin que me dé la pereza o que este ocupado) el mismo día que se subió este fic. Osea el 27 de Julio (Este mes) que curiosamente se hará un año desde que lo escribí.**

 **En fin, sin más que decir. Nos veremos en el fic de Akuma no Rei, la secuela de este fic**

 **Atte: ElswordKirigaya97…anteriormente Uchiha-Issei-DXD.**


	19. YA SUBI EL SEGUNDO ARCO

**Hola mis queridos/as lectores/as.**

 **Esta será la última nota en este fic.**

 **Verán ya subi el prologo del segundo arco pero para aquellos que no lo han quedado claro del todo lo explicare de nuevo.**

 **¡EL SEGUNDO ARCO ESTA EN OTRO FIC, ES DECIR HICE UN FIC APARTE DONDE SALE EL PROLOGO Y SE LLAMA AKUMA NO REI.!**

 **Lo hice así para dejarlo en plan como los libros o novelas ligeras.**

 **Bien sin más que decir ya os avisé para aquellos que no se han enterado.**

 **Si quereis buscar el segundo arco de The Pain of Betrayal hay dos maneras de hacerlo.**

 **1\. Buscadlo en mi perfil**

 **2\. Buscadlo en el foro de DXD y asignarles los parámetros todos los rankings de la K+ hasta M y en Spanish.**

 **Bien sin más que añadir nos vemos en Akuma no Rei.**


	20. Adios FanFiction

**Despedida**

Hola mis queridos seguidores/as. Antes que nada, Feliz Año 2018.

Bien como leéis. Dejo de escribir historias aquí, en y irme a Wattpad.

Sí…ahora mismo estáis en plan "¿¡WTF!?" pero todo tiene un porque y guardad las armas.

Veréis, en Wattpad puedo hacer mas cosas de las que en FanFiction no me deja hacer. Por ejemplo: Poner videos del YouTube o poner imágenes en algunas partes del fic.

No solo eso, me gusta como esta estructurado esa página (Por ahora) y la verdad quisiera subir mis historias ahí.

En fin. Entiendo que estéis sorprendidos o molesto conmigo, pero necesito "cambiar de aires". Pero tranquilos, no borrare los fics que tengo aquí solamente lo continuare en Wattpad e incluso subiré una reescrito de mis antiguos fics (básicamente los primeros que hice).

Entenderé a aquellos/as que dejen de seguir mis historias pero si algunos de verdad les encantan mis historias, seguidme en Wattpad (Que por cierto pondré un link hacia mi perfil de wattpad en mi perfil de aquí, en ).

Por cierto, que nadie…digo NADIE cojan mis historias y las hacen pasar como suyas, porque lo sabré.

En fin sin nada mas que decir me despido. Se despide Inesperado Add, conocido anteriormente como "Uchiha-Issei-DXD" y "ElswordKirigaya97". Nos vemos en Wattpad.


	21. FIC EN WATTPAD

**Hola gente de FanFiction, vengo a deciros que muy pronto seguiré con este fic en Wattpad.**

 **Antes que nada, decidí que estas dos partes "The Pain of Betrayal" y "Akuma no Rei" lo subiré en un ÚNICO fic para no haber confusiones etc.**

 **Bien, el nombre que decidí es "Date a Live:** **Shidou the dark knight". Si lo quereís leer estará en Wattpad, pero ahora no se encuentra debido a que todavía no lo he subido.**

 **Por si no lo sabeís perdí los archivos del arco "The Pain of Betrayal" por lo cual debo copiarlo y corregir errores para que sea mejor el fic.**

 **En fin sin más que decir, nos leemos en Wattpad.**

 **De: Inesperado Add.**


End file.
